Her Life
by kandierain751
Summary: Bella is a junior with a dark past she itches to get rid of. Edward is just a normal senior wanting to make it through this year. Right? What about their friends? After all, everyone has secrets they wish to hide. Even the students of Forks High.
1. First Day

Her Life

By: Kandierain751

Summary: Bella is a Junior in high school. She goes to Forks High with her best friends Alice and Rosalie. When they get put in a class with Seniors because there isn't enough teachers, what will happen when the two most famous groups in school clash?

August 

**Bpov**

First day of eleventh grade and I haven't bolted for the doors yet. Now I would call that a miracle. Ok, here I am, in the front of the class with all the other eleventh graders being introduced to the seniors and of course, I'm probably the only scared one here. My best friend Alice is introducing herself to the class and my turns next.

"Hello people! I'm Mary Alice Brandon. But everyone calls me Alice and I'm probably the shortest and most energetic person you will ever meet! I'm so happy because I'm in the same class as my best friend Bella! She is one of the sweetest people you will ever meet....Well you can hear about her from herself. She doesn't need me," she passed on the bean bag that Mr. Varner gave us and I blushed.

"Umm....Well my names Bella Swan. Me and Alice's group are probably one the most well known in the school. Our group basically includes Me, Alice, and Rosalie," people looked at me confused and I explained. "Rosalie is a senior. She's in the other class.....Umm... other than that....I'm a klutz and I'm not the brightest person but Alice is right. I try to be as nice as I can to people."

I then passed it to the person next to me where it kept going until finally all Juniors were introduced.

Mr. Varner motioned for us to sit down and I sat down at a table. Alice plopped down next to me. Then three girls I remembered from some classes last year sat down. Alice smiled and I smiled back. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay, this year is going to be soooo cool," Alice said to me when Mr. Varner started talking about math.

"Why?" I whispered back.

"Look at those guys over there," she pointed to a guy with blonde hair who looked like he could get along with everyone. "You know who that is?"

"No....." I said. "Why would I?"

"Because that's Jasper Whitlock. One of the hottest and most popular guys in this school," when she said this her face broke out into a smile.

I laughed quietly and waved my hand in her face. "Alice? Alice stop staring at him."

She blushed deep red and turned to me. "But he's so cute. And look how he's so nice to people." I noticed how he was helping a short girl with her work.

But then my eyes gravitated towards the boy at the table in front of him. He had dark brown hair with the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. Blushing I pulled my gaze from him. "Alice. Alice look at that guy over there." Now it was my turn to point towards someone.

"Where?" she looked to where I was pointing. "Oh. That's Edward Mason. Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah he is..." I breathed when my gaze gravitated towards him again.

Somehow he felt my gaze and looked back at me. Our gaze met and he smirked.

I growled and turned away from him. "Ooh! Can you believe him Alice!?" I looked at her. "Alice?" she was staring at the Jasper guy again.

"What Bella? Did you say something?" she was still looking at him. It was like she couldn't take her gaze off him.

"I was talking about the Edward guy. I looked at him and he stared back at me and smirked!" I screeched. Mr. Vanders looked at me and glared. "Sorry sir."

"Ms. Swan, please refrain from screaming in my class," he said calmly. Wow. Mean teacher.

"Yes sir. Sorry about that sir," I apologized, my face red.

The school day continued that way too. Somehow, my gaze or Alice's gaze would gravitate towards either Edward or Jasper. A teacher would yell at us and so on. Until lunch.....

"Alice! Bella!" Rosalie squealed, pulling us into a huge hug. "I'm so happy that you guys are with the seniors now!"

"Rose....Can't breathe.....Dying..." I choked out. I swear, that girl would kill us one day just trying to be nice.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" she quickly let go of us and finally, finally, I could breathe.

"Okay guys!" Alice clapped her hands together. "It's time for us to get some lunch!"

"Yay...." I waved my hands in the air unenthusiastically. "Can't wait to eat the school's amazing food."

Alice laughed and jumped on my back. "Carry me Bella!"

"Fine, "I fake pouted about having to carry her and acted like she was heavy. "Let's get to the cafeteria."

Rose linked arms with me and together we carried Alice to the Cafeteria.

"Omg Alice. Get the fuck down," I cussed at her. My back was starting to hurt. She gracefully slid down and smiled.

"Sorry Bella," she acted innocent but we all knew that inside she was an evil devil girl.

Once we got our disgusting food and sat down, Rose asked the one question I didn't want her to ask. "So.....See any hot guys in your class?"

"Dang it Rose. It's not fair that you can do that," I pouted and Alice and Rose laughed.

"Well Bella?" she asked prodding the question more. "I never got my answer!"

I blushed and flipped her off. "Yes I saw someone," I said. "His name's Edward Mason and I swear, he is the cutest guy ever!"

Alice was the one to smirk this time. "Told you that she liked him." This was directed at Rose.

"What?!" I screamed. "You two didn't seriously bet on whether or not I liked a guy did you?" When I saw their guilty looks I got even more shrill. "And how the hell did you contact each other?"

I saw their mouths open before shutting and then eyes widening at the same time I felt big arms wrap around me. "You should be more quieter Isabella Swan, " I heard the rough voice of Emmett from behind me.

"Emmett! Get off me!" I yelled shrugging him off.

He pouted and I rolled my eyes at him. "No fair Bella. I wanted to surprise you," he crossed his big arms and I couldn't help but laugh and hug him.

"It' s okay big bro," I said causing Rose and Alice to gape.

"What!? He's your brother Bella? When was this?" Rose screeched.

"Yeah....Well he's not really my brother but he's always been around me my whole life so now I just refer to him as big bro," I explained smiling sweetly to try and get out of being yelled at.

Hey Bells, my friend Edward piss you off?" he asked me laughing a bit.

"Yeah he did!" I almost screamed again until Emmett put his hand over my mouth. I licked him.

"Eww!" He yelled pulling his hand away!

"Hmmm....It tasted salty!" I laughed and Alice cut in.

"So you're Bella's brother practically and you're part of the most famous guy group in school?" she asked. "Wow Bella, you sure know how to pick people. I blushed.

"Shut up Alice," my face was burning and I didn't want to have Emmett notice because he would tease me about it...Awh crap. He smirked.

"Why is Isabella blushing?" I stared at the new voice talking to me.

"Wha?!" I looked to who said that to come face to face with Jasper Whitlock. Alice's new crush. Oh I could have fun with this.

I pulled Emmett away from the group. "Guess what?!" I whispered into his ear.

"What?" he fake whispered back to me.

"I know someone that likes Jasper a lot. And by a lot I mean a _**lot**_," I smiled evilly at him.

"Who?" he asked with a confused look on his face that only Emmett could have.

I sighed and shook my head. "You can be so blonde sometimes. It's Alice! She is like totally ga-ga for him."

He laughed and slapped my shoulder. "Good one Bella. That little one liking Jasper. Wow you suck at jokes."

"I'm not joking. She really really likes him," I said with my hands in the air.

His eyes widened and I laughed for a sec. "So you're saying the little one has seen him for half a day and she already likes him? Wow. Can I tell him?"

I smirked and nodded. "Oh yeah! This is revenge."

He backed away but then went faster when he heard the bell ring. "I'll tell him in Ms. Colline's class."

"Okay!" I yelled back at him and then ran to my locker to finish the day up.

**Epov**

First day of my last year at this horrible school I walk into the class room to see like ten Juniors standing up front. I rolled my eyes and took a seat.

"Hey Jazz, what's going on?" I whispered catching the attention of my blonde friend.

"The stupid teachers made us have some Juniors in our class," he responded making me frown. "Seems like we had too little teachers in this school."

I groaned and leaned back but the sound of one of the girls introducing themselves caught my attention. She had auburn hair and brown eyes. Her voice...

"Hey bro, why are you staring at Bella like a piece of meat?" Emmett whispered in my ear.

"I'm not.....Wait is that who that girl is?" I asked him turning around swiftly.

"Yeah bro. She's like my sister. We grew up together," he answered me laughing. "I've already told you about her."

"She's the girl that beat you in a skateboarding contest?" I exclaimed, my voice rising above a whisper.

"Yeah....Dude you don't seriously like my sister do you?" Emmett's face was scrunched up like he had smelled something bad.

"Sorry but she's so interesting seeming," I said trying to convince Emmett.

"Dude! My sister is not a specimen!" Emmett practically yelled.

"I never said she was, " I replied shocked that he thought that's what I meant. "I said she was interesting because I've only seen her and I like her a lot."

"Really?" Emmett asked, suspicion filling his rough voice.

I nodded furiously and he smiled. "Good. Bella's been through a lot and she need's someone in her life that's going to take care of her."

Class suddenly started and we stopped talking so Mr. Varner wouldn't yell at us.

It was lunch time and by that time I was feeling pretty good about myself. Bella Swan had not taken her eyes off of me the whole class.

Jasper, Emmett, and I all met up by the cafeteria. See I guess we were like girls in the factor that every day after lunch we would meet up and talk about the hot girls we had seen that morning..

"So....?" Jasper started the conversation that we had every day.

"Damn Edward here has a crush on my freakin' sister," Emmett grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest like a little kid.

Jasper's eyes widened and he looked to me before looking quickly to Emmett. "Okay, for one. You have a sister?!"

Emmett sighed and shook his head. "Yes for fucking pete's sake I have a sister. Now can we please get back to the fact he wants to bang my sister?"

"Sorry about that Emmett but I can't help it that I like her. And I like her. A lot," I said apologizing.

Emmett just rolled his eyes and quickly walked off towards the girls when Bella's scream was heard.

I turned to Jasper. "You have any idea what that was about?"

He shrugged. "Hell, I really had no idea he had a sister. Now I'm finding out you like that sister. Wow today is confusing."

I turned the topic off the new girl. "So Jasper, see any hot girls you like?" I asked him.

"Fuck yeah I did.," he said. "The know the really short girl in our class? The one that's a Junior and has the really short hair?"

"Yeah...?" I urged him to go on with what he was saying.

"Well she is really hot! I was trying to impress her by acting smart and kind because she was looking at me the whole time," Jasper said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Come back to earth dude," a guy said when he told Jasper to move and heard what he said. "That's Alice Brandon. She's part of the most popular girl's group in this school. Her plus Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale.

I scowled at the younger boy in front of me. "And what kind of "group" are you referring to these girls as?"

He backed up slowly. "Dude chill out. They aren't like the Sluts of Senior Year. These girls are popular because of what they do."

"What do you mean?" I urged him on. If he said anything about Bella, Emmett would kill him.....and I'd help.

"Dude they help out on like the school's committee, helping with school dances, planting trees, saving the planet, stuff like that," the guy said when he saw the dark look on my face.

"Good," I said sighing and stopped giving him a dirty look. When he didn't leave I scowled. "Well you can leave. Now go."

He scurried off, probably scared me and Jasper were going to beat him up after school.

Jasper gave me an agitated look before sighing. "Edward I know you like this girl but you can't go around beating up kids who talk about her. Hell dude, you don't even know her."

I gave him a dirty look. "It's kind of like this connection I feel that I have with her. Jasper, I really can't help it."

He rolled his eyes at me and I glared at him. "Anyways, you know that chick Rosalie or whatever?" It was my turn to roll my eyes this time. "Yeah, of course I know _every_ person that goes to this school," I said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up will you?" he said, his face tinting a light pink. "No but I heard from a little birdie named Emmett that he likes her."

I arched an eyebrow at that comment. "Isn't she also in that group with Alice and Bella?"

"Yeah. Matter of fact, I'm going over to where Emmett and their group is. Looks like they're having fun," Jasper pointed to where Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella were laughing like idiots. "Do you want to come with me?"

"No thanks," I shook my head no. I wasn't _that_ brave. Jasper shrugged and walked away. I looked with envy as he talked to Bella.

Sighing I walked out of the cafeteria and towards my locker. Today was really starting to suck.

Over the next month it seemed like it was just Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella. Edward had strayed away from the newly formed group and was usually seen by himself.

"Edward?" Bella hesitantly walked over to where he was sitting by himself and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hmm?" Edward was out of it so he didn't notice it was Bella talking to him.

"Edward," Bella called his name again and this time she shook him.

"Wha?" He looked over to see her standing there with her hand on his shoulder. "Bella?! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be over there with the group?"

She shook her head no. "That's the reason I'm over here. You're all by yourself." she paused for a second before continuing. "Why don't you just come over here and sit with us?"

"I don't know. I mean, it's pretty nice over here," he said. Blushing when he realized how stupid that sounded.

"Okay then, if you like it so much over here I'll just call he group over here," she shrugged and waved her hand for the others to come over.

"Sup my brother!" Emmett slapped him on the back and smirked. "Finally decide to join the land of the living again?"

Glaring at Emmett, Edward gingerly rubbed his back. When he saw Bella smiling, he spoke. "Yeah....yeah I guess I really am back."

_**Ok, this is chapter one. My first twilight fic that isn't a one-shot. just please review review review. They are soooo sooo sooo much better than guessing what you guys think.... haha.**_

_**-Kandierain751**_


	2. Mall time people

Chapter 2: September

**Bpov**

It was already September in Forks, Washington and at this moment, I was probably at my happiest. My group had literally grown from just Alice, Rosalie, and me to adding Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Actually, at this very moment I was standing around a clothes store with the guys because Alice were trying on heaps of clothes. Of course, I wanted to join but because it was Victoria's Secret, I was the one to keep the guys from doing anything....well guyish in a lingerie store. Ugh.

"So Bella, you could go out there and try on some lingerie with Alice and Rosalie. We wouldn't mind," Jasper said smirking. "In fact, you could even model for us if you wanted to."

Emmett answered for me by hitting him in the back of his head and glaring venomously. "Bella," he hissed. "Doesn't need to try on clothes in front of you two perverts. Especially lingerie."

Edward chuckled when Emmett's glare made Jasper turn a deathly pale white. Of course I blushed furiously and Emmett noticed. "See guys? Now stop talking about that kind of thing.

Saying that only made Jasper and Edward laugh harder and I pouted because of it. "Shut up!" it only fueled the laughter.

Emmett was holding his sides, Jasper had tears rolling down his cheeks and you could see that Edward was having trouble breathing when Alice and Rosalie came to check on us.

Alice looked warily at the boys before turning to face me. "Mind telling me why the hell the guys look like they're about to keel over from laughing?"

"They're making fun of me," I pouted and turned away from the guys. "They're so mean to me."

Alice shook a disapproving finger at the three guys. "That's so mean to do to Bella," the three guys instantly sobered up. oh shit, Alice was after them. "Now say you're sorry!"

The guys muttered an apology and I laughed, suddenly happy. "Thank you!!!"

"Oh whatever guys," Rose said waving her hands in a dismissing manner. "So.... you all want to get something to eat?"

My stomach growled suddenly and I blushed deep red. "Ooh, could we please? You guys have been shopping so your mind has been off food, mine hasn't"

"Dude, we need to eat too!" Emmett complained, slinging his arms around Edward and Jasper. They both shrugged him off and Jasper asked. "So where do all you guys want to eat at?" the question directed towards us girls.

"Skyline? **(A.N: I know there's not a Skyline in Washington but I really wanted to do a certain scene involving one)**"Rosalie suggested when no one said anything.

"Would that be okay?" I asked around and everyone nodded their heads. "....Where would there be a Skyline around here?"

"Ask someone?" Alice suggested shrugging.

"Yeah like who?" I raised my eyebrow at her. "Not that many people around here are nice."

Alice muttered to herself for a second before spotting a college-aged guy. She walked up to him. "Excuse me, may I ask you a question?" she said in the flirtiest voice she could manage.

The guy tried his hardest to answer but his voice didn't want to work so he could only nodd.

"Good!" she cheered happily. I stared at her in shock. "Would you happen to know where a Skyline would be around here?"

He looked shocked and disappointed at the same time. "You....You want to know where a Skyline is?"

"Yes!" Alice cried. "Do you know where one is?!"

"He glared at her before nodding slowly. "There's one by fourth street.

She smiled and walked towards us. Giggling without mercy of course. "See? Guys always assume the wrong thing!"

Rosalie and I gave her high-fives while the guys stood there shell-shocked. "Haha. What's wrong boys? Surprised that us girls are meaner than you thought?" I taunted them.

Jasper glared at me and Edward smiled at me nervously. Emmett chose to sling his arm around me. "So little sis, do you have anymore of these moves to use on guys... Better yet, are they recorded?

I laughed. "No we don't have recordings.... but if you like, on Monday we could show you on a guy at school," I said as we started walking to the exit of the mall.

Emmett grinned wickedly. "Awesome...." he paused for a second. "It's not going to be on any of us is it?!"

Laughing, Rosalie only smirked. "Maybe... maybe not. You'll just have to find out when Monday comes."

"You... You wouldn't do anything to us would you Bella?" I only smirked with Rosalie at Edward's comment. "Right?!"

The guys all gulped and Jasper opened his mouth to say something before I gasped loudly. "Alice!" I shrieked, hiding behind the short girl. She could tell I was really scared.

"What's wrong?!" her head whipped around towards me.

"Someone's here that I really don't want to deal with," I told her discreetly, whispering it into her ear.

"Who? Damnit Bella, tell me who the hell is here?" I got shocked at Alice's cussing. "It's Jacob," I could barely get the name out.

She paused before looking around and catching sight of him. "Oh my god, we **need** to get Bella out of here!"

Apparently the guys had heard Jacob's name and Emmett's eyes were narrowed dangerously. Jasper and Edward just looked confused.

Emmett noticed me shaking and took my hand. "It's going to be alright Bella," he reassured me. I grabbed his arms and held on tight.

"What's going on? Why are you so scared Bella?" Edward asked me, confusion and worry etched on his face.

"Should I tell him?" I asked Emmett silently. He nodded and I sighed heavily. "Will you tell them? I can't bear to say it," he nodded again to me.

He turned to Edward and Jasper. "Last year, Bella went out with this guy Jacob Black. Well he," at this he glared at me. "Was like every other guy she has gone out with. Jacob would hurt her, hitting, kicking, even beating with a whip...But no, it wasn't just physical. She would always call her horrible and degrading names and also had rules that she **had** to follow," Emmett told them. "And no matter how many times I tell her that she didn't deserve it, she still believes that she did.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. My eyes widened and I realized it was a stupid mistake to do that when Jacob turned around and saw us. He walked towards us and I hid in Emmett's chest. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you. Just please. Please don't let him get me," I suddenly had hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

He offered me to Edward and he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I buried my head into his shoulder.

Emmett stood up to Jacob's towering form. "What. Do. You. Want?" Emmett spit out.

Jacob's face was set in a smirk as he saw Emmett. "Aww is this Bella's big brother?" he saw Edward holding me in his arms and the smirk quickly left his face. "Is this her boyfriend?" he asked Emmett. I knew why. One of his rules that the man never talks directly to a woman. They aren't worthy enough to be talked to.

"You don't need to know anything about Bella," Emmett responded glaring. "You're not in her life anymore. And you don't need to be. Ever again."

"Jac...Jacob... I don't want to be in your control anymore," I said hesitantly to him.

"I wasn't talking to you stupid slut," he glared suddenly at me and raised his hand as if to slap me. I flinched waiting for the blow to come....but it never did. I looked again to see Edward gripping Jacob's arm with a set scowl on his face.

Jacob tried to pull his arm away but couldn't. "Get off me you gay freak!"

Emmett could see that Edward was close to losing it and beating the shit out of Jacob so he intervened quickly. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Let go of him Edward. It's not worth it to get in such a huge fight."

Edward let Jacob's arm go and when you pulled away, you could see bright red marks left on Jacob's wrist. "I'll get you for this Bella," Jacob threatened.

My eyes widened and I took a step back but crashed into Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around me again. Jacob just glared venomously and walked off.

When he was gone, Alice finally spoke up. "Bella..... are you okay? I mean, I heard about Jacob from you last year.... but you never told me what he did."

I ducked my head down and whispered. "I didn't want you to worry about me." She gasped and shoved Edward away from me. "Bella! It' s my job as your best friend to always worry about you!"

I sighed and hugged her tight... a second later both of our stomachs growled with hunger. I smiled softly at her. "We need food!"

"Can we go to Skyline now? You know, us guys are starving too," Jasper cut in.

We all laughed before they looked at me. "Yes guys, we can go eat. You don't need my permission.....Kyaa!" I screamed as Emmett picked me up. "Let me down!"

Emmett smirked. "No ways Bells. It's your day today. So you get to be the princess and be carried.

Even Rosalie and Alice were with the guys on this. "You're getting carried Bella. Whether you want to or not." Alice squealed. "You're so lucky Bella! Getting carried by your older brother!"

So with that, I was actually carried on Emmett's shoulders all the way to Skyline. I finally got to get down when I insisted I get the right to sit down.

A young women around our age walked to our table. "Hi! Welcome to Skyline!" she turned to me. "Everyone saw you getting carried. That is so cool!!!!"

I blushed bright red and ducked my head down. "I told them to not carry me. But noo.... they wouldn't let me down."

She laughed. "Ok, so do you guys know what you want or do you just want to order drinks first?"

I looked around. Everyone seemed pretty sure to get their food. "Yeah I'm pretty sure everyone knows what they want."

"Ok! Let's start out with the drink orders first though," she said smiling. "I blame it on my blonde hair."

I laughed this time. "Well I want a pepsi. No ice."

"Water with a lemon!" Alice cried out.

"Mountain Dew please," Rosalie said calmly, rolling her eyes at Alice.

"Pepsi," Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all called out at once.

"Haha. Ok they'll be right here," she handed the paper to a girl. "Now about food, what do you all want?"

"I'll have a 3-way with extra cheese," I said laughing. Yum cheese!"

"I want a salad!" Alice cried out! "....No I want cheese coneys. Can I get two cheese coneys?" she nodded yes.

"Sorry about her. Um... I'll just have a baked potato with an order of fries." Rosalie told her.

Yet again, all three guys yelled out the same thing. "A chili 4-way with a baked potato."

The girl raised her eyebrow. "Wow. You guys like grow up together or something?" the guys nodded and she laughed. "Cute. Now I'll be right back with your food."

She left and Jasper for who knows what reason, started singing a song about kittens. "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitten, sleepy kitten, pur pur pur."

In the middle of my laughter, I managed to chuck a cracker at him to shut him up. "That's so lame Jasper!"

He winked at me. "You know you love it!"

I shuddered and flinched back. "Wow.... You are freaking weird dude!"

He laughed. "Throw that cracker again!" Jasper said with anticipation in his voice.

"Why?"

"Because I want to catch it in my mouth. I used to do that when I was younger," he said smiling.

I threw the cracker at his and Emmett's hand whipped out in front of his face and snatched it. He quickly shoved it in his mouth and grinned. "Ish mah cracker!"

I cracked up laughing even more than I already was when Jasper started pouting like a five year old. "That is so mean!"

Suddenly the woman came back juggling six drinks on a tray. "Here's your drinks." She winked at Emmett. "Nice move there big guy. Rosalie was seen glaring daggers at her.

Emmett winked at her and she walked off giggling to go get our food. Rosalie was in a pout for the rest of the time.

_**End of chapter two! Woot!!! I'm so happy where this story is going.... Just please review! They are greatly appreciated!!!**_

_**-Kandierain751**_


	3. A Time For Love

_**Chapter Three!**_

_**Mind you, kinda sad but happy chapter. Hope you love it!!!**_

_**Umm.... not much to say except.... Review!!!! **_

_**-Kandierain751**_

(Monday.)

**Apov**

I was so happy for Bella. The whole group except for Bella and Edward could see that the two were falling in love. They didn't even know it yet though. But besides that. Poor Rosalie. She had been so depressed since the time we went to Skyline. Aparently, Emmett had gotten the girl's number and have been dating. Me and Bella are just about to go up to him and slap him!!!...But I was so worried about Bella. The poor girl... she's been down so much lately.

"Hey Bella?" I asked the girl. We were at gym and were just laying on the grass while the gym teacher was making everyone who wanted to participate, play soccer.

She looked questionly at me. "Yeah Alice?" she was worried something was wrong. I could tell.

"I need to ask you something, and I need you to answer as truthfully as you can. Do you like Edward?" I said bluntly. Her eyes widened and a blush spread across her face. Her eyes swiftly looked towards where Edward was playing the game. "....Yeah. Alice I really like him.... It's just....after Jacob.... I don't know if I can love again."

I bit my lip to keep myself from crying. Bella had been through so much in her life. It just wasn't fair to the poor girl. I wanted to hug her so much. "Bella. You and I both know that Emmett would kill Edward if he ever treated you like Jacob did!"

She sighed heavily. "That's the thing. Alice I wouldn't deserve Edward at all. He's so nice."

I sat up and stared at her. "Bella. You deserve any guy. Never say that you don't. Because the thing is, if you and Edward did get together, I would say that even then, you deserve way better. I would say that he doesn't deserve you!"

I got up and walked swiftly over to where Edward was sitting resting from the game. "I need you to come over here.... and please," I begged this last part. "Convince her that she's good.... Please treat her right...." I pushed him to Bella. He was worried and confused. I quickly walked away from them to give them space.

**Epov**

I went and sat down next to Bella. She looked so sad... I wanted to just hold her in my arms and not let go. But I couldn't. "Bella?" she jumped, obviously startled by me suddenly being there.

"Wha.... What is it?" her eyes were glistening.... she was on the verge of tears! When she noticed my look at seeing her eyes, they widened and she ducked her head down... "I'm sorry..."

So many thoughts were running through my head. I finally put my fingers under her chin and lifted it softly. "You don't ever have to be sorry."

Her eyes looked right at mine. "Why?" she only said that one word.

God she was just so innocent. "Because Bella.... You're the most amazing girl in the world....." I stopped talking before I said something embarresing... I had almost told her that I loved her.

The tears in her eyes increased and they spilled over. I saw when they did, an I leaned in and kissed them away. She gasped and I pulled away. "I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have done that."

She shook her head furiously before talking. "Edward....Do you like me?" she looked so damn innocent. I had to answer it. "Yeah I do.... is that bad?"

Her eyes widened and she put her hand to her mouth. "....Really?" You're not lying...?" I shook my head no. She didn't say anything for a moment before she leaned into me. I pulled her into my lap. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you Edward..." she whispered. I smiled and held her tighter. "I'd do anything for you Bella."

Suddenly the moment was wrenched away from us. Alice came running over. "Bella, Edward. Mr. Reynalds is saying to stop cuddling and to come line up. Gym's over." We slowly seperated and we walked hand in hand to the building.

_**End of chapter three..... yeah it was short. I'm sorry. Needed to get that through though... and don't worry. winks. the little demonstration to the tricks the girls have for guys is gonna be in the next chapter! I can't wait.... plus... I'm not moving their relationship too fast. I don't like that an they r gonna have roadblocks....(not saying tho!) Like before... Review!!!!**_

_**-Kandierain751**_


	4. Oh It's Prank Time!

_**Chapter Four**_

_**WOW!!! :D So many reviews!! I wanna thank all yall!**_

_**Sarah: aww. You're so sweet! Blushes. Not many people say that bout my stories!**_

_**Yankeesgirl4565: Smiles brightly. Thank you... =] Because I had my own Jacob.**_

_**Maria Tanya Cullen: I updated! yay!!!**_

_**SweetEvie14: first reviewer! So nice to have that!!! hugs tightly.**_

_**Chelsiecullenoxx: YAY! New reviewer! Loves you!**_

_***gives out Emmett dolls to all of you***_

_**Luvs you all.**_

_**Bpov**_

We sat in Mr. Vanders class bored out of our mind. Of course, he would make us go back to his computers in the back of the room and get on some stupid website to do science. I looked over to Alice.... she was twirling her pencil bored as well.

"Hey! Alice!" I whispered to her. She looked at me with a dull look in her eyes.

"What?" even her voice was bored... "I wonder if he realizes we did this last year?"

I jerked my head to the computer screen. Right there I realized we had! I snorted and shook my head. "He's not that smart."

She banged her head on the table with laughter. "Omg, we have like the stupidest teacher ever!" I covered her mouth from getting any louder when Mr. Vanders looked back at the computers questioning.

"Shh! Now anyways....we need a way to trick the guys.... we were going to show them one of the tricks anyway. We might as well teach them as well to learn not to mess with us," I laughed at that.

Her eyes instantly brightened up. "Can I get a video?" she practically begged me. "Please please please?!"

I nodded my head and she shot her hand up in the hand and made a peace sign. "Woot! Thank you Bella!"

I rolled my eyes. "Which trick are we going to pull on them? Better yet.... which one of us gets the satisfaction of pulling the prank?" I asked her.

A smirk crossed her face and my eyebrows raised instinctively rose at the one move.... "Wow you're evil aren't you?"

The smirk grew on her face and my eyes widened. She leaned into my ear and whispered the plan to me. My eyes widened even more and she laughed ".... So... Do you like the plan?"

I squealed with delight. "I absolutely love love love it!!!" I paused for a second. "When could we do this though?"

The smirk left her face. "I don't even know! Do you?"

I nodded my head yes. "Lunch time. The guys totally forgot that we were going to show them the prank," I whispered everything into her ear.... Suddenly the bell rang. I grumbled unhappily and we logged out. "Ready?" I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

She nodded and I grinned and put my arm linked in hers. "Let's go get these boys!"

(Study Hall)

**Bpov**

"Bella!"Emmett practically roared to the whole class. "You weren't supposed to play the prank on us!?"

I snickered into my Algebra textbook so I wouldn't crack up laughing and get yelled at more than I already was. Jasper and Edward were also fuming but quieter than Emmett behind me.

"Well you guys told us to show you!" Alice said with a set smile on her face. "But you're not mad at me are you Jasper?" she directed towards him with a pout.

His face crumbled and he spoke with a sigh. "No Alice sweetie I'm not mad at you. You know I could never be mad at you."

I snickered more into my arm. "Whipped," I whispered. Edward gave me a sad look. "Bella why did you do that? I mean, people are going to think we're creeps now."

Now it was my turn to go soft. "Wha... Uh... Damn. Fine I'm sorry Edward," I could hear Jasper laughing now and I glared at him.

A boy walked by and I could tell Edward knew him. "Nice move guys. Real smooth," Edward groaned and banged his head on the table.

I glared at him. "Shut up Mike! It's none of your damn business!"

Edward looked at me with wide eyes. "You know him?" I nodded my head. Mike smirked and then walked away. Sighing I put my head in my arms. I suddenly felt really bad for what I did.

**Bpov**

(!FlashBack! !FlashBack!)

Me, Alice, and Rosalie stood outside by the benches poised for action.... well not really. We walked up to the boys, Rosalie dragged Emmett, Alice took Jasper, and I walked away with Edward.

"Hi Edward." I purred, my fingers making trails up his chest. I looked up at him with half-closes eyes. His eyes widened and in my mind I smirked. 'Hook, Set, and Caught!' I thought to myself.

His eyes glazed over as I leaned in to his face. I whispered in his ear. "This is what you get," I pulled away quickly before he could understand what I said and screamed to the top of my lungs. "Pervert! Get away from me!!!"

Everyone looked over at us. I didn't let my smirk show. I then walked away swinging my hips slightly and winked in his direction.

I saw Alice and Rosalie giggling while waiting for me. I walked up to them and gave them both high-fives. "I did it! You should have seen the look on his face!!!"Suddenly Lauren, Angela, and Jessica came up to us. "Did you guys like, really seriously get molested by the hottest guys in the school!? Luckies." Jessica said, her eyes wide and her pale pink nails coming up to her mouth to cover it in shock.

We tried to hold in our laughter.... But we couldn't. All three of us burst into giggles and collapsed to the ground. They looked confused. "What?" Lauren's high pitched voice was really confused.

I tried to explain. "We....(bursts of laughter)... It wasn't real. We were playing a prank on them!" the whole sentence was choppy.

The three girls giggled nervously before walking away..... Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all....

(End Flashback!)

I groaned in despair. "I'm so sorry Edward!" my hands were together, my head ducked down, and my whole body shaking uncontrollably.

"Bella? Are you ok?" his arms gripped my shoulders. He also proceeded to raise my head up. "Don't be sorry Bella. You did nothing wrong."

My eyes widened when I realized what I had just done. I had reacted the way I would have towards Jacob. I was pretty sure by Edward's face he had figured that out too.

He pulled me out of my seat and we went to an empty table. "Bella I'm not Jacob!!! I'll never treat you like he did. Ok?" he told me and I nodded slowly. He gave me a quick hug before the bell rang.

"Hey Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are coming over to my house after school. I forgot that I was supposed to ask you. You wanna come?" he was nervous and that made me laugh.

"Sure!" I called over my shoulder with my bag in my hand. "But we'll talk more after school!"

"Ugh," I muttered to myself. "English, with Mike Newton.... and a room full of people that think Edward is a total pervert. Lovely."

Let's just say that the rest of the day was not going to be pretty for any of us.

Kandierain751: wow. End of chapter four. hehe... umm... sorry? giggles. Well I hope you enjoyed! Review my faithful followers! Muah haha... sorry....


	5. Esme and Carlisle

**Kandierain751: Oh ya! That's right. I'm back with chapter five!!!! Dun Dun dun! haha. ok, this is gonna be a good chapter for all you faithful Esme/Carlisle lovers out there!**

**We get to see Edward's parents! Squeals!!!**

**Hope you love!**

_**Happy Thanks to....:**_

_**SweetEvie14, Maria Tanya Cullen, and yankeesgirl4565 for reviewing again! **_

_**And of course big big big hugs to**__**09xuereba for being a first time reviewer!!!!**_

***Gives out Alice dolls***

**Bpov**

Suddenly it was after school and I couldn't help but be happy to be out of the hell-hole.

"Bella!" I was wrenched off the ground and swung around by Emmett. "I'm so happy! You're coming with us to Eddie's!!!!"

"Emmett..... Can.... Can't breathe!" I choked out, trying to get as much air as possible with him hugging me.

He let me down and I collapsed to the ground. Emmett just grinned down at me. "Sorry Bella."

Alice and Rosalie walked up to us and helped me up. "Thanks," I smiled at them.

"Come on guys! Eddie's house here we come!!!" he grabbed my hand along with Rosalie's. Alice and I smirked while we were walking when Rose's face lit up.

Emmett stopped in front of a silver Volvo. I looked at it in horror. "What. Is. That?!"

Jasper and Edward were seen from the front seats of the "Thing". Jasper spoke from behind the window. "It's Edward's baby."

I looked at him with horror written on my face before Alice turned to me with her hands on her hips. "Isabella Marie Swan. You can not say anything when that horrible excuse for a truck lays in the shop right now getting fixed because it doesn't go over 50 mph!"

"........Shut up Alice," my face was bright red and I could almost imagine Edward's and Jasper's shocked faces. "You know, how about we just get to Edward's house. I would sure like to meet his parents."

Emmett's face instantly brightened up and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay people! Jasper! Get your ass out of the car and drive in Alice's... Holy shit that's a Mercedes... Anyway," he continued with a slight blush on his face. "Jasper, you've been to Edward's house before plenty times. Take Alice and Rose. Me, Bella, and Edward are fine riding in a car together." We all climbed into the two cars.

**Bpov**

Oh god I felt sick.... Why in the seven hells had Edward let Emmett drive?! Apparently Emmett had an obsession with... well let's just say he preferred the grass to the actual road. when we finally drove down the long winding driveway to Edward's huge house, I was so thankful.

"Land!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I bowed on my knees to the blacktop of the driveway and kissed it. "Oh thank god for land."

Edward was cracking up at me and Emmett stood there pouting when suddenly I heard an unfamiliar voice. "Oh hello there. You must be Bella," I shot up like a bat out of hell. I looked at the woman who was obviously Edward's mother sheepishly.

"Sorry about that... Emmett just surprised me with his driving," I was very shy all of a sudden. What if this woman didn't like me?!

Her smile was blinding and I breathed a sigh of relief at her next words. "It seems you're just as funny as Edward has described to me." I blushed bright red and looked over at Edward's also blushing face.

"Edward talked about her?!" Emmett exclaimed as the others drove into the drive-way. He cracked up more than Edward had.

"Esme!" Jasper said as soon as he got out of the car. He rushed to her and enveloped her in the biggest hug I'd ever seen anybody do.

"Hello to you too Jasper!" she smiled sweetly. Once he realized her she smiled at all of us. "Come inside. All of you. I'm make something."

We followed her inside where Alice, Rose, and I gaped at the interior. Emmett and Edward plopped down on two couches making themselves comfortable while Jasper followed Edward's mother to the kitchen.

I looked at Edward. "Is he always like this around her?!" he nodded his head and my eyes widened. That was somehow... Oddly cute to think of Jasper being like that.

We heard a slam from the front hallway and Esme rush out of the kitchen to run into the arms of a man I assumed was Edward's father. "Welcome home," she muttered into his chest.

Once they were done greeting each other, the man looked over at us. "Hello," he nodded his head. He looked over at me and smirked. "You must be the famous Bella."

I blushed. "Edward seems to overexaggerate whatever he's telling you," his smile only widened.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you anyway," he shrugged off the awkward atmosphere like nothing. "Won't you join us for dinner? Esme and I will do our best to prepare something you'll like"

I smiled widely. "Sure.... Can I use your phone to ask my dad?" at this my smile faltered. I wasn't sure what Charlie thought of the Cullens.

"Who's your father?" Esme asked me from where she was sitting in a small recliner.

"He's Charlie Swan. He's the police chief?" I asked her and Carlisle's smile only widened.

"He's a very good friend of mine Bella. Don't worry," I blushed deeply once I realized that he knew I was nervous. He handed me a cordless phone and I quickly dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello?" his rough voice was heard on the other line. "Hey dad, it's Bella. I'm at the Cullens house? I was wondering if I could have dinner here?:

"Sure Bella. It's nice to see you making new friends. Have a good time," he told me goodnight and hung up.

I looked at Carlisle happily handing him the phone. "I can stay!"

He chuckled. I blushed deeply. "How about having Edward show you his room?" he suggested.

Edward got up out of his chair quickly. "Yes please!" he dragged me up the stairs to his room. Once we got there he plopped down on his bed. "I'm so sorry about them...They... Well lets just say that they are very very nice people."

"It's okay." I assured him. "I actually really like your parents!" I started looking around the room and spotted a violin. "You play?" I pointed tot he violin and he nodded slowly.

"Yeah.... I haven't really played the thing.... But if you want..?" I nodded my head up and down furiously. He grinned. "Okay."

Suddenly the room was full of a sound that actually brought tears to my eyes. I sat on the bed with him and leaned my head on his shoulder lightly. Once the song was done playing I looked up at him. "It's so beautiful."

He grinned down at me. "Whatever shortie," I lunged at him and he quickly dove away. Rolling himself off the bed. I fell to the ground and tried to swat at him again.

He dodged and reached for my sides, trapping me and tickling both of them. I screamed lightly and struggled to get away. The door was kicked open and Emmett ran in.

"Bella are you....." he stopped and looked at us. "Oh..." he quickly shut the door behind him. "Sorry! Go back to what you were doing!" I rolled my eyes and Edward let me go.

"Thank you!" I smirked at him. He raised an eyebrow at me and I grinned happily.

Until dinner we kept hearing voices outside his room. "I swear!" Emmett's voice was trying to be low but he was excited. "I swear I saw them!"

I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at the door. "Shut up!" both me and Edward yelled.

**Bpov**

I sat in my room, bored and looking at my phone that just sat there..... I yawned and looked at the clock.1:25a.m. I sighed heavily and lay on my bed. I looked at the phone one more time before smiling softly and dozing off to sleep.......................

_**Oh yeah!!!! That's right!!!! I got chapter five complete!!! YAY!!!! squeals happily. I'm literally so so so happy with all the reviews! THANK YOU! -Kandierain751**_


	6. Halloween

_**Kandierain751: **_

_**I'm back peeps! With Chapter 6....wow. that's crazy!**_

_**ok, this chapter... is...Well were gonna skip some time so be prepared!!!! smiles. hope yall like!**_

_**Wanna thank SweetEvie14, Maria Tanya Cullen, and yankeesgirl4565 for reviewing! Again! yay!!!**_

_**HALLOWEEN!!!!**_

**Bpov**

Great. Just great. It's never good when your school hosts a Halloween party and of course, Alice being the little fashion pixie she is, decided to have us all dress up. Freaking great.

I sat in Alice's living room with a set scowl on my face. Emmett was snoring next to me, Jasper helping Alice in her walk-in closet, Rosalie checking her nails intently, and Edward pouting next to me.

Suddenly Alice's musical voice was heard. "Oh Bella! It's time for your outfit!" Edward shot me a pitiful look and I groaned. Walking into the closet my eyes widened and I took a quick step back.

"Oh hell no!" I denied seeing the little piece of cloth in her hand. It was a small black dress with white lace up the sides and a slightly ruffled bottom. She grabbed my arm threatenly and shoved the outfit in my hands and pushed me towards the bathroom.

Protesting one last time, I sighed heavily before slipping the dress on. Once that was on, I walked out of the bathroom and threw my clothes on her bed. "Happy now you stupid Pixie?" I growled out.

"Nope!" she cried out. She held out a pair of black heels that had a skinny heel and my eyes widened. "You're fucking kidding?! Alice!!!!! I'm a klutz! And you expect me to walk around in those?!" she nodded and I gulped at her puppy eyes and slipped the heels on.

"Okay one more thing before we go out and show everyone," she held out a pair of brown cat-ears and a white collar to wear around my neck. "There you go!" she clasped the collar on and snapped the ears on my head. once that was done she pushed me out to the living room.

She cleared her throat and Edward looked towards us. His eyes widened and Alice smirked from behind me. "So Edward? Do you like Bella's new look?"

He nodded and tried to speak. "Bella... you look beautiful," his comment made me blush and Alice smirk more. "Okay Edward your turn!" she cried out. She dragged him to the closet and he looked at me with a pleading look in his eyes. "Lucky him, he's never had to deal with this before," I muttered to myself.

"Actually Bella, I did this to Edward once.... Scared him a hella lot too," Emmett said from the couch he was sleeping on. I looked at him with alarm. He nodded and I laughed. We sat in silence for a couple minutes until Edward walked out.

'I was drooling. I am drooling.... Omg he is so sexy!!!' I thought to myself. I looked him up and down like a piece of meat. Alice put him in a pair of tight fitting jeans and no shirt! he had on three belts, all in different directions and he also had cat-ears on his head except they were black and his shoes were black converse that had no shoelaces and the tops were sticking out. I knew for a fact I was drooling.

"So Bella," Alice inquired smirking at me. "What do you think about what I did to Edward? You two will totally match!!!" she squealed the last part.

She shoved Edward towards me and he just barely avoided crashing into me. "Sorry," he mumbled, his face bright red. I smiled up at him and patted his head. "It's ok. I'm traumatized as well."

After that Alice got Rose's costume,(Which was what rose liked to call it. "Santa's little slutty helper") Emmett's, (A bear-man) and Jasper's (a monk) she showed us her costume.

She stepped out from the closet wearing a green shimmery green pixie outfit that went mid-thigh before stopping. She had 4-inch green strap-up heels and molded elven ears and even a small light green bow tied in her usual pixie cut.

I gaped at her. "Oh my god Alice you really over did it this year... And I thought our costumes were awesome!?" I exclaimed.

A bright smile lit up on her face. She loved being complimented on her fashion. "Thank you Bella!" she squealed. "I can't wait until the dance!!!"

**Bpov**

My hand was linked in Alice's while we waited for that little bell to ring announcing the end of school. We were in art class, our last class of the day and all we could think about was the dance.

Suddenly..... _**"BRING BRING"**_ the bell rang and me and Alice jumped out of our seats with our backpacks and rushed to our lockers, threw everything in and ran down the stairs and out into the cool refreshing fall air.

"Alice!!! Bella!!!" we heard Rose's voice and we both ran up to her squealing. Halloween was the only time of year I got really excited about fashion.

We didn't bother waiting for the guys. If they wanted to get into contact with us, they knew to just text us. We jumped into Alice's Mercedes and drove to Alice's. Laughing the whole way and jittery with excitement. The guys all had their costumes. Me and rose kept ours at Alice's because we knew we were getting ready there.

Sitting in my favorite chair at Alice's house, in my costume waiting for Rose and Alice to come out of the bathroom, my phone went off with a text.

**Edward: hey! where were u guys after school???**

**Bella: sry! We wanted to hurry to Alice's and get ready. u guys ready yet?**

**Edward: Rolls eyes. No. Emmett needs to hurry up!**

**Bella: Haha. I kno rite?**

**Edward: so tru.....so wen u guys gettin to the school?**

**Bella: Dunno. shruggs. When Alice is ready and we leave I guess.**

**Edward: Kool. ugh. got to go. need to help em with his...whatever that thing is called.**

**Bella: k. bye. :/**

Once I got off texting with Edward I looked up to see Alice and Rose just come out of the bathroom. I smiled at how happy we all were. "So... You all ready?"

They nodded so I laughed and yet again, we got in Alice's car to get to the dance.

**Epov**

We were one of the first people there. I could tell. The dance committee took our money (Three dollars) and we walked in to be greeted with our small gym decorated in everything from bats to vampires and witches.

I looked around and my breathe caught in my throat at the sight before me. Bella was standing in the dance floor, dancing happily to one of my favorite songs. I noticed it had just come on.

_Nice legs, Daisy Dukes, _

_Makes a man go (whistles) _

_That's the way they all come through like (whistles)_

_Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya (whistles)_

_That's the way she come through like (whistles)_

Bella dipped down low each time going lower and lower. I just kept staring at her when she caught sight of me staring. She motioned for me to come over to where she was and my breathing increased more as I walked over to where she was dancing.

_Cause I just set them up _

_Just set them up_

_Just set them up to knock them down_

_Cause I just set them up_

_Just set them up_

_Just set them up to knock them down _

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out_

My eyes widened when she ran her hand up my thigh and dipped back down low. She giggled and winked at me.

_Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

_How do I say I'm sorry cause the word is just never gonna come out _

_Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

Even Alice now was staring at Bella in shock. Bella was now moving her hips from side to side and she kicked her lips slowly when she saw me looking.

_Tight jeans, double d's makin' me go (whistles)_

_All the people on the street know (whistles)_

_Iced out, lit-up make the kids go (whistles)_

_All the people on the street know (whistles)_

Emmett was mad. He walked up to where Bella was dancing and stormed off with her arm tightly in his grip. She cried out in pain before I followed them outside in the cool night air.

"Bella what the hell?" Emmett exclaimed when he finally talked. "You don't even like to dance. Let alone dancing like that!"

She huffed and that's when I smelled it on her. The smell of spiked punch. "I know the reason," I said to Emmett. "Smell her breathe. Someone here fucking spiked the punch."

He took a whiff in and cringed. "Oh god. Hey Edward did you have any of the punch yet?" he asked me. I knew where this was going.

"No I didn't. And yes, I'll take her home, explain it to her father and all that," I answered before Emmett could even ask.

Great! Thanks!" he patted me on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow dude. Good luck," and he walked away.

I gently picked up Bella bridal-style and carried her to my car. I sat her in the front seat and buckled her in along with getting a blanket out and covering her with it when I noticed she was sleeping and had goose-bumps on her skin. Kissing her on her forehead, I drove to Chief Swan's residence.

_**Wow Wow Wow. This was hard to write!!! But I got it down thankfully! Next chapter...... Bella's hangover. dead serious. This is gonna be funny. =] see yall soon. **_


	7. Ugh! Headache!

_**Kandierain751**_

_**o.m.g..... Chapter 7.... This story is going crazy fast!**_

_**Cries... ok, I just wanna say that I really hope you people like this chapter cuz..... well I hope yall like every chapter so...**_

_**Bye! =]**_

_**Wanna give out a huge thanks to:**_

_**Yankeesgirl4565, , Maria Tanya Cullen, and peachy23! FOR REVIEWING!!!**_

_**Peachy and : New reviewers! yay!**_

_**Yankeesgirl4565 and Maria Tanya Cullen: Mah faithful reviewers!!!**_

**Bpov**

I groaned and sat up in bed gingerly, holding my head and blinking several times to try and see my surroundings. I shivered and wavered on my feet as I stood up to go to the restroom.

I padded in my fluffy pink slippers to the bathroom and looked in the mirror...... _**"AGH!!!!!!! MY FACE! OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!??!"**_ I distinctly heard Charlie's voice downstairs and I paled... I couldn't remember last night... Why couldn't I remember last night?! I was freaking out.

I walked to the kitchen table where Charlie was sitting in sat down holding my head. He passed me a glass of water and two pills. "Here," he said in a gruff voice. "They help."

I swallowed them gratefully and after a couple minutes the pain went away a little. I smiled at him thankfully.

"Bella. We need to have a talk," his voice was serious and my eyes widened.

"..... About what?" my voice was hesitant and I looked at him warily.

"Edward Cullen brought you home last night drunk off of spiked punch. Why is that?" his eyes were curious and I gulped because truthfully... I didn't know.

"Dad.... I didn't even know the punch was spiked... Let alone that I was gonna get drunk!" I said with a sigh. He let out a big breathe of relief. "Oh thank god," I heard him mutter.

"So... dad can I get ready for school now?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. "You know I have to walk to school now."

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Your truck can come home in two weeks. But you might want to really hurry. It's 6:30 and I know it takes you fifteen minutes to walk to school..." he continued in a shyer voice. "Unless you would want me to drive you in the cruiser....." I jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you!!!" I cried! "Now I can actually shower!" I kissed him on the cheek and ran up the stairs to the shower and quickly ran the water. Charlie just sat at the table holding his cheek with a slight smile on his face.

"Ahh......." I said relaxed as I sat in the cruiser's front seat next to Charlie. I stretched and he smiled softly at me. "I'm glad I could do something good for you. Even if it's small." he turned his attention to the road and I smiled at him. "Yeah dad.... It was really nice of you to do this for me...." I cut off as my head started pounding again "Oww! Those pills don't last for long do they?"

He chuckled. "Well I couldn't let you off pain-free. So I thought as a punishment you have to endure the pain of a hangover and school together," I looked at him like he was crazy as he pulled into the school entrance.

He just laughed some more and gave me a small hug before I got out. I rolled my eyes and winced when I did that.

Alice came running up to me. "Hi Bella! Good morning!!!" her voice actually made my head pound like hell so I glared at her. "Alice. Please. Don't. Do. That? Head. Dying. Now...." I clutched it and Alice patted my arm like a mother hen.

"It's ok," she looked at me worried and helped me get into the school for classes.

**Bpov**

Okay so I'm a wimp. I couldn't make it the whole day. I went to the nurse during lunch and got three Advils and laid down for the rest of the day. By the time I woke up, it was 2:30 and Alice was waiting patiently for me to wake up and take me home.

I groggily sat up and came to face to face with Emmett making a funny face. I screamed. Bloody murder. "EMMETT!!!!!" I smacked him upside the head and he clutched it in pain.

"Hey! I was just making sure you were up," he said to me, holding his head and grinning slightly at me.

"Sorry about that Bella. I tried to make him leave but he wouldn't," Alice told me smacking Emmett on the other side of his head. He cried out in pain and Alice smirked at him. "That's what you get. Waking Bella like that! Making her have more pain than she already does!" Alice fumed.

Emmett gulped and I cracked up laughing. "Alice, stop scaring him. And guys, it's fine! My head doesn't hurt anymore so you can stop fighting over it hurting when it doesn't anymore," I laughed even more.

I got up out of the cot and stretched happily. "Oh yeah! I needed that!" I said happily. Alice, Emmett, and I walked outside.... to be greeted by Edward, Rose, and Jasper.

"She's alive!" Jasper cried out playfully before hugging me tightly. "Ack! You guys act like I died!"

Rose giggled. "Bella. you got drunk and Edward had to take you home. That's reason enough to worry!"

I blushed bright red before looking at Rose curiously. "....You look pretty happy. Anything interesting happen last night while I was being bad?" I teased her looking at Emmett.

This time she blushed as red as I do and I smirked. "YAY!" I hugged her tightly and then hugged Emmett. "I'm so happy for you two!" they looked at each other nervously. I laughed.

Alice grabbed Jasper's hand. "Hey Bella, we have something to tell you too. We're together also," Jasper gave her a small kiss on the cheek. I hugged them too...

"I just realized something...." I said to the group in a small voice. They all looked at me. "You all left me and Edward."

It went dead silent and Alice quickly tried to get rid of it. "So Bella. Up for some.... Shopping?!" she squealed the last part and I cringed.

"Can't you just take Rose? She likes fashion... I don't. And you never give me enough vetoes!" I complained much to the enjoyment of Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. I glared at them before turning my attention back to Alice. "Plus you always buy me so much stuff!"

She huffed and crossed her small arms and pouted for a minute before getting an odd twinkle in her eyes. "What if I give you... three vetoes?" she bargained.

I contemplated it again before groaning. "I would say no but you're like my sister so..... sighs.... yes I'll go." Alice jumped up and down and hugged me tightly.

"Crap. I fucking hate shopping," I cussed to myself.

_**Kandierain751**_

_**oh hush! yes I already did a mall scene but... yeah this is going to be REALLY important to the story. Kinda sad how I'm already on chapter 7. sniffles. anyways. No spoilers for you. meh! :P**_

_**Kandierain751**_


	8. sometimes it's better to not go shopping

_**Kandierain751:**_

_**YAY!!!!! CHAPTER EIGHT!!!!**_

_**okay sorry about that. But anyways, it's a shopping scene so wish me luck. God I hope this satisfies the critique of some of you intense shoppers out there...(whispers: Nici)**_

_**Bye!!!!**_

_**I wanna give out the usual thank you to:**_

_**yankeesgirl4565, peachy23, Mrs. Scissoorhands, and Maria Tanya Cullen for reviewing. Again!**_

_**And of course a new face, dawn8307!!**_

**Bpov**

"Emmett please kill me," I whispered into the phone, making sure Alice wasn't nearby while I was talking. "Why?" he asked me with confusion in his voice.

"Because! I. Have. Used. All. My. Vetoes. and now she's headed for the other half of the mall...." my eyes widened when I saw Alice heading towards me with a thin flowery sun dress. "Gotta go Emmett...Save me!" I squeaked out one last time before hanging up the phone.

"Bella! Try this on!" she flung the dress at me and then took out a skirt, two pairs of skinny jeans and a haltor top, shoved them into my arms, and pushed me towards the dressing room. I sighed and walked in to try everything on.

I could hear Alice talking to someone, saying how she was helping me out and how she couldn't wait to see everything. The worst thing? I actually liked the clothes... It's just I didn't think they looked good on me. But I still sucked it up and tried on the jeans, dress, skirt, and top. Making sure Alice saw everything... And apparently she wanted everything as well.

Checking everything out and walking out of the store, she dragged me to the store I think I wanted to hug her to death for. The book store. "Yay!" I hugged her happily and skipped into the store, heading for the manga section. She smiled.

"You totally deserve it Bella. I got to get you all these cute clothes, so you get to spend the rest of the times reading here." she left me shocked before I snapped out of it. Quickly I picked out several books and took them over to one of the armchairs, relaxing completely.

Sighing happily, I let myself go into the world of Shojo, Shonen, and Lolita.....

I found myself being woken up roughly, and I shot up out of the chair hurriedly. Or at least I tried but two strong arms held me down. My eyes widened when I stared up at the face looking down at me.

"Jacob," I whispered softly. I was scared.

I realized too late I had said the wrong thing when his eyes narrowed dangerously. I went to scream but he took one hand off my arm and covered my throat. "Hello Bella." he chuckled and I paled.

"Wha... What do you want Jacob?" I asked fearfully. He slapped me across the face and I gasped in pain. "Don't talk Bella. It seems you've forgotten the rules haven't you?" my breathing quickened.

"Someone will see you. Someone will go looking for me. I knew what Jacob planned on doing. He was going to take me back to the apartment he shared with his friends Sam and Seth. They wouldn't care. They had also been some of the people to hit me.

I noticed for the first time that the store was closed and that it was dark out.... Had Alice forgotten me? It didn't matter. I wasn't sure that if I went to his apartment, that I would make it out alive. He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me up. I struggled to get away and he slammed a fist into my stomach making me scream in pain.

"No... Ple.. Please go away," I pleaded, trying my hardest to breathe. Suddenly everything went black and I fell to the ground. "Help me Edward," were the last words out of my mouth and I got a swift kick for it before passing out completely.

_**Oh god I was so sick writing this chapter... It brought up way too many bad memories....shudders. Anyways, yes, the next chapter is going to be rough. please...bear with it. This is a hurt/comfort story. But remember, I can't very well kill off Bella I have too much planned for her. But just hang in there. =] it'll get better. just remember that. -Kandierain751**_


	9. Reliving The Past

_**Kandierain751:**_

_**gulps. Chapter 9. This... is a very graphic chapter. I'm warning you this now because even I had a hard time stomaching even thinking about typing this. =**_**( **

_**Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter. **_

_**I has a lot of people to thank because A LOT of people reviewed.... Which made me very happy face =]**_

_**trixily, Twilight17.-Bella, SweetEvie14, Bella0211, Mrs. Scissoorhands, TwilitLife08, Littlemisscullen23, aMy, peachy23, IluvEmmettandFang, LoveisEverythingg, yankeesgirl4565, EdwardLover1992, and lastly! Maria Tanya Cullen**_

_***Hands out Carlisle and Esme dolls***_

**Bpov**

I woke up.... in a lot of pain. I winced and tried to sit up but found I couldn't. That's when I remembered the events from earlier in the day. I struggled more and gasped out in pain. My stomach, back, face, and ribs felt like they were on fire and when I tried to move again I ended up screaming in pain.

Jacob walked into the room and he immediently came over to the bed I was in. He trailed his hand up my leg and I shivered in pain. He had even hurt me while I was passed out. "You bastard!" I spit out at him. His eyes narrowed and he decided it was time for pain. He dug his hand into my thigh and squeezed painfully. I screamed bloody murder and a satisfied smirk made it's way on his face.

"Let me go!" I screamed again. "You have no right to keep me here!" I struggled again, ignoring the pain and trying to get away. "Please," I begged, tears welling up in my eyes and slipping down my cheeks.

He unbuckled the straps that held my arms and before I could get to him, he backed away. "This will teach you. You can't get away because only I have the key to your leg straps but if you beg enough..." he trailed off and I spit at him. He punched my rib cage again and I gasped out in pain.

He walked out the door, locked it several times and then did I remember I had my phone. I took it out quickly and dialed Edward's number. His voice came on the other line and it was loud. "Edward," I cried out. "Please help! Jacob's.... got me.... and... Edward I'm in so much pain." my voice sounded weak even to my ears.

"Bella where are you?" his voice was worried and more tears slipped down my cheeks. "I don't know. I don't know. I'm so sorry. I fell asleep in the bookstore. Oh god Edward I think he's going to kill me. Please help."

"Bella I need you to hang up and call the police. Now," he ordered. I started crying more. "Please Bella."

I nodded before realizing he couldn't see me. "Okay Edward... just... I love you.... I need to tell you that," my voice was so weak... and I felt black slipping into my vision.

"I love you too." his voice was cracking. "I'll see you soon Bells." my breath caught at the nickname and I hung up crying harder. I dialed 9-1-1 this time and a woman's voice came on the line. "Hello?What's your emergency?"

"Please help. This is Bella Swan. I've been taken by my ex-boyfriend and I don't know where I am.... There's no windows." my voice shook. "Okay sweetie we'll track your cell phone. Just hang in there. I'll even make sure to get Charlie there. You need to go though because we don't want him mad that you have your cell phone. Hang in there sweetie. We'll see you soon." the lady hung up and I shoved the phone in my pocket. Then all I saw was black.

Next thing I knew I was being woken up by something metal sliding into my arm. I screamed in pain and my eyes opened quickly. Jacob sat on the bed and my arms were strapped down again. He held a knife in my skin and I could see multiple other cuts that he had done while I was sleeping.

"Recite them," he ordered in a harsh voice, pressing the knife deeper. I cried out from the pain and the smell of copper hit my nose. I felt nauseous. "Recite. Them," the voice was harsher.

I knew what he was talking about and my eyes went hollow as I remembered every rule... And how he made me remember every rule. "Never talk directly to a man. You are not worthy enough to be talked to so why bother a man by talking to them." I choked out the words.

He nodded and he leaned down to kiss my lips. I jerked away and he instead got my hair. He growled and brought the knife down on my shoulder. I screamed and that's when I heard the noise of a door being broken down. He stood up quickly and ran out of the room I was being kept in.

Yelling, lamps crashing to the ground, even the sound of cussing and I heard a gun shot before a group of people came into the room I was in. I heard a gasp and Charlie running to the bed. "I'm sorry Daddy," is what I said before blackness took me again.

**Epov**

I was shaking and I couldn't control my breathing properly as I hung up the phone and collapsed to the ground outside. It was lunch time and I hadn't thought much as to why Bella wasn't here but now I wish I had.... I couldn't believe it.... Bella was hurt and in danger. I shook my head furiously and ran to find Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie.

I ran up to them and told them about the phone call I had just gotten from Bella. Alice and Rosalie were crying, Jasper was trying his hardest to calm them down while Emmett stood there looking like he was about to kill someone. We all sat down and waited for the world to come crashing down on us.

After about an hour, it did. We all got called to the office and that was where we found Charlie Swan, crying his eyes out and trying to tell the attendant what the situation was. "These kids need to be excused from the rest of classes today," he managed to get out. "My daughter Bella is in the hospital and they need to see her." the woman's eyes widened and she waved her hand.

"Go," she said in an urgent voice. "I'll get the paperwork and everything. Just hurry and see her." we nodded and followed Charlie to the parking lot. Come on,"he told us. "Get in." we all crammed in the car somehow and he actually sped to the hospital.

Once there we all went to Bella's room. Rosalie and Alice started crying even harder at what they saw and I nearly passed out at her body.

She lay there with multiple bandages covering her arms and face. She had her stomach wrapped up and dried blood in her hair. I reached up to her face and stroked it gently, making sure to not hurt her. Charlie looked at me for answers.

"Who's Jacob?" he said in an icy voice. I gulped and I had a sure guess Bella didn't make a habit of telling Charlie about her personal life. "He's her ex-boyfriend," I whispered. "He hurt her really badly and I was told one day Emmett finally got some sense into her and she broke up with him but he's still been after her."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair tiredly. "I can't believe I never noticed that...." he slumped into the chair next to her bed. After a minute I heard something that threw me for a loop. I heard Charlie Swan, chief of police, crying long, deep sobs for his daughter. I sucked in a breathe and I laid a hand on his back.

"It's not your fault Mr. Swan," I assured him.

He looked at me with worry etched into his face. "But I should have said something. I didn't notice she wasn't even home."

"It'll be okay Mr. Swan," I assured him again. This time he just sighed and stood up. "I'll leave you alone with her. Maybe she'll wake up and you can comfort her..." he left the room.

I sighed and sat down in the chair by her bed that her father was previously in. I clutched her hand, careful of her injuries and lay my head on the bed and fell asleep.

_**I had to actually go to sleep after typing half this chapter because I felt so nauseous. I'm sorry if this affects any of your guys stomachs badly... yes this is a very dark chapter. But I tried to make sure that the horrible ended quickly. God I fucking hate Jacob! But anyways, I hope you all still plan to keep with this story! Bye!**_

_**-Kandierain751**_


	10. Waking Up in Peace

_**Kandierain751:**_

_**Well it looks like I'm on chapter 10.**_

_**This is going to be in Bpov because we all know that we need her emotions through this time. ALso, I wanted to note that, yes, this is not going to be a angst-ful chapter. Because Bella needs this time with her friends to recover and learn that what Jacob did was wrong. Very wrong.**_

_**Also, I wanted to ask you all something.... Well I'm only doing Her Life for their high school years.... Who would want their lives after? Because I already have a lot of ideas for that......**_

_**=]**_

_**Want to thank all these people because wow! I get a lot of reviews. More than I thought I'd ever get:**_

_**Mrs. Scissoorhands, IHeartMrEdwardCullen, msshawnacullen, MissCullenx0x, Rosalie123, Midnight Equinox, SweetEvie14, BabyJ91687, peachy23, yankeesgirl4565, Bella0211, txilily, and bob.**_

_***hands out the good Jacob (from the books and movie) dolls***___

**Bpov**

I woke up to the feel of warm, soft hands clutching mine and I let out a shuddering breathe, wincing slightly at the pain that was felt in my lungs. I looked to see who was holding my hand and I saw Edward asleep on the bed. I smiled slightly and he woke up noticing the movement.

"Bella?" he asked with hesitation in his voice. His hand gripped mine tighter and tears came to my eyes at the worry in his green eyes. "I'm sorry Edward," the tears came down my face slowly and he wiped them away.

"Don't be. I just want to know one thing. Are you okay?" my breath hitched and my head lowered. "Yeah I guess I am," I lied.

He took my head in his hand and lifted it up. "Please don't lie Bella. I just want to know the truth. So that all of your friends can help you be okay again," his eyes showed no lies.

"Fine," I said in the lowest voice I could manage. "I feel like I deserved that. Happy?" his eyes widened and I knew yet again, I'd said the wrong thing.

"How?" his voice was dead-pann and I flinched waiting for the hit to come. It never did. I opened my eyes to see Edward looking at me in horror.... "Yo...You thought I was going to hit you didn't you?!" I nodded slowly and his eyes softened. "Bella," he continued in a comforting voice. "I would never hurt you. Ever."

My eyes had tears in them suddenly and he wiped them away lovingly, kissing my forehead. I smiled at him before remembering what I said on the phone and blushing. "Edward... What I said on the phone... I meant every bit of it."

He smiled slightly and it somehow made me blush more. "I know Bella. And I meant everything I said too. I love you Isabella Marie Swan," he looked in my eyes. "Will you go out with me on a date once you're healed?"

The tears spilled over that had gathered in my eyes again and all I could bear to do was nodd my head yes. He pressed his lips to my cheek and I blushed brightly before kissing his cheek back.

Only then did we notice our friends in the doorway. Jasper held Alice in his arms and they were smiling brightly. Emmett and Rose were the same. I laughed lightly, mindful of the injuries and spoke. "Well it seems like we don't have to tell you all anything."

Alice ran up to me, tears in her eyes also. "Oh I'm so sorry Bella!!!" she almost glomped me until Edward shook a disapproving finger at her. She gulped and stood there like a lost puppy. "I should have come got you... It's just I completely forgot.... See Jasper told me that we were going on a date and..." Edward covered her mouth to get her to stop explaining and rambling.

"It's. Fine. Alice," I said sighing. "I'm just glad... That I got out of there." I shuddered before looking at the guys. "...Did they get him?"

"Oh you should have seen it Bella! It was horrible!" Rose launched into the story like the person we all knew and loved. "See, once they got into the apartment they found him. He got really pissed off and started yelling and fighting. Doing everything he could to get them to stay away. Finally he did something that was the last straw. He threw the knife he had in his hand at one of the women officers and her husband shot him. He's dead Bella." she finished and my eyes were wide in shock

"He.... He's dead?" I whispered it. "Jacob's.... he's dead?"

Emmett nodded and when he approached me, Edward went out of the way. He hugged me as gently as he could and I could feel tears on my hospital gown. "I was so worried about you 'lil sis." he whispered so only I could hear. I hugged him back.

I could see everyone else looking at us and I looked back at them with love. When Emmett pulled away, I spoke to everyone in general. "I want to thank you guys so much... You have all been here for me...." I started to cry again and they we all gathered together. One big bunch of love and friendship crying together for the pain we've all been in.

_**Kandierain751: This really really was the best place to end this chapter... Because this is where this horrible eventful day ends for Bella..... well, it's official. Bella and Edward are now a couple officially. =] But...lets just say, there's alot in store for our little happy couple. I know I'm mean. Luv yall. See ya soon! p.s. can I have special favor.... do you think you all could give me 15 reviews before I update again? *puppy eyes***_


	11. The Calm After The Storm

_**Kandierain751:**_

_**It's chapter 11. The calm after the storm. **_

_**Wow.**_

_**Okay, think of this as the time Bella came to school after the car incident. yeah, this is gonna suck for her. =( lol. **_

_**FUN!**_

_**WOW!!! You all gave me my 15 reviews. And I promised I'd update so here it is. =]. Okay Special thanks to.....**_

_**darklust34, trixily, littlemisscullen23, cb, EdwardLover1992, Mrs. Scissoorhands, AliceCullen'sBarbieDoll, SweetEvie14, ssinger, Bella0211, Maria Tanya Cullen, yankeesgirl4565, MissCullenx0x, IHeartMrEdwardCullen, and xoxoxoxoxox.**_

_**You guys are awesome!!!**_

_**I also wanted to mention that yes, I'm not reviewing again until I get 15 reviews. That's my bar yall have to reach. **_

* * *

_**(Friday)**_

**Bpov**

It was two months after I had gotten in the hospital and Jacob was gone..... Truthfully, I never told anyone this but... I was shocked and so surprised. The man that had hurt me so much. The person I thought couldn't be hurt. Killed. Just like that.

I drove up to the school in my precious truck. I loved the thing. Charlie had gotten it for me the day I entered Forks for my Freshman year. I rolled my eyes as everyone gaped at the girl, who yes, had been out of school for two months because her "crazy ex decided to kidnap her and try to kill her". Greeaatt. I rolled my eyes again as Emmett decided to run up to me and bounce up and down.

"Bella!!!" he squealed like a little girl. He picked me up and I glared at the slight pain. "Oww. Ribs.... still hurt... Not... healed yet...." he put me down quickly and laughed nervously as Edward came up to us and noticed me clutching my stomach, where the bandages were.

"Emmett....." he warned. "What did you do to Bella. I know for a fact that she wasn't in pain a little while ago because I was texting her. Now what did you do?" Emmett took a step back in fear.

"I....Kinda...Picked.... Her..... Up....." Emmett's voice was in a whisper by the time he finished and Edward was pissed off.

"EMMETT!!!!" he yelled. He clutched my waist protectively and I smiled slightly at the notion. "Say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry Bella. Really I am," his voice was like an injured puppy. "Aww! It's okay Em!" I reassured him. He smiled at me happily. "Thanks Bells." he ruffled my hair and we walked to class. Everyone staring at us, Edward glaring them all away.

When we got to our lockers, I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. "It's o.k. Edward. You can go. I can handle everyone on my own and you need to get your stuff out of your locker before class starts," I rolled my eyes at the look he gave me. "Besides, you can keep an eye on me during class!" he gave up and walked away looking sad. I sighed and rolled my eyes again, realizing how much I'd done that today before getting my stuff from my locker and walking towards the class.

Mike stood in front of me and I glared at him. God I hated this boy. "Ugh. What do you want Newton?" I used his last name to piss him off.

"So Bella," he tried to purr out huskily. I cringed and shuddered. Eww! His breath!!! "Welcome back.... Do you need any help getting to class?"

I shuddered again. "Thanks....But no thanks!" I said shivering and attempting to get away from him. His arm blocked my path. "Eww! What do you want Mike!?" I practically screamed out.

"I want you, " he whispered in my ear. He slapped my ass and walked away. I eep-ed loudly and ran to class shuddering and trying to forget what the hell had just happened in the hall.

I walked in late and Mr. Vanders smiled at me.... What the hell?! "Welcome back Ms. Swan," his voice was cheery and I suddenly felt as though hell had frozen over. I basically ran to my seat and whispered to Alice hurriedly. "Why the hell is he so happy?!"

She smirked at me. "Looks like Mr. Vanders is gonna be a father. He spent the whole class yesterday telling us about it." I raised an eyebrow at that. "Weird....." I trailed off as I saw Edward looking at me from the other side of the room. It was obvious. His seat faces away from me so he was turned around and tried to hide it by talking to Jasper.

I snorted in laughter and stuck my tongue out at him and fake grabbed my ribs in pain. His face was instantly worried and I held my hands up in laughter. He scowled at me and that's when Alice looked. We both burst out in silent giggles.

The trouble didn't start until second period. Gym. I was instructed no sports or any activities which involved a lot of movement and for that I was happy. So I sat on the stage of the gym while everyone else played dodgeball. **(a.n.: I ****love**** my gym teacher because in the winter time he lets us play dodgeball! So I thought, It's December, might as well do as I do in school. =])**

Mike sat down next to me and I instantly got worried. "Get the hell away from me Newton." he scowled and I scooted back. He inched towards me and I jumped up and ran to the edge of the stage.

"Come on Bella, you know you want me," he taunted. I screeched with frustration and stomped my foot. "No Newton. I. Do. Not. Want. You!!!" I glared again and this time I jumped off the stage and ran to the teacher, Mike close behind.

He looked away from the groups playing the game to pay attention to me. "What is it you need Ms. Swan?"

"I need to get this," I pointed at Mike. "Away from me," I ground out. "He keeps.... touching." I shuddered and the teacher raised his eyebrows and looked at him. "Is this true Mr. Newton?"

He nodded his head yes slowly and I smirked at him. Edward came up to us. "Is everything all right?" he directed the question at me and I took a lot of relish out of the fact that Mike paled. " Why yes Edward," I purred out. "Mike keeps touching me," I shuddered for effect. "In fact, it brings up bad memories of two months ago," I said in the most innocent voice I could manage. "It scares me."

That apparently was the last straw for poor little Edward. He lunged towards Mike and they started fighting all out on the gym floor. Emmett and Jasper came over and pulled Edward away from Mike. "Boys!" The gym teacher yelled out.

They all jumped, and looked at her sheepishly. "Newton, principal!" Mike jumped again and ran out the doors. "Now for you three....." he looked as if he were contemplating a punishment. I gulped, afraid for them. "Great job!" he suddenly said, surprising us all.

He patted me on the arm. "If it happens again, just come to me Bella," he winked. "We all know your boys can handle it just fine though." my eyes widened. "Yes sir."

* * *

**Bpov**

"Okay, that was officially the FREAKIEST day of school I've ever had to go through!" I exclaimed to Alice and Rosalie. Plopping down on my bed and sighing heavily.

They both nodded. "So," Rosalie implored curiously. "What have you and Edward been up to?" I blushed bright red. "What?!"

She smirked and looked more intensely at me. "You heard me. Come on, sure you're injured and all that but it don't stop anyone from anything," she winked and I cringed back. "Rosalie, please don't."

"I will after you answer the question Bella," she said, that damn smirk still on her face. "Gah! Fine!" I blushed more. "We haven't even kissed on the lips yet. Happy?"

Rose and Alice looked at me like I was crazy. "You're kidding!?" I shook my head no. "Omg.....That's like a sin!" I raised my eyebrow. "Rose. I've been in the hospital with injuries. It's no surprise we haven't kissed yet."

Alice pouted. "There's always the winter dance...." she looked at me hopefully.

"Oh no you don't! No more dances! None!" I shook my head back and forth furiously. "I hated that!" I pouted. "Stupid high school kids. Drinking and spiking punch that shouldn't be spiked," I muttered to myself.

Alice laughed. "Fine. No more dances," I cheered up instantly. She laughed some more before sighing to herself. I looked at her quickly.

"Alice what's wrong?" I patted her back. She looked at me sadly. "It's just that I was thinking about next year... how they're all gonna be gone.... And even you Rose. It's just gonna be me and Bella and I'm gonna hate that. You're all going to college..." I realized what she had just said.

Me and Rose looked at her sadly. It wasn't often Alice was sad. And when she was it was for a good reason. I looked at Rose. "We need the guys. More importantly, we need Jasper." she nodded and we both quickly called them, telling them it was an Alice breakdown. They promised to be right over.

"Come on Alice. The guys are going to be here soon," I said to her softly. "Don't you want to make them some sweets like we did last time?" she shook her head. "Oh come on, you know Jasper really liked that." this fueled the fire. "I bet Jasper would be really happy if he got some more." she sighed and walked to the kitchen downstairs.

Me and Rose followed silently. We were all really bummed out. Once we got down there we saw Alice with several boxes of brownies, cupcakes, and cookies. We laughed at the expression on her face.

She was trying her hardest to mix the batter and her eyes were squeezed shut and her tongue sticking out. She glared at us and we stopped laughing and started stirring the other bowls.

Suddenly we all felt arms go around our waists and we jumped up, making the bowls crash down over everyone. I gasped at how messy my kitchen was going to be. "Edward!" I screamed, mad at him. He turned me around into his chest and hugged me tightly.

I slowly relaxed into his embrace before hitting his chest lightly. "Meanie!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "Those were for you, you realize that?" he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care. I prefer you anyway," he licked away a speck of brownie mix from my cheek and I blushed bright red.

"Aww!" Alice coo-ed. "See? This is the reason why I don't want you guys to leave!" she collapsed to the ground crying and I shrugged off Edward's hug to reach her. I wrapped my arms around her and felt Rosalie wrap her arms around me and Alice. "It's okay sweetie," I smoothed her messed up pixie cut and she relaxed slightly still crying.

Jasper whispered in my ear. "Let me handle this. Why don't you go have some alone time with Edward and the same with Rosalie." I let go off Alice and let Jasper take over, holding the girl with love.

I pulled Edward out of the kitchen and to my room. He sat on the bed and I sat down next to him. I sighed heavily. "What's wrong with you Bella?" he asked me, his head tilting just a little to the right.

I sighed again and looked at his face. "Edward,...you're going off to college next year aren't you?" he looked at me with surprise. "You're sad about the same thing Alice is?"

I nodded shyly. "Bella," he said softly. "I'm not even going to college for another year," he told me laughing. I looked at him confused. "What?"

He sighed heavily. "Bella, I'm waiting a year until I go to college. I'm going to get a job, save up some money, and then I'm off to California to go to San Diego State." my eyes widened. "Cal....California!?" he nodded slowly.

My eyes widened. "Hey can I ask you a question Edward?" he nodded. "Do you think... Do you think that we'll still be together.... You know, when you're in college?" I ducked my head down again and blushed brightly.

He lifted my head up and spoke. "Bella, I want to stay with you forever....That's why I want to do this," and he leaned closer and pressed his lips against mine. I returned the kiss and found that our lips molded together perfectly. We pulled apart to breathe and we leaned our foreheads together. "I love you Isabella Swan." he whispered. "And I love you too Edward Cullen." I kissed his nose before pulling away.

* * *

_**Kandierain751: A cute ending to the chapter no? yeah, this has a sad with happy on the surface kinda feel. See, what fueled this is me and my friends. Me, my friend Nici and some other kids were put in a class with kids a year older. Except, we didn't meet "our Rosalie" until later in the year. =] So, When we made friends with a bunch of the kids that were graduating, we got really depressed this may when they had to leave. And ya, that's mah favorite college. GO SAN DIEGO STATE!!! Review peoples. It makes me very very happy face.**_


	12. Charlie, Meet the Gang!

_**Kandierain751:**_

_**chapter 12.... wow.... crazy O.o**_

_**eek..... I finally got my boyfriend to read the story!**_

_**YAY. anyways, so finally, everyone is together and in love.**_

_**phew. took 12 chapters. haha.**_

_**oka so I'm a really nice person so I decided even tho I only got like 12 reviews for this chapter and I asked for 15. *pouts* But I'm still gonna give yall the 12th chapter. hope yall like it even tho it kinda short. sorry bout that but omg next chapter is LONG!!!**_

_**Special thx to reviewers:**_

_**darklust34, Mrs. Scissoohands, Ana568, TwitLife08, peachy23, msshawnacullen, trixily, SweetEvie14, vampyregurl09(2reviews), yankeesgirl4565, MissCullenx0x, Maria Tanya Cullen, and EdwardLover1992 **_

**Bpov**

I sighed happily and curled more into Edward's chest. All six of us were sharing chairs in the living room after Jasper had managed to calm down Alice. I heard the front door open and Charlie walk in.

I smiled happily at him. "Hey dad," he returned the smile and looked surprised at all the people in the house. "So," he said with a smirk. "Since you all are already here..... Who's up for pizza?"

Emmett looked at Charlie with love in his eyes. "Did I ever tell you that you're awesome Mr. Swan?" Charlie chuckled. "Only about every time I buy you pizza.... And catch you off-roads." Emmett looked at him with puppy eyes. "And that's why I love you Mr. Swan."

I chuckled at the conversation and Edward looked at me confused. "You know how I've known Emmett all my life? Yeah, well that means so has Charlie. Well you wouldn't believe the times they've has this conversation." I reached up and kissed his cheek when Edward laughed slightly. I got up and went over to dad.

I hugged him tightly. "So, how many are we gonna have to buy Emmett this time?" we shared a laugh. "Hey Bella, go get the number for pizza from the kitchen." Emmett ordered from where Rosalie was on his chest looking disgusted.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Em, don't even." I threatened. "Come on Edward, you can help me find it. Emmett hasn't been over in a long time so I lost it. He nodded and followed me into the kitchen. I started rummaging through a drawer and to my disappointment, I found the number easily.

I pouted up at Edward. "I.... I found the number," he got an evil look in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why does your face look like that?"

He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. I eep-ed lightly. "Edward!" I whispered."My dad! We can't do anything. He'll kill you." I was afraid.

"So?" Edward breathed in my ear. I shivered and backed up against the kitchen wall. "Edward," I warned him. "Don't come any closer! I'm still injured and if Charlie saw you he would get the shotgun!" I pleaded with him.

He huffed and pouted as we entered the living room again with the number. I handed it to Charlie and he quickly dialed the number in to the cordless phone on the dresser. "Hi, we'll need five cheese, three pepperoni, and six supreme pizzas." Alice's jaw dropped.

"Bella?" she looked at me for answers and I giggled into my hand. "You'll see for yourself why we need so many pizzas when Emmett starts eating," I looked over at Edward for conformation and he nodded with a pained look on his face.

We sat in the room silently. Until all of a sudden, I heard a noise I did not want to hear in a small room. "Emmett!!!" I yelled, making everyone jump up. He cringed back. "Oh that's right! You better be scared!" I ran out of Edward's arms and to the bathroom. I quickly grabbed the perfume I had from when Emmett used to come over and sprayed it everywhere.

I finally relaxed in Edward's arms again after the perfume settled and Charlie burst out in his deep laughter. "Bella, you realize how long it's been since we've had to do that?" I nodded shyly and he laughed more. "And it looks like you fell right into the routine again." I blushed more and Edward hugged me tighter.

"Bella love I'm confused. What happened?" he turned my head so I was looking at him and I smiled at him. "Emmett....let's just say that a little gas got to him." Edward's nose crinkled up and I laughed.

_***DING DING DING***_ Emmett jumped up happily. "PIZZA!!!" he yelled and I sighed, yet again having to hop out of Edward's arms to the door to help Charlie. I carried the boxes into the living room where everyone is. "Edward, think you can do me a favor?" he nodded and I smiled at him.

"Restrain Emmett from the pizza while I give everyone else's theirs," he looked at me with a horror stricken face and I smiled brightly at him. "Think you can do that?" He grabbed Emmett's arms and held them tightly, Emmett struggling desperately to get away. I served everyone and told Edward to let down Emmett. He did and Emmett lunged for the pizza. I stuck a hand out in front of him.

"Em?" he looked at me curiously. "Please, don't eat everything again." he nodded sheepishly and I pulled my hand away. "Good puppy."

Fourteen pizzas later, we all sat content on the floor because the chairs were too small for us to be comfortable. "Night-night," I said sleepily to Edward, wrapping my arms around him and falling asleep.

**Edpov**

I looked at Mr. Swan and he raised and eyebrow at me and smiled. "If you're parents wouldn't mind, I guess you all could stay here for the night, considering it's a weekend," I smiled happily at him.

"Could you call them?" I whispered to him motioning at Bella's unmoving figure. He nodded and called Carlisle and Esme. They of course, said yes and it looked like I would be spending the night with Bella.

"If you promise no funny business, you can take her upstairs to her room and lay her there," Charlie said in the gruffest voice I'd ever heard. "Yes sir, I promise no funny business," I gently picked Bella up off the ground and carried her to her room. Laying her on the bed, she curled up to me and wouldn't let me go. I sighed and eventually, fell asleep with her.

_**Wow. Kinda short chapter.**_

_**but dude's, last chapter totally made up for it. **_

_**2,000 words that was!!!**_

_**But anyway, It's christmas soon.... wonder what the gang is gonna do......? lol.**_

_**I just want what I've been asking for. 15 reviews. Please? *Puppy eyes.* **_

_**See yall soon!!! -Kandierain751**_


	13. Parties, Salsa, And Chicken!

_**Kandierain751**_

_**It's chapter 13 peoples!**_

_**Okay, there's no time skip but if you haven't noticed in the story, it's been two months since the Jacob thing and that was in October so that makes this December. **_

_**omg. people. **_

_**!Thx 4 the reviews!**_

_**To the following people for reviewing: MissCullenx0x, Ana568, Mrs. Scissoohands, darklust34, twianatic215, blazing, nothin. but. cullen.(2), Bella0211, yankeesgirl4565, peachy23(2), EdwardLover1992, Maria Tanya Cullen, trixily, Sharon-Lov3s-You**_

_**(p.s. I am soooo sorry for not updating yesterday. For one, document manager was being a bitch and for two, I was at my friends house and went out to eat, shopping, all that stuff so no updating yesterday. pouts. i'm sorry.)**_

* * *

**Edpov**

Saturday and Sunday passed by very fast I noticed when Bella and I were hanging out. All too soon though it was Monday and that was when I remembered. Today was the last day of school before winter break!

I pulled up to the school in my Volvo and saw Bella by her truck, struggling to get her books out of the back. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her gently, remembering her injuries. "Good morning love," I said in her ear. She smiled at me and leaned into me. "Good morning Edward," her voice was like silk today. So happy. I wondered why.

I let her go and before she could try to reach for her bag again, I reached down and got it easily. She smiled at me again and started to walk with me to the lockers. When we got there, she kissed my cheek goodbye. I ruffled her hair lightly and walked to my locker. I quickly got to my locker and noticed for the first time, how much my life had changed once I met Bella and her friends. I walked into the classroom with a spring in my step and Emmett and Jasper both raised their eyebrows at me in curiosity.

* * *

**Bpov**

I noticed that as I was the last person to walk in, Mr. Vanders stood up and went to the front of the classroom. I hurried to my seat and he began speaking. "As you all know, today is the last day before your break until January. All the teachers and the principal here decided that we should do something fun for today, since there's nothing we can really give you." the class buzzed with excitement and even I couldn't help the grin that lit up on my face.

Looking at Alice, I could tell that she was happy about this too... But I could tell she already knew what was going to happen. She jumped up and down when Mr. Vanders started to talk again. "This is going to be a day to have fun. We're going to have a small party for two hours. Then you all will go to Mrs. Sanchez and she is going to have a surprise for you that she wouldn't even tell me about," I raised my eyebrow at him when it looked almost as if there was a pout on his face.

"Anyway, after that, of course you will have a special lunch for you all to enjoy before going down to the gym for a school-wide event," we all cheered at the top of our lungs and Alice and me stood up and hugged each other happily.

"Now I need a couple volunteers to help me set up?" he said through all the chatter. Me, Jasper, and Emmett raised our hands. Mr. Vanders called on us and I looked back at Alice. "Hey how come you don't want to come help?" she shrugged. "I'd rather draw some."

Then I noticed Edward didn't raise his hand either but I didn't have time to ask him why because we had to go. I waved to him goodbye.

"So, I began, when we were walking down the hallway, why didn't Edward come along?" Jasper and Emmett stopped and looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Edward didn't come?" Emmett asked with surprise in his voice. "No he didn't.... You guys didn't notice?" they shook their heads and I sighed. "So..... What did I get myself into by volunteering to help?"

Jasper laughed and patted my shoulder when a scared look came over my face. "Don't worry Bella, we're just getting the food and plates and stuff." I breathed out a sigh of relief.

We got to the office where stacks and stacks were piled up in a corner. Our eyes widened and Emmett chuckled, lifted up three huge piles and started off back to the classroom. Me and Jasper didn't fare as well so we asked the assistant to call down another person from our classroom. "He said that Edward Cullen should be right down to assist you," she told us smiling.

I rolled my eyes and tried grabbing a huge pile of stuff, stumbling out of the office and walking blindly to the classroom. I was doing well until I got to the stairs. I started walking up them and then lost my balance. I was falling...or at least I thought I was but Edward had caught me and the pile. I blushed brightly.

"Sorry," I whispered sheepishly. "Well now you've seen my klutz side." he laughed lightly and helped me up the stairs before walking back to the office. I made it to the classroom and basically dropped everything and walked to where Alice was drawing a girl named Tanya. "Hey Alice," I said plopping into the chair. I was used to her drawing periods.

She looked up and smiled at me. I pointed at the piles of stuff in the front. Her eyes widened and she looked at me with an amazed look. "Wow.... They really went all out...." I cracked up laughing and she joined me. We got up and walked over to Mr. Vanders desk. "Do you need any help sir? Setting up?" we asked nicely.

He smiled at us. "Yeah I do, could you push all the table's to the wall, fold them, stack them, and then set up the smaller tables, put out chairs, also, set out the food." our eyes widened and he laughed. "Just do what you can and when you friends come back, they can help you." we nodded and started getting the tables done.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward came up finally and me and Alice got out of the way. They had the tables done in less than three minutes so we rushed to get the smaller tables and chairs set up. Once we were done even with getting the food set up, all five of us plopped in chairs at a table. "I don't think these people realize what we just did for them," Emmett muttered grumpily.

I laughed and shoved a cupcake in his face. He jumped up, tackled me, and started trying to shove a marshmallow in my mouth. "Emmett!" Alice cried out, rushing up to help me. She pulled him off of me and I glared venomously. "You're so going to pay Emmett," I warned him.

He laughed at me and rolled his eyes. Hmmphing, I took a chip and scratched him with it. "What the hell!?" he yelled. I smirked. "Ass," I grumbled to him.

The two hours ended quickly and we went to Mrs. Sanchez's class to see what the big surprise was. We walked in to be greeted with Latin music and low lights. Mrs. Sanchez greeted us warmly, wearing a large skirt that was decorated with many bright and vibrant colors.

"Hello class!" she greeted us. I raised my eyebrow at her happy expression. "You're all probably wondering why I have the room decorated like this. Well I've decided that as a teacher of all things Spanish, you all should get the chance to learn some salsa dancing before you become an adult." many whispers spread throughout the room and I groaned.

"May I have some volunteers?" she didn't pick any of the hands raised. "Ah! Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen, please stand up here." I looked at Edward pleadingly. He gave me the "sorry but suck it up, I gotta deal with it too" look. We stood in front of the whole class.

"Okay, Salsa dancing is very complicated," she explained to the class. She took both of our hands and places them in the right positions. Then she took us through the steps slowly. When she didn't do one of the steps right, I blushed. "Umm Mrs. Sanchez? You did that step wrong. It's supposed to be the female getting dipped low," I pointed out blushing bright red.

She stopped and looked at me. Then she looked at the way she had us positioned and her eyes widened. "Why, your right child.... it seems that you already know the Salsa!" I blushed more and ducked my head down in embarrassment. "I don't know that much.... just enough to get me through the dance safely."

Her eyes widened even more. "So you know the whole dance and how to do it?" I nodded my head shyly. I looked up and her eyes were full or excitement. "Well Ms. Swan, would you be willing to guide Edward through the dance and show us?" my eyes widened and I sighed heavily before nodding slowly. "I guess I could."

She stood back and the floor was suddenly swept off my feet. Edward whispered in my ear. "You're not the only one that knows the Salsa," I gasped as he led me and I swept through the dance easily. I was blushing constantly but I liked the feel of Edward and me dancing, not caring what the others in the room thought.

When we were done, we were both breathing heavily as we looked at the class. They stood there with theirs mouths wide open and I laughed, breaking them of the stupor. Mrs. Sanchez broke into a clap, which everyone followed. "What luck!" she said happily. "To pick the two best Salsa dancers I've ever seen and not even know it!"

Edward squeezed my waist before smiling down at me and leading me back to the rest of the class. I blushed as everyone started praising us. Alice just stared at me. "Bella....Where did you learn to dance like that?!" "My mom....," I answered her sadly.

A small smile made it's way on my face and my eyes suddenly filled with tears. Edward hugged me tightly. "I never asked you this Bella, but where's your mom anyway?" I hugged him back tightly as a few tears came out. "My mom died of Cancer when I was twelve. She had just taught me how to dance the Salsa too..... Charlie never remarried... he still loves her."

"I'm so sorry about that Bella." Edward said, his arms going around me tighter and making me feel safer. We just sat in the corner of her classroom the whole time while everyone else learned the basics of the dance.

After that we were able to go to lunch. Which made me in a really happy mood because I was _hungry_ after dancing and everything. I practically skipped to the lunchroom, grabbed the food and sat down at a table, happily munching on a chicken sandwich. When everyone else joined me I raised an eyebrow at Rosalie. She wasn't dressed anything like she usually did.... In fact... the clothes looked way too big on her.

"So Rose...." I said smiling. "What's with the clothes. They look really weird," she glared at me and I smiled innocently. "They made everyone switch clothes with the person they sit next to. I sit next to someone named Laurent so.... he got my tight fitting skirt and my beautiful tank-top while I get...." she looked down in disgust. "These."

I laughed and continued with my delicious food happily. I sighed contentedly. "I love chicken," I mumbled to myself but Edward heard and laughed. I blushed bright red. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

He laughed more. "I figured but it's okay," he kissed my cheek. "I think it's cute." I blushed more and stood up quickly to throw my tray away. "Come on lover boy," I motioned for him to follow. "We got a gymnasium to get to." he laughed and followed me like I told him to.

"Hey!" Alice's voice was heard. "You meanies! Leaving us!!!" she ran after us but we ran faster than she did and entered the gym laughing. We quickly sat on the bleachers after the principal Mr. Dalton gave us the evil eye.

* * *

_**Kandierain751:**_

_**long. ass. chapter. I tell you that. I stopped and I'm gonna put the second half of the day in chapter 14 cus I am tired and wanna get this chapter done. ugh. **_

_**Review peoples if you want chapter 14!!!!**_

_** For real! I want 15 reviews! Or else....**_

_** No Chapter 14!!! I warned you......**_


	14. Principal Surprises

_**Kandierain751:**_

_**haha. Chapter 14**_

_**ya, its the long awaited last half of the school day. lol. sorry.**_

_**okay, hope you all like this chapter. Cuz I know I will.... **_

_**I think. **_

_**O.m.g. So many reviews!!! WE GOT PAST 100!!!! WOOT! SPECIAL THANKS TO:**_

_**darklust34, IHeartMrEdwardCullen, Bella0211, Mrs. Scissoorhands, yankeesgirl4565, trixily, Ana568, Sharon-Lov3s-You, 09xuereba, hewy, hey, Katherine, elleffaunts(TEN times), and.............. Twilover.17-Bella.**_

_**THANK YOU!!!**_

* * *

**Bpov**

I raised my eyebrows when Alice came in fuming and sat next to me, pulled my hair before hugging me tightly. "Meanie!" she stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed.

Once everyone had entered the gymnasium, Mr. Dalton stood at the podium. He cleared his throat and spoke to all of us. "All of you are probably wondering why you're here. Well I requested all your teachers not to tell you anything."

I rolled my eyes and held Edward's hand because I was bored. He looked at me briefly and I shrugged. We paid attention to Mr. Dalton again. "I've decided that we should have a sudden talent show at Forks High!" the whole gym erupted in cheers and me and Edward just looked at each other. "Umm.... wow....," I said laughing a bit. "Wanna enter?" I asked him smirking.

"Sure," he shrugged. "What do you want to do though?" he asked me. I thought about it for a second. "How about we do separate acts. You playing your violin. And I want to sing. How about that?" he liked it and we had to go up to Mr. Dalton and tell him to call Carlisle and get Edward's violin.

We were now currently in the music room that I didn't even know existed, looking for a song for me.

Edward on one computer, me on another. I brought up a song that looked fun to sing. "Everytime we touch by Cascada.... How does that sound?" I said to him. He looked the song over and nodded approvingly. I smiled brightly at him.

_**(Performing Time)**_

**Bpov**

I was standing in the dressing rooms with Alice and Rosalie really nervous. I had on a shirt that to wear it, you had to tie it around the neck, then multiple ties on the back to make a web style. My pants were black skinny jeans with black flats on with a light red design on them to contrast the outfit. I read over the lyrics one more time before stepping out onstage. I was before Edward and I saw him staring intensely at me from the curtain. I gulped and he smiled encouragely.

Grabbing the mic I started to sing when the music came on....

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

The techno music played and I sat there, looking into the many students looking my way and watching me. I breathed one last deep breathe before starting up again.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

The last bit of music played and I wiped a bit of sweat from my forehead. Sighing, I sang the very last bit.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

The music stopped and everyone came to their feet, clapping and some were whistling. I blushed and bowed low to them and left the stage.

Next up was Edward. I sat in the front row, making sure that I got a good view of my love as he wow-ed the crowd. When he came out I nearly died. loose fitting black jeans with a button down white shirt. He had on his skater shoes still and I laughed softly. He pulled out the stool I had sat on and sat down. He took the mic and spoke in it.

"I was scheduled to play my violin but I thought it more fitting to sing a song for all of you. It's dedicated to the love of my life. Bella Swan." I blushed and he winked at me. "It's all about her."

**(Nsync: God must of** **spent a little more time on you)**

_Yeah...._

_Oh yes_

_Ohhh..yeah.._

_Can this be true?_

_Tell me, can this be real?_

_How can I put into words what I feel?_

_My life was complete_

_I thought I was whole_

_Why do I feel like I'm losing control?_

_I never thought that love could feel like this_

_and you've changed my world with just one kiss._

_How can it be that right here with me_

_there's an angel?_

_It's a miracle..._

_Your love is like a river_

_Peaceful and deep_

_Your soul is like a secret_

_That I never could keep_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I know that it's true_

_God must have spent..._

_A little more time_

_On you..._

_(A little more time, yes he did baby)_

_In all of creation_

_All things great and small_

_You are the one that surpasses them all_

_More precious than_

_Any diamond or pearl_

_They broke the mold_

_When you came in this world_

_And I'm trying hard to figure out_

_Just how I ever did without_

_The warmth of your smile_

_The heart of a child_

_That's deep inside_

_Leaves me purified_

_Your love is like a river_

_Peaceful and deep (and deep)_

_Your soul is like a secret_

_That I never could keep_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I know that it's true_

_God must have spent..._

_A little more time_

_On you..._

_(on you, on you, on you, you....on you, on you, on you, you..) ohhh..._

_(on you, on you, on you, you....on you, on you, on you, you..) yeah..._

_Never thought that love could feel like this_

_and you changed my world with just one kiss._

_How can it be that right here with me_

_There's an angel?_

_It's a miracle..._

_Your love is like a river_

_Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep)_

_Your soul is like a secret_

_That I never could keep_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I know that it's true_

_God must have spent..._

_A little more time_

_On you..._

_(on you, on you, on you, you..)_

_God must have spent..._

_A little more time_

_on you_

_(on you, on you..you....you..oooh..yeah)_

_A little more time_

_on you...ohhh_

I had tears in my eyes and was looking at him with love as the music went off and the crowd exploded in clapping. God I loved this man so much it hurt.

When he finished, instead of walking off the stage, he went to the edge of the stage where I was and jumped down smiling that little smug smile I had first seen him with. He sat down next to me and kissed my cheek. "You were amazing," he whispered. I blushed. He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Cute. You're blushing."

The rest of the performances went on and by the time the last one was finished and it was 2:35, ten minutes after we were supposed to get out. We all shuffled to our lockers, got our things and left, not to return until January 10th.

I met everyone outside and nearly got killed by Alice. "Omg Bella you were amazing!!!" she jumped up and down with me and I laughed at how energetic she was.

"Come on guys, let's go back to Edward's house and recuperate with Esme's amazing cooking," Emmett said grabbing all of us somehow and dragging us to the cars. We laughed and complied. Not like any of us were going to argue. We loved Esme's cooking. She actually brought me food when I was in the hospital.

I smiled and hooked arms with Edward, laughing as it started snowing and a little bit of it landed on his nose. I was going to like this Christmas a lot this year.

* * *

_**Kandierain751:**_

_**omg, this chapter was cool!!! **_

_**The song Bella sang? everytime we touch? yeah, love that song. I had to include it in the story. and of course, we gotta love that little song that Edward just HAD to sing. Nsync? ya, love them too!!! they are awesome. But anyway, hope you liked this chapter!!! WOOT!**_

_**Hey I would really like mah 15 reviews please!? **_

_**BYE!!!!**_


	15. Christmas Food

_**Kandierain751:**_

_**Chapter 15 peoples.....**_

_**holy sh** that's alot to me. Haha. *goes into shock***_

_**But anyway. CHIRSTMAS!!!! WOOT!!!Man, I love doing holidays in fics. **_

_**Ugh. I'm in pain. But hope you like!**_

_**Holy mother of hell all the reviews I got... I was.... shocked!!! Like, we went up to 151 people!!! *jaw drops***_

_**I would REALLY like to thank these people: **_

_**elleffaunts(3), twianatic215, Mrs. Scissoohands, Bella0211, darklust34, yankeesgirl4565, trixily, Freedomforme, Ana568, Sharon-Lov3s-You, IHeartMrEdwardCullen, .cullen(19!!!!!)**_

* * *

**Bpov**

Sitting in Edward's parent's house was comforting. The fire was going and Esme was literally making us sweets to eat like cookies. Emmett of course just had to go and say that me and Edward sang today at school and I glared daggers at him while he smirked.

"Really?" Esme asked with amazement. I nodded shyly and she smiled brightly. "Oh that's wonderful! I always loved a good song. She sat across from me. "Would you sing for me Bella?" she pleaded and I caved easily. Esme was too sweet to deny.

I sighed heavily as everyone crowded closer. I wondered where Carlisle had gone for a second before shrugging it off and singing a song that I knew I had always loved, closing my eyes and losing myself to it.

Once I had finished I opened my eyes and saw Edward looking at me fondly. I blushed and he leaned down, gathered me up in his arms and kissed my nose.

Chuckling, Carlisle appeared at the doorway with a video camera. "That was adorable," he said. "Now I have a cute family moment." I blushed more.

He looked at me with Edward's smile. Well, now I knew where they got it from. "Well I'll need something to show to your kids." I paled instantly. "Ki....Kids?" I stuttered out. Esme giggled.

I shook my head furiously and that's when I noticed Edward had picked me up. "Edward! Put me down!!" I screamed lightly. He laughed. "No thank you Bella," he laughed again and carried me to Carlisle and where the camera was. I shrieked and buried my face in his chest.

"They can still see and hear you love," he whispered in my ear. I blushed more and faced the camera shakily. "Hi....." I whispered to it, waving slightly. Edward finally sat me down and Esme ran up to me. I felt something watching me so I figured Carlisle was recording our conversation. "Bella.... Would you like to invite yourself and Charlie over here for Christmas Day?" Esme was blushing and I went speechless. "You really mean that?" I asked her, almost speechless.

"I really do mean it Bella. You and your father are a part of this family now and I think of you as a daughter. Same with Carlisle." she trailed off for a second, to smile at her husband behind the camera and he sat the camera down and came over to us. "Really Bella, you're a part of this family!"

I had tears in my eyes and Edward laughed softly from where he was. Esme looked at him sternly. "Alice, Rosalie, you're welcome to invite your family as well," Esme said with a smile on her face.

Rosalie and Alice ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Mrs. Cullen," Alice cheered happily. "Yes, thank you. It's a very kind offer and I have no doubt that my family is going to come," Rosalie agreed. I smiled at them.

"Bells?" Emmett called from the couch. I looked at him with a questioning face. "What is it?"

"You would look cute pregnant," he simply stated. My eyes widened and I looked at him as though he were crazy. "Ex....excuse me?" I said shocked.

"Well I sure as hell-" Esme gave him a look. "Sorry Mrs. Cullen," he muttered quickly before continuing. "Anyway, I don't want you pregnant! Don't worry about that Bells. I was just saying."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Emmett so help me if you ever do that again, I'll take a bottle of ax and a lighter to your x-box." he gasped and I smirked. "That's right. No more x-box live for you." he pouted and I laughed.

Esme was smiling at us and Carlisle was filming again. "Do you ever put that down?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. He just smiled in response. I rolled my eyes making him laugh.

I suddenly felt Esme's hand grabbing my arm "Come on Bella, why don't we surprise our boys with some dinner," I nodded and when Alice and Rosalie offered to come, Esme just shook her head no. "You two girls help out Carlisle or something."

Once we got in the kitchen, Esme opened the fridge and stared inside. "What do you know how to cook Bella?" she asked me, stepping aside for me to look as well. I looked at the ingredients she had and pondered. "Well.... We could make meatloaf with mashed potatoes and corn," I said. Esme brightened up.

"Oh I've always wanted to try the different recipes that people have for meatloaf!!!" she clapped her hands together and I laughed. "Well it seems that you have the chance now." she nodded happily and I laughed again.

"Do you mind if we do it the way I've always made it?" I asked her hesitantly. She laughed. "Bella, of course I don't mind! I want to learn how to make it the way you do," I blushed. "Okay, then we'll need ground beef, crackers,...." I listed all the ingredients to her and she wrote them down on a recipe paper.

I laughed when Edward stuck his head in. "Do you two need any help?" Esme raised an eyebrow. "You never want to help Edward.... Why now?" he blushed when Emmett yelled from the living room.

"Lover boy wants to impress Bella!" I blushed as well. "Shut up Emmett!" he laughed and I wanted so bad to go in there and smack him. So, instead, I started grinding the crackers to fine bits while Edward got stuck with the job of mixing the onion soup mix, ground beef, and ketchup together.

Me and Esme looked at him. He had the same expression Alice had on her face when she was trying to mix brownies. I laughed. His face was tilted to the side, tongue sticking out and his concentration focused only on the meat.

I walked up to him slowly and whispered in his ear. "I think that's enough Edward," he jumped in the air and I laughed. "Bella!" he exclaimed. I shrugged and bumped him aside. I dumped the crackers in and quickly mixed them together, way faster than Edward would have been able to.

He looked at me in awe and I smiled brightly at him. "Esme you preheated the oven right?" I asked her. She nodded and I silently cheered. I slowly put the mix in a pan she had gotten out for me.

Wiping my hands on the black apron I had on, I sat on the counter. "So," I started to ask Esme. "Do people in this house like mashed potatoes and corn."

Edward's eyes brightened up and Esme giggled. "Bella honey, liking is an understatement." my eyes widened. "Okay then!" I hopped off the counter. "Where's your whole potatoes?" she quickly got me a bag and I dropped it in Edward's hands.

"Here you go," I said smiling sweetly at him. "Get a bowl and a peeler and get to work!" I motioned for him to move and get to work. He pouted and left for the living room. Esme turned to me.

"Bella you don't mind if I ask you something do you?" I shook my head. "Do you like Edward?"

I blushed bright red. "Yes I really really like him. As you know, he's a lot different than any of the boyfriends I've had before and that alone is a good thing." I smiled fondly. "And actually, the more time I spend with him, the more I learn to like him... And I'm thinking even loving him."

She smiled the brightest smile I'd ever seen. "I'm so happy for you Isabella dear." I tilted my head in questioning. "Because I know what love is and that's what your in." I gasped.

"Re....Really?" I asked her, my eyes widening and my heart suddenly beating a thousand beats a minute. "But what if Edward doesn't love me back?" She laughed.

"Sweetie, I've never seen two people more in love before than you two," I blushed brighter. "So.... What about that corn?" I changed subjects. She rolled her eyes and handed me a can of corn. "Let's just use this."

I poured it in a bowl with a bit of butter and heated it up in the microwave. Edward came back in the room with perfectly peeled potatoes. I smiled at him as he handed me the bowl. He sniffed the air. "It smells wonderful." he wrapped his arms around my waist and followed behind me as I started to make the food. "Shoo!" I said to him, trying to get his arms away. "I have to make this so go play x-box with Emmett!"

He pouted and walked out of the room. I just saw Esme chuckling softly. "What?" I asked her confused. "It's just like a younger version of me and Carlisle," she said. I blushed again before sitting on the counter again.

* * *

**Bpov**

A little while later the oven went off and I nearly burned myself getting the food out. Then the mashed potatoes finished. I was waiting on the corn when Carlisle came in with the camera. "Say hi to your future kids," he joked and I glared while my face was bright red. The microwave went off and I hurried over to it, conscious that he was recording everything.

I took the corn out and set it on the counter with the potatoes and the meatloaf. I spread butter in the potatoes and put the littlest bit of ketchup on the meatloaf. "Esme would you help me carry these out to the dining room?" she nodded and we both carried out the dishes as Carlisle followed.

"Children!" Esme shouted. "The food's done. Come into the dining room if you want to eat!" they all came in and sat down.

I bit my nails nervously. I hoped they liked it.....

* * *

_**Kandierain751: lol. Yeah, I make this exact recipe thing except my mom just tells me what to do. haha. But anyways, next chapter is going to be the dinner-time and then part of christmas. yup!**_

_**Remember yall, I want fifteen reviews!!! Or no update!!! woot!!!**_


	16. Surprise Surprise

_**Kandierain751:**_

_**Chapter 16 people.**_

_**Umm.... ya, hope you all this chapter.**_

_**Thanks so so so so much for all the reviews. Really shocked me!!!**_

_**=]**_

_**Special shout-outs to these people for reviewing!:**_

_**.cullen, Bella0211, .323, Mrs. Scissoorhands, Nici543, trixily, ana568, EdwardLover1992, twianatic215, IHeartMrEdwardCullen, and IzzyBella!!!!! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS THAT HAVE GOTTEN ME SO FAR!!! YOU GUYS ROCK! **_

* * *

__

**Edpov**

I sat down in one of the chairs as I smelled the delicious food my Bella had made. Looking around at everyone I could tell that they liked how it smelled too.

Everyone just sat there not knowing what to do. Bella rolled her eyes. "Well, what are you all waiting for?! Eat!" we dug in all at once. I grabbed a plenty amount of everything and was about to take a bite when Alice squealed happily. I stopped mid-bite.

"Oh. My. God Bella this is sooooo good!" she took another huge bite and Bella blushed. "It's not that good Alice," she mumbled.

I took a bite quickly to see for myself. What I tasted amazed me. "Bella, your cooking is simply fantastic," she blushed more and I laughed. Finally everyone had eaten at least a serving of the food. Esme turned to Bella who was sitting next to her. "You should take some home to Charlie. I've seen that man eat before.... Not pleasant what he puts together and calls food."

Bella laughed and nodded her head. "He once took a bag of ramen and potato chips and ate it!" Alice's eyes widened and made Bella laugh more. "You would think my father was in college."

Esme stood up and walked to the kitchen. She came out a minute later with two tupper-ware containers and a small cake. "Dessert anyone?" Bella perked up instantly. "Yay!!! Esme's cooking!" Everyone took a slice and left the biggest to Bella.

She took the slice and stared at it for a second. "Umm...." she trailed off and took a small bite. "Vanilla, with cinnamon specks.....I can taste to flour and eggs... along with mint....." everyone but Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie looked at her with shock.

"Ho....How did you do that Bella?" I asked her, my eyes wide and shocked beyond belief.

She shrugged and blushed. I shook my head lightly. " Bella, you are just full of surprises aren't you?" Rosalie spoke up. "Bella did this once at a thanksgiving dinner and her family followed with what she said....It seems to run in the family."

Emmett piped up. "Beautiful, kind, great cook, good dancer, can tell ingredients in foods... plays video games..." he stopped, stood up and hugged her tightly. "I love my little sis!!!"

Jasper chuckled. "Emm, calm down please," Emmett let go of Bella. She gasped for air and Alice giggled. Carlisle stood up. "Who would like to help me with the decorations?" All of us said yes and Esme smiled at me. I stopped.

"Do you need help putting the food away?" I looked at her uncertain. She shook her head. "You go help Carlisle. You have always loved doing that," she shooed me away and I ran through the house, heading to the den where I knew everyone would be.

* * *

**(A Week Later)**

**Bpov**

Yawning, I sat in my favorite chair across from Charlie. I still hadn't asked him about Christmas at the Cullen's and I guessed now was the time. "Dad?" I said hesitantly.

He looked up at me from the pasta I had cooked him for dinner. "Yeah Bells?" I prepared myself. "Well... The Cullens are having a Christmas dinner and party thing for people they consider their family and they invited us...." Charlie looked surprised. "Would you want to come?"

He laughed at me. "Sweetie... did you know it's been a long time since we went to that..." he trailed off and whispered something I think he meant for me not to hear. "Not since your mother died at least..." I looked up at him in shock.

"What did you just say?!" I said loudly. "We've known the Cullens before?"

He nodded before continuing. "Your mother was a patient of Carlisle's..... He invited us to one of the dinners when you were about five I think. I think it would be a god idea to go." I just stared at him.... "So your saying we knew the Cullens?"

"Yes Bells," he sighed again. "You even played with their son Edward. The one your with."

I blinked rapidly.... "Shit!" I cried out. he looked at me. "Please refrain from cursing in this house young lady." I glared at him. "Whatever....yeah... I'm calling Alice...." I stood up and went to my room.

Sitting on the bed, I dialed Alice's cell phone number. She picked up the first ring. "Hello?" I sighed in thanks she picked up. "Guess what?"

"What?" she asked curiously. I heard a plop and assumed she had jumped on her bed.

"I knew Edward and Esme and Carlisle when I was little!!!"

She screamed. "No way!!!"

"Yeah," I continued. "My dad just told me that we went to one of the Christmas parties and that my mom was Carlisle's patient."

I heard a giggle. "Listen Bella that's so... weird but can I get back to you?" I heard another giggle before shhing.

I raised an eyebrow... "So... Alice... Who's over there with you?" I heard a line of cuss words before her answering me. "Jasper's here okay?"

I gasped. "I knew it!!!" She cussed again and I laughed loudly. "Hi Jasper!!!" he muttered a hi back and I laughed harder. "Okay so I'll leave you alone to your baby-making-" Alice gasped. "We are not!" I continued. "Oh yeah, before I get off, I can go to the party. Can you?"

"Yeah I can. So can Rosalie," she told me before hanging up on me. I held the phone out in front of me. "Damn... I can't believe that," I said to myself. "Even Alice is being bad." I shook my head and lay back on my bed.

* * *

_**Kandierain751: haha!!! I loved doing that!!! Okay okay, short chapter... I know. Please don't hate me!!! But... yeah, wanted to get this chapter up before yall kill me. lol. More told tomorro! Woot! review people!!! 15!!!**_


	17. Mmm Mistletoe

_**Kandierain751:**_

_**haha. Chapter 17**_

_**yeah yeah, yall want to get to the chapter already but I need to say something.....shit I forg- ah never mind I remembered. Do yall want me to put their summer in this story or in a small one-shot? Cuz I am stuck between the two. Help?**_

_**Enjoy the chapi!**_

_**Thank you to all these people for Reviewing:**_

_**.323, darklust34, Bella0211, Mrs. Scissoorhands, Melly-O, bree-anne-Lautner, Melly-O, Ana568, trixily, Elizzie-3, .cullen, peachy23, yankeesgirl4565, yankeesgirl4565**_

_**WOOT!!!!**_

* * *

**Bpov**

"Crap shit fuck damn," I kept up the cuss words, mad at Alice. Jasper was sitting next to me and he raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" I said angrily to him.

"Just wondering why your so mad," he told me. I glared at him. It was all his fault. All his fault I'm stuck here in this damn house decorating for the party that was happening tonight. So I kinda went off.

"_**It's all your fault!" **_I yelled at him. I muttered the last bit. "All your fault for convincing Alice I needed to experience helping decorate."

Alice walked in at that moment before Jasper could reply to what I'd just said. She handed me a box and Jasper a box. "Take this to the side hallway," she told me. I nodded and walked off. Dang this thing was heavy!

When I got there, what I saw made me drop the box I was holding and it crashed to the ground. Edward stood on the ladder, reaching up to hang up a mistletoe. His shirt rode up and showed off the six pack underneath.

Startled by the sudden crash of the box, he looked over at me and in the process the ladder shook dangerously and he toppled over on me.

I screamed in pain. His eyes widened and he quickly jumped off of me. "Oh my god Bella are you okay?" I nodded and bit my lip. "Umm.... Edward,.... please don't ever have a ladder drop on me again."

I stood up slowly, testing my ability to walk at the moment. When I found I could walk safely, I walked over to the box and peered inside. It was full of stringers, garland, little red ribbons... and a shit-load of mistletoe. I grinned up at Edward.

"Your parents are dead set on people kissing at their parties aren't they?" I said pointing to the mistletoe. He laughed. "Why of course Bella. It's my parent's ambition to see their guests kiss."

I stared at him. His face really did look serious. "Yo...Your kidding right?" I asked nervously. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Am I?" he returned the question and my eyes widened.

He grinned and I finally got that he was joking with me. "Edward!" I said mad. I pouted and he laughed. I closed my eyes tightly and stuck my lower lip out.

He grabbed my side and I screamed and opened my eyes in shock. He held a mistletoe above my head. I looked at him curiously. "I'm interested in seeing my guests kiss as well," and he pressed his lips against mine. I smiled slightly and kissed him back slowly before letting go. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you so much," I said to him giggling. He looked dazed and when I said those words he looked at me shocked.

"I love you so much too," he said smiling down at me. Smiling back at him for a moment, then I looked away and picked the ladder up. "Ugh, come on, we need to get these stupid decorations up so Alice doesn't yell at us." He nodded.

Together we were able to hang up everything in the two boxes he had in the hallway. We stood at the end of it looking at our work. "Oh thank god," I said plopping down on the floor. He smirked at me from above.

"Get up Bella," he said rolling my eyes. I pouted. "You know for a fact that we are not done decorating this house," I pouted more. "I know," I said unhappily. "That's why I am hiding right here so I don't have to do any more." he laughed at me.

"Bella, get up," I shook my head no. "Bella!" he whined. "Get up already before Alice comes in and-" "Too late!" Alice said glaring at me. I looked at her sheepishly.

She dragged me out of the hallway and into the living room. "Oww oww oww," I said as my ass got dragged on the ground. She giggled at me and dropped me at the feet of Rosalie. She smiled down at me and proceeded where Alice had left off, dragging me to her red convertible.

"OWW!!!"I screamed at her when she finally let go of me and pointed her finger motioning for me to get in. I did and she smiled. "What the hell was with that?"

She laughed. "Well since me and Alice both know you have no fashion sense at all, Alice decided I need to help you get ready for the party tonight," I paled instantly. I was just going to wear jeans normally. With Rosalie it would be much more. _Shit._

She smiled at me again before practically speeding to my house. All I did was bury my face in my hands. This was going to suck.

* * *

_**Kandierain751: *Blushes* I know I didn't update yesterday. So so so sorry for that! Let's just say, pissing off your mother does nothing to help with keeping your computer status. Pouts. She said I wasn't able to update yesterday because she knows how important updating this story is and that was my punishment... Mumbles...Bitch.... anyway, thank you for the reviews and I hate myself even more because I said in the last chapter, "More tomoro." Groans. I am so so so so sorry!!! Please forgive by 15 reviews? *Puppy eyes***_

_**Also, one more thing to say. The only reason I'm able to update everyday is because I'm a teenage girl with no job and no life in the summer. lol jk. but for real, once school starts, I'm going to have to make my updates less often. But don't worry too much about that. It's still June and the new school year doesn't start until August 18. lol. Okay, Okay, I'll go. sorry for the huge a.n.**_


	18. Rosalie's Time to Shine

_**Kandierain751:**_

_**It's chapter 18. yup. Rosalie's time to shine with Bella. Isn't she lucky? lol.**_

_**yum. for any of yall that live in an area with an Arbys, man, we are so lucky!! I'm currently typing this eating their curly fries!**_

_**Okay, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**To my faithful, nice reviewers that reviewed for me...:**_

_**.323, Elizzie-3, twianatic215, yankeesgirl4565, trixily, littlemisscullen23, Freedomforme, IHeartMrEdwardCullen, and...... freedomforme. **_

_**=]**_

* * *

**Bpov**

I sighed again for the hundredth time I think since Rosalie dragged me into my room and started rummaging through my closet. I sighed and tried to make myself disappear into my pillow. It didn't work.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled at me. I snapped up hurriedly. "Jeez Bella, I called like five times," she handed me one of the shirts I never wear. It was tunic sweater with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. She then leaned down and picked up my black strap-up black heals and rushed me to the bathroom where I changed into everything.

I came out and she actually screamed.... "Shit Rose!" I said covering my ears. "That hurt!"

"Sorry," she said quickly. "But you look so cute! How come you never wore this before?" I shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "Here," she handed me a long scarf that matched my shirt.

"Okay....."I was confused but I put it on anyway. Guiding me to the mirror I had in my room, she sat me down in the chair and started messing with make-up....

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

_**(Hour Later)**_

"Rose!!!!" I said angrily. "Aren't you done yet?" I looked at the clock and my eyes widened more than they should be able to. "ROSE!!! We've got an hour before the party starts!"

She gasped and stopped what she was doing. "Okay you look fine," she said turning my chair so I could see. I gasped this time.

She smiled and pulled me out of the chair. She had her make up out of her purse and applied in less than a minute. "What the hell Rose?" I asked her. "You couldn't have just done that for me?"

She rolled her eyes and I sighed. She started down the stairs and I yelled after her. "Hey! Where are you going?"

She smiled up the stairs at me. "Me? I'm going to my house. You on the other hand, are waiting for Edward to come pick you up," she smiled innocently and I growled at her. "You better run Hale," she eep-ed and ran out the door.

Groaning I slid down the stairs so that I was sitting on the bottom step. Yawning I got my phone out and started to text Edward.

(**Bold=**Bella)(_Italics_=Edward)

**Sup**

_Hey. How u doing?_

**Good I guess. Rose just left. pouts. I'm here alone.**

_hey its k. I'll see ya in a minute. I'm picking you up._

**grr. don see y i cant just drive myself there. **

_Because I'm a gentleman and I pick my girlfriend up._

**rolls eyes. Whatever romeo.**

_All for you my Juliet. chuckles_

**blushes. Jeez I'm teasing and yours sounds like a compliment.**

_That would be because it was one my dear. _

**glares. you sound so old-fashioned.**

_that would be because I am old-fashioned. You just noticed this?_

**well it's a lot more pronouced through texting. =P**

_haha. I'm here.... darlin.... cracks up laughing._

**k. be rite out......and don't tease me!**

I put my phone away in the purse I saw on the table by the door and walked out in the snowing, chilly winter. Shivering I ran to the car parked in the drive-way. Edward opened the door for me and I climbed in hurriedly.

"Cold?" he asked me laughing. I glared at him. "Yes, very much so."

"Aww," he hugged me tightly and I blushed. "It's okay. You want the heat on?" I nodded, my face still bright red and he let go of me and turned it on as high as it would go.

That was when he finally looked at me. "Wow Bella you look amazing," he said after he has stared for a minute. I blushed more. "Aww, I love this," he said, and he kissed my forehead before turning back to the wheel and driving to his house.

I just sat there looking at him. We got to a stop-light. He turned to me with a slight blush on his face. "Bella... would you please stop staring? It's making me blush really badly," my eyes widened and he laughed. "Here," he pointed to the radio.

I turned it on to a random station. A song a knew came on and I started humming to it. Edward turned slightly to look at me. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" I asked him, still humming to the music.

"Would you please stop humming? Your a great singer, and because of that, I want to look at you... but if I do, we die," I gulped and stopped. "Sorry," I blushed.

He laughed and took one hand off the steering wheel to rub my hand. "It's okay. Your so cute," I blushed more before contenting myself to just listen to the music.

After about ten minutes we got there and I was about to open my car door to get out when it was opened for me and Edward held out his hand for me to hold. I smiled softly and took it, getting out gingerly and slowly. He smiled at me and kept holding my hand while we walked into the house.

I gasped at the decorations and looked at Edward in amazement. "The house didn't look anything like this when I left... you did all this in that short amount of time?" he nodded. "We had Emmett remember?" I giggled.

"_**BELLA**_!" Emmett ran up to us and hugged me tightly. Edward chuckled. "Speak of the devil and he shall come," he muttered. Emmett looked at him curiously, "What was that Eddie?"

Edward glared and I laughed when Emmett let me go. "Don't call me that Emmett," I laughed more. "So... Emmett, is the rest of the gang here yet?"

"Yup!" I drove Rosalie here and Jasper came with Alice a couple minutes before you guys got here." my eyes widened at Alice. She was dancing in front of all the guests giggling and laughing. I ran up to her and pulled her away. "Alice?" I asked her hesitantly. "You okay?"

She hugged me tightly. "Of course I am silly. You know how much I love parties," she went up to everyone else and gave them huge hugs too.

I spotted Charlie and walked up to him. He was wearing a dress shirt and black slacks. I laughed. "You dressed up."

He gave me a hug hello. "Nice to see you too Bells," I laughed and hugged him back. "So recognize anything from the time we went when you were five?" I shook my head no.

"Well I'm sure the Cullens have videos from Edward's childhood. Maybe you're in one of them," he suggested. I paled. Like hell I wanted to see myself when I was five.

"Ah...No thanks dad," I said laughing nervously. He shrugged. "Whatever you want Bells," he patted my head and walked off to some guy I knew he fished with.

Smiling I made my way to the kitchen where I knew Esme would be. She spotted me and ran up to me, her hands still in oven mitts. She hugged me tightly and I giggled. "How is my future daughter in-law?" I blushed and it made her laugh.

"I'm just kidding dear. Here, try this," she handed me a chocolate cookie. I tasted it and nearly died. "It's really really good!" she cheered happily. "I made them but didn't know if I should serve them or not. Now I will!"

I followed her to the counter and she picked up two trays of the cookies. "Would you mind taking these to where Carlisle is? He's in the den," I nodded and took the trays from her.

I finally made it to the den. Opening the door, I walked in the room where a big screen was. I paled seeing what they were playing. Past memories. I glared and sat the cookies down on the table and tried to sneak back out of the room.

"Bella!" Carlisle called out my name and I froze cursing. I turned around and smiled at him. "Come over here!" I went over to where he was and he pointed to the screen. "Look it's Edward and Emmett when they were younger."

I looked at the screen. There they were. Edward was wearing a pokemon shirt and jeans and Emmett was wearing only a pair of shorts. They were playing some game at the park. I paled when a memory came to me......_Shit I knew this park_..........

* * *

_**Kandierain751: Ooo...... Looks like Bella's about to have a flashback of when she was little. And to explain why she doesn't remember any of this is sometimes, you just don't remember. I would also blame it on her mother dying and getting sick so her memories are of mostly spending time with her mother. Sometimes, memories get replaced by others. That's my poor explanation. Deal with it. =] see yall soon! And GRR!!! I wan fifteen reviews!!! *CRIES***_


	19. Memories Revealed

_**Kandierain751:**_

_**Chapter 19: Flashback**_

_**Bella Is all of a sudden, remembering a lot of the times she spent with not only Emmett but also Edward.... **_

_**But anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews yall give me!**_

_**Don kill me for not updating in such a long time!!! Please?**_

_**Okay, Thank you too:....**_

_**darklust34, Melly-O, Locketful o' Heartache(I LOVE YOUR USERNAME!!!), teamEdward323, pieisdabeesknees, yankeesgirl4565, G, trixily, Freedomforme, sprinter1, Ana568, hardygirl87, Bella0211, bree-anne Lautner, Shyrazie, Twilover 17-Bella, Dolphin67789, IHeartMrEdwardCullen(I swear your name freakin rocks!!!) **_

_***Hands out plushes of Edward when he was little in a pokemon shirt***_

* * *

**Bpov**

**(Flashback)**

_Bella: age four_

"_Eddie!" I screamed out, tackling him to the ground and giggling mercilessly. I started tickling the older boy and he laughed trying to get me off him. "Em! Come help me! Eddie's too big!" Emmett came over and helped me tickle him._

"_White flag white flag!" Edward pleaded and me and Emmett looked at each other before shrugging and getting off him. _

"_Psyche!" He tackled me and I started squealing and giggling as he kept tickling my sides. Emmett joined him and they both started attacking me. "Nooooo!!!" I screamed. They laughed at me and I managed to roll away from them and run to the older woman by the bench. _

"_Aunt Esme!" I said panting and holding onto her leg. "What is it?" she looked down at me and picked me up. I screamed happily. I pointed to the boys. "They tickled me and wouldn't let me up!"_

_She looked over at the sheepish boys and clicked her tongue at them. I giggled. _

**(End Flashback) **

I gasped and covered my mouth. That was the same video from that day. I ran out of the room and toward the kitchen_. _"Esme?" I asked, panting and out of breath. she looked at me worriedly.

"What is it? What happened?" I suddenly felt bad for making her worry. "I knew you.... all of you...." I felt black creeping into my vision and a gasp as I fell to the ground.

_**(Another Flashback)**_

_Bella: Age 7_

_I sat on a swing while a boy pushed me from behind. I looked back at him and smiled. "Come on Eddie! Go faster," I said giggling. The older boy listened and pushed more, making me go higher and scream. _

"_Edward, please be careful. She's a year younger than you remember that," my mother said from the bench where she was sitting with Esme. _

"_It's okay Aunt Renee," he yelled back at her. "She's fine. She asked me to swing her higher...."_

**(End Flashback)**

Gasping I sat up and almost passed out again. Edward was standing next to the couch I was on. "Are you okay Bella?" I nodded slowly.

I looked at Esme.... No _Aunt Esme_ and my eyes widened. How could I forget all of that?! "I know you all...." I said in a surprised voice. Alice looked at me with a confused face.

"I remember you all...." I trailed off. "How could I forget? How come you all never told me anything?" my eyes started to tear up.

"What do you mean Bella?" Edward asked me, his face concerned. "Eddie...." I whispered. His face was shocked and he looked at me for a second before whispering softly. "Bells?" I nodded and his eyes widened. "Aunt Renee....." I nodded again.

I looked at Esme. "How come you never told me that you knew me when I was little?" I asked her.

She shook her head "I didn't know that you were that Bella.... well I guess I sort of did. When you did that thing with remembering all the ingredients. I just sort of wanted you to figure it out on your own." she smoothed my hair from my face.

Looking at both Edward and Esme, I could now point out things that were such obvious facts that I _should_ have been able to tell who they were. I groaned. "I feel so stupid. I mean, I've even been in this house before!"

Edward chuckled. "The last time I saw you, you were eleven years old. That was the day we went to the zoo and you had to go home early."

I remembered that day. It was the day my mom had gone to the doctors for her check-up and her new doctor, Carlisle, had discovered something none of the other doctors had. Cancer.

My eyes widened and tears came suddenly. Pouring down my cheeks I started sobbing and curled into a little ball. I felt arms wrap around me and I leaned into the embrace, wanting...no _needing_ the comfort. I cried into their arms and before I knew it, I was asleep again.

**Epov**

Standing in the living room, I was talking about the party with Emmett and wondered slightly where Bella got off to. Suddenly I heard a crash from the kitchen and a scream following it. I looked at Emmett once and we nodded before running there.

Apparently, everyone had made it their business to find out what happened so me and Emmett had to push roughly through the crowd.

Bella lay on the kitchen floor with Mom's arms under her. "Bella!!" I yelled and rushed to her. I cradled her in my arms and carried her to the living room. Dad came into the room.

"Edward, I need you to sit her on the couch so I can look at her," he told me. I nodded slightly and sat her down gently.

Once he had been over her for a minute, he sat up and sighed relieved. "She's fine. She only passed out from shock. She should wake up in a little while," he paused. "Right now though, we should end the party a little early."

Mom agreed silently and once the guests had left, we all sat down by Bella, waiting for her to wake up.

Suddenly she sat up and almost screamed. My eyes widened. "Are you okay Bella?" I was extremely worried and scared. I didn't want her hurt or anything ever again.

She nodded slowly and looked at mom. I could tell she was thinking something. "I know you all," she said in a surprised voice. "What do you mean Bella?" Alice asked her.

"I know you all..... I remember you all," she paused for a second. "How could I forget you all? How come you never told me?" her eyes became watery and I wanted to hold her again.

"What do you mean Bella?" I asked her worried.

"Eddie....." she whispered. My eyes widened and my chest constricted. "Bells......" I whispered back. I suddenly remembered the little girl and her mother... "Aunt Renee...." I whispered again.

She nodded and turned to talk to Mom. I blanked out. _Bella...The girl who I loved as a sister when I was younger....I knew this love was strong.....And Aunt Renee.....She's dead...._ I was brought back to my senses by Bella's voice talking louder.

"....I feel so stupid! I mean, I've even been in this house before!" she groaned and then slipped off into her thoughts. _Why couldn't I tell it was her? She looks exactly like she did when she was younger. Even her voice is similar. God I'm so stupid! _This time I was brought back by sobbing.

My eyes widened and I looked at Bella. My heart broke. She was curled up in a ball crying her eyes out. Without thinking I took her in my arms and held her tightly. She reached for me and snuggled into my embrace. After a few minutes, she fell asleep and then I still held her.

Mom was smiling at me. "Why don't you get some rest like she is," I mouthed an okay to make sure Bella didn't wake up. I relaxed and after a few minutes of hearing Bella's relaxed breathing, I fell asleep as well.

* * *

_**Kandierain751: This chapter really played into the story. It was connecting their love even more. This chapter, I was listening to one song over and over again. And I really want to suggest that you listen to it too. Because it really helped me write this chapter. It's called **__**Give Me Your Eyes by Brandon Heath. **__**LISTEN TO IT!!!! WOO! anyway, please give me ten reviews at least? Please?!**_


	20. Christmas Presents

_**Kandierain751:**_

_**It's chapter 20 people!**_

_**Hope yall listened to that song! Lol. Cuz it's really good. But anyway, It's time for Bella and Edward to connect more. Because yall didn't think that was the only stuff happening did you? Cuz dudes, nuh uh. Much much more. Lol.**_

_**I'm actually going to post up the story ideas I have on my profile page. Please put in a review for the one you would want?**_

_**Thank you so much these reviewers:**_

_**teamedward323, darklust34, Shyrazie, Twilover17-Bella, sprinter1, Elizzie-3, yankeesgirl4565, trixily, Freedomforme, IHeartMrEdwardCullen, Ana568, bree-anne Lautner. **_

_***Hands out shirtless Emmett plushies* (yum)**_

* * *

**Bpov**

When I woke up, I struggled against the arms holding me tightly and felt them tighten around me. I struggled more. "Bells, stop movin' so much," I heard Edward's groggy voice and I instantly stopped.

"I'm so sorry!" I said quickly, blushing and relaxing again. He sighed. "Don't be sorry," he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Might as well get up." He released me and stood up stretching. "Am I the only cold one here?" he said smiling at me.

I laughed. "I'm cold too. So you don't have to worry," I laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "So, why don't we get some breakfast. We can talk about....well I guess our past while we're eating." This was hard to do.

He nodded and we padded to the kitchen where Esme was cooking something. She turned to us and smiled. "Good morning!"

"Good morning....Es...err...What do I call you now?" I asked her hesitantly. "Is it Aunt Esme or just plain Esme?" oh this is uncomfortable.

She smiled at me. "Whatever you feel comfortable with dear. Although I do miss Aunt Esme," she giggled. I sighed with relief. "I guess I could call you that."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Good morning to you mom," he stole a bit of the bacon from the plate and Esme swatted his hand away. "You can wait mister."

He pouted slightly and I laughed. "Do you need any help?" she shook her head.

"It's okay. I've got this. Now why don't you two go out into the dining room and talk about whatever you need to talk about," she shooed us out and we walked in complete silence to the dining room.

When we had sat down Edward was the first to talk. "Listen, I remember every single memory of us hanging out together. I'm not sure about you though."

"Yeah...It's like...the video triggered something that made me remember you....I still can't believe I forgot you..." I trailed off to think. He leaned close to me.

"But it kind of feels like we're even closer now doesn't it," he whispered in my ear. I shivered and he chuckled. "I thought so," he said leaning back to his seat right when Esme came in with food.

We sat down to eat and while munching on a bit of the eggs on toast, I thought. _I don't know what to do. It feels uncomfortable now. Like....kind of like a weird tense atmosphere around us. I don't know what I'm going to do......_

I looked up to see Carlisle, Esme, and Edward all looking at me. "What I do?" I said confused.

"Bella dear, we've been calling your name for a while now," Esme said to me. I blushed bright red. "Really?" I said.

"Yes, we were wondering when your going to call your father. We called him last night to explain everything but I know he has to be worried," Carlisle said to me. I nodded.

"That man may act all tough. But everyone in this town knows he has the biggest heart," Esme said smiling.

I blushed and nodded again. I stood up and took the phone from Carlisle who was smiling softly at me. This felt all too familiar. I dialed the home phone number and Charlie's relieved voice came on.

"Bella?" he asked as soon as the phone was picked up.

"Hey dad," I said sheepishly. He laughed into the phone at me. "So, umm....I remembered?" I said blushing.

"That's nice," he said laughing more. "Is that why you fainted?"

I glared at the phone. "Yeah yeah, I know I passed out."

"I love you Bells," he said and I could practically see him rolling his eyes. "Just come home soon so that we can finally open these presents," I nodded and said a quick yes before setting the phone down.

Esme squealed happily. "Oh Bella! We have presents for you and Charlie!" she ran to the hallway and came back with about ten presents.

I looked in disbelief. "Oh Esme, you didn't have to get so many! I only got you and Carlisle a present each!" I said sadly and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Bella honey, we're adults. We don't need presents for Christmas. We'll survive," she giggled and handed me the first present she saw. "Besides, I like watching people open the gifts I get them."

Opening the present I gasped lightly and Edward and Carlisle chuckled from behind me. It was a dark blue sweater that was obviously home-made. "Oh Esme! This really is too much!" I slipped it on over the thin tunic sweater I had on from the previous night's party. It fit perfectly.

She smiled at me. "Please Bella, open this one too," it was a small box with dark red wrapping. It had a tag that said from Edward to Bella on it and I unwrapped it slowly. When it was open I gasped loudly and tears came to my eyes.

There, sitting on a small cushion was a ring. I picked it up and saw a sentence engraved on it. _'To Bella, my love for eternity'_ The tears spilled over and I pummeled into Edward's arms, crying softly. "What is this?" I asked him hesitantly.

He held me tightly in his arms and slipped it on my ring finger. "Isabella Swan, I'm not asking for your hand in marriage. I am asking that you be mine for eternity and whenever you feel ready in the future, then I will ask you for my hand in marriage."

I hugged him tightly back. "Of course Edward!!!" I squealed happily and eeked when I heard a flash going off. I turned slowly and saw Carlisle with the video camera and Esme with a regular camera.

Giggling again, she handed me the camera. "This is your next present. I opened it for you since you were preoccupied," I blushed brightly and took the camera from her. "Thank you," I hugged her this time and smiled at her before going up to Carlisle and hugging him as well.

I opened the rest of the presents. There was a baseball uniform and I looked at them curiously. Carlisle had to explain that they played baseball sometimes in their free time. Then there was the journals that I instantly loved. The last present was something that made me giggle. It was a book full of recipes. I could barely lift it and I nearly screamed when I opened it and saw what it was.

"Thank you so much Esme, Carlisle," I looked lovingly at Edward. "And of course, I've got to thank you too," I smiled at them all.

"Yeah I love hanging out with you all but I think poor old dad needs some loving," I laughed and tried to carry everything but failed immediently. Edward chuckled at me and carried the camera, book, and baseball uniform while I got the sweater and Charlie's presents.

"Goodbye Bella," Esme smiled at me. "We'll see you soon I hope?" I nodded and made my way out to Edward's car.

Dumping all the presents on the backseats, I jumped into the passenger seat making Edward burst out laughing. "Why in such a hurry?" I glared at him. "I'm tired, want to get out of these clothes, and take a shower."

He raised his eyebrows as he pulled out of the driveway. "Well...." he began before winking at me. "We could do all of those things together. Sleeping, Getting out of those clothes, and of course, showering," I blushed bright red and my eyes widened. "Pervert!"

He laughed. "You know it."

I smiled softly at him. Unfortunately, I did know that he was such a pervert. "And I still love you," I told him. _But he's also such a gentleman. And that makes me love him even more. _

"Yup," and he turned on the radio, stopping the conversation.

* * *

_**Kandierain751: Merry Christmas in JUNE!!!! Haha. That's so weird. But it kay. Cuz time in this story passes quickly. Ooh!!! Edward got her a promise ring. Ooo..... jumps up and down. I wan one!!! lol. Please review? Puppy eyes. I will love you all. Plus, come on!! I gives virtual dolls to anyone who does. Who wants a shirtless Jasper? Mmm....**_

_**Song for chapter 20: **__**Colbie Caillat's Bubbly**__**. I listened to this the whole time I wrote this chapter. ^_~ Ja-ne!**_


	21. The Surprise Bella Never Wants

_**Kandierain751: **_

_**Hiya peoples! I don't think that there are going to be that many chapters left. But knowing myself, there's probably still a shitload. Shruggs. Welcome to Chapter 21. Hope you all enjoy another time skip. lol. =]**_

_**P.s. NO Bella and Edward are not related. Oh god no. It's just, some people call their close friends' family aunt or uncle. shruggs. DON WORRY! Eww. I'm **__**not**__** into incest. eww. **_

_**THANK YOU TO....:**_

_**melibaskie(Who actually reviewed for EVERY chapter!), trixily, sprinter1, Freedomforme, amycullen1993, Shyrazie, IHeartMrEdwardCullen, Twilover13-Bella, teamedward323, Ana568, yankeesgirl4565, bree-anne Lautner, twilighter611, Bella0211, lozzy035! Arigato! *Bows***_

_***Hands out(as promised) shirtless Jasper dolls to people that reviewed***_

* * *

_**(February)**_

**Bpov**

I sighed heavily as I walked into homeroom and sat in my seat next to Alice. Looking over at her, she looked suspicious. "Alice?" I asked her warily.

She looked over at me and smiled. "Yes Bella?" my eyes narrowed. Her voice was way too innocent.

I glared at her. "Alice, why are you so.... why do you look as if your plotting something?" she grinned at me and I knew my face instantly paled. But before she could respond back the announcements came on.

'**Good morning Forks High. It's a crisp Monday morning and we're proud to be able to announce a couple things this fine morning'** the secretary's voice carried over the classroom and I tensed instantly. **'One announcement is the great news of the play....'** I tuned out and sat with my head in my hands.

My eyes widened and I nearly choked on air. **'We're also proud to announce that the Valentine's Dance is coming up! The Juniors and Seniors are nominating a young woman and a young man from each class to go for a chance at being the King and Queen of the dance' **I paled more and looked at Alice.

"Alice," I whispered to her glaring. "Yes?" she responded back, still acting innocent. I didn't buy it. "You wouldn't happen to have nominated me for anything have you?"

Her face took on the puppy look almost right away. She turned completely to me and pleaded. "Please Bella!? Please forgive me? I Just had to vote you in!!!"

Groaning I looked at Mr. Vanders. He had papers in his hand and he stood up and started passing them out. When I got one I nearly died. In bold letters it stated '**Nominations for Queen: Bella Swan, Lauren Stanley, Angela Webber, Jessica Mallery. Nominations for King: Edward Cullen, Mike Newton,(**I nearly gagged)** Tyler Crowley, Ben Cheney.**

Mr. Vanders stood at the front of the class. "Okay I would like you all to please put a check next to the person you want to be nominated to represent our class. I groaned and safely circled Angela's name and Edward's name before folding it.

After a couple minutes and everyone had definitely picked someone, Mr. Vanders went around again and collected all the papers. "I'll add them up quickly so that you all can know." he sat down at his desk and I turned to face the right direction.

"So..." the girl who's name I remembered as Alexis started. "Who did you vote for?"

I sighed heavily. "I voted for Angela Webber and Edward Cullen," looking at her warily. "Who did you vote for?" Alice smiled at me.

"Oh Alice convinced me to vote for you," I glared daggers at Alice and all she did was give me the face of an angel in disguise. Pointing at the other two girls at our table, I spoke with acid. "Alice.....tell me your little pixie ass did not get everyone at this table to vote for me."

She looked sheepishly at me before grinning and turning to Mr. Vanders. He sat at his desk but he had started speaking. "I tallied up the votes and it seems that....Our King is Edward Cullen. And our Queen is...." I cringed and waited, praying it wasn't me. "Bella Swan!" I glared at him.

Everyone started clapping and I sat in my seat pouting and grumbling about little demented pixie's and crazy teachers, spiked punch and then about punching someone. God I hate this class.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Bpov**

Sitting in Alice's room again, I kept grumbling. Edward was sitting next to me and he held my hand reassuringly. I sighed and looked up at him. "You don't think we'll win do you?" I saw his hesitant expression.

"Well...Bella we are a pretty popula...." He never finished because I clamped my hand over his mouth. "Lie to me if you have to. Just please don't say that we might win." He laughed from under my hand and licked it.

I pulled away with a grimace and my thoughts traveled to the first day of being in his class. "Ha. I remember doing the exact thing to Emmett the first day of the school year." I told him. He nodded and I laughed again, remembering and kind of missing it a bit.

I leaned against him, hearing Alice and Jasper in her huge closet, her obviously looking for the right outfits for Edward and me and I knew that Jasper was probably in there piled with clothes. I stifled a laugh and Edward looked at me curiously.

"What's so funny?" I had to stifle another laugh and he mock glared at me. "Tell me or face the consequences." I burst out laughing this time and the mock glare increased. He leaned closer to me and trapped me on the couch that we were sitting on.

"Last chance," he whispered in my ear and I blushed bright red and shaking my head no. He sighed. Before I knew it, he was tickling me mercilessly.

"Aghh!!!!" I screamed and tried to get away. "Stop!!! Mercy mercy!" he stopped but kept me pinned. "Are you going to tell me?" he asked.

I glared up at him. "Never!" I said defiantly. He shrugged and posed one of his hands to tickle me again. "No!" I stopped him.

He looked at me. "So your going to tell me or do I have to continue tickling you?" I glared up at him again before pouting. "Fine," I said pouting more. "I was just laughing at the thought of Jasper being piled with clothes."

He looked at me with disbelief. "That's what you wouldn't tell me? That I actually had to tickle out of you?!" I nodded and he sighed. "Bella, I swear, you're one of a kind."

Alice's laugh from the doorway startled us. "Of course she is Edward. That's why you love her so much and why she's such a fun friend!!" I giggled and sat up. "So Alice, figure out the outfits yet?"

She nodded. From behind her back she pulled out a light blue dress that I knew would show off every curve I had. I groaned when from her other hand she showed off black heels that I prayed I wouldn't fall in. She handed them to me. "Here, go try these on. Now."

I sighed and nodded, pouting to her bathroom. Once everything was on I walked out to be greeted from a wolf-whistle from Emmett. Staring blankly at him, I walked back to the couch where Edward was still sitting.

"That's my little sister! Turning heads everywhere!!" Emmett joked and I just glared more. "When did you get here?" I asked him.

He laughed. "You should have heard Alice. she calls me and Rose up and practically yells at us to get over here and get our clothes for the dance," I looked over at Alice who had a sheepish look on her face at least.

She quickly overcame it though and shoved a shirt and pants into Edward's arms. "Here, these should fit you," he grudgingly walked off to the bathroom. I laughed and sat down.

When he came out, it felt like Halloween all over again. I looked in shock at him in the tight-fitting dress shirt and the tan pants. I tore my gaze away, blushing and focused on Alice. She screamed happily.

"Yay!!! It looks really good!" she handed the same outfit to Emmett and Jasper. "You both will be wearing these," they nodded and didn't even bother to go try them on.

Then she turned her gaze on Rose. Smiling brightly she rushed into the closet she had and after a couple minutes, came out with a long pale green dress that had a pair of silver heels with a slight glitter accent to them. Smiling Rose accepted them and rushed into the bathroom to change. She came out and Emmett immediently wrapped his arms around her.

Whispering something in her ear, she blushed brightly and Emmett smirked. Alice rolled her eyes at them. "Oh please, like you have to hide anything. What ever happened to that maid outfit I leant you Rose?" she paled and I gasped. Eww!

Rose's blush spread more and Emmett kissed down her neck. "Eek!" I squealed covering my eyes. "Please don't do that around me!" Emmett booming laughter filled the room. "Aww I'm sorry poor little innocent Bella that's never done anything with Edward."

I glared at him before noticing Alice was gone...Then I heard the rustling from her closet before her showing up in a black short cocktail dress with short heels and a bright smile on her face.

"Do you all like it?" she asked twirling around. Jasper chuckled. "Of course we like it." he reassured her, wrapping an arm around her waist and lightly kissing her on the cheek before letting go. she smiled brighter and skipped over to the couch where I was sitting.

"Yay Bella! I'm so happy these outfits came out well!" she giggled and I smiled softly at her. "So Alice are you going to tell our favorite friends what you told me?" she nodded her head and turned to everyone else.

"You all know how I really like outfits and fashion and making clothes?" they nodded. "Well I've decided to go to a college for fashion design....In fact....Someone already has taken an interest in my clothes." she waited for everyone's reaction.

Rosalie literally screamed bloody murder. "WHAT?!!!?" I cringed and poked my ear, making sure it worked. Alice nodded happily.

Jasper came up to her with a huge proud smile on his face and hugged her tighter than before, probably cutting off all her oxygen. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered but I heard it. Tears came to her eyes. "Thank you Jazzy...." she paused for a second, her face blushing lightly. "Umm....could you please let go? I don't really want to ruin the dress."

He complied with a laugh. I smiled more. This was life, being with friends, sharing good times and bad times.... then I groaned. Tomorrow was going to be torture. "Don't they announce who the nominees are for each class? They did it last year didn't they?" Edward nodded with a grim smile and I buried my face in my hands. "Great," I muttered. "Just freaking great."

* * *

_**Kandierain751: Oka you see this whole chapter? yeah, this happened!!!!! GAH! Except.... yeah.... Thank god my friend didn't make me wear a certain outfit or anything. gulps. I picked my dress and heels out thank you very much. So.... yeah, shivers. me+plus poor boyfriend nominated and ended up winning.....shivers again. PICS OF OUTFITS ON PROFILE. JUST CLICK THE LINK!!!**_

_**P.s. Who wants Edward in a dressy shirt? All you have to do is review. You know that little green button thing at the middle of the bottom of the page. *Puppy eyes* You know you want to. **_

_**Song for chapter: **__**American Hi-Fi: Flavor of the week**__**. (Check it out!) ^_~ Ja-ne!;**_


	22. Pixie's are Evil

_**Kandierain751: **_

_**Chapter 22. Ugh. The dance. haha. Bringing back kinda scary memories here. Shudders. I can get through this! Yeah! Sorry. =( It's like midnight while I'm writing this. Don worry, I'll check over it tomorrow. **_

_**Thank you to the people that reviewed...:**_

_**twianatic215, Shyrazie, trixily, Bella0211, Chika-PyonPyon, teamedward323, amycullen1993, sprinter1, IHeartMrEdwardCullen, Freedomforme, MissCullen xox, darklust34, CullenLuv01, Mrs. Scissoorhands, yankeesgirl4565, bree-anne-Lautner, EdwardsAngel08, person, lozzy035, 98.**_

_***Hands out plushies of Edward in a tight fitting dress shirt.* I mean, come on! It shows off abs!!!**_

* * *

_**(Friday: Day of the dance)**_

**Bpov**

"Ms. Colline? I have a question," Alice said from the seat next to me. I paled instantly. Oh no. Alice never asks questions. Ever.

"Yes?" Ms. Colline answered, looking up from her desk at the front of the room. We were supposed to be reading out of the latest book, Johnny Tremain and I think almost every person in the room looked up gratefully. No offense but this book really sucked.

"I was wondering, are there going to be pictures taken of the dance?" my eyes widened. I'd never thought of that. Ms. Colline smiled and confirmed my worst fears.

"Yes Alice, there will be photos taken. Actually the school has decided to take pictures of the events that occur in the school. So from now on, all events will be photographed by our intervention specialist Mr. Remington," I groaned and banged my head on the table.

Ms. Colline looked at me sharply. "Is there a problem Ms. Swan?" I shook my head no but Alice just decided to pipe in, "She doesn't want photos taken of her being a nominee." I glared at her and ducked my head under the book in my hands still.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**(End of School Day)**

**Bpov**

We waved goodbye to Rosalie and the boys. Edward was actually walking home and Rosalie was going to another senior girl, Destiney's, house to get ready.

Now it was just me and Alice and we walked up the big hill that the school lay on. "Ugh," I groaned. "How can you actually walk up this everyday?" she laughed at me.

"Bella, after so many years of walking down this hill for Elementary, Middle, and two years of High School, you get used to it."

I rolled my eyes at her. "So what if Renee drove me to school when I was younger and then her friend Phil when she died? I can still hate the hill," she raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled fakely at her in response.

She giggled again and I wondered why until I heard my name being called. I looked across the street to see one of the senior girls in my class that was pretty nice. "Hey!" she yelled over at us.

I waved her over and she ran across the street to get to us. "Hi Alice, hi Bella," I smiled at her. "So are you happy to be nominated for our class?" the question was directed at me and I nearly growled.

"Not really," I said trying to not show anger. "But Alice never even told me about the dance and the nominees." I sighed and glared at Alice.

Minnie (as I remembered her name) had a look of shock on her face. "Really?" she asked with disbelief. I nodded at her. "Bella, Alice told me that you wanted to be voted for." I glared even more at Alice and she paled.

"Err...Well...Oh! Look! Sorry Minnie, guess we'll see you at the dance," she pointed at the stoplight and I crossed waving goodbye at Minnie, thankful she gave me a reason to yell at Alice.

"Alice!" I warned her. She smiled nervously and bolted across the street and down the road to her house. I followed after her yelling and screaming for her to get her butt back here.

Once we reached her house I plopped on the front porch where she also lay panting. "There....*Pant* was no *Pant* reason for you to *Pant* run from me...." I had so much trouble getting the sentence out. She smiled at me and threw the keys to the house on the sidewalk a while away from the house.

"You want inside so bad, go fetch," I glared at her and huffed. "No thank you," I said still glaring before an evil smirk came over me. "_**MS. BRANDON!!!!**_" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Alice's eyes widened and her mom came bursting out the door.

"What? What's wrong?!" she exclaimed and I started feeling bad. I pointed at Alice before walking in. "It was her fault."

**Apov**

I glared at Bella venomously when we got my room and literally crashed through all my clothes just to make a noise. Turning around I heard a snort and glared more. "What are you laughing at Ms. getting an hour long makeover," her eyes widened and I smirked in triumph.

"No please don't do that Alice!" she pleaded but it was already too late. I smiled evilly at her and rummaged through my makeup counter in the corner, hurriedly picking out the colors and items.

Smiling still I sat the many items on the table by the small bean bag chair I had and shoved her clothes into her arms. "Here. Put these on and if you even think of leaving I'll make sure they get you in every picture they take."

Her eyes pleaded silently but after a few moments of me not relenting, she sighed and dragged herself to the bathroom. I patted myself on the back victoriously and almost jumped up and down. But I stopped myself.

All of a sudden my butt vibrated and I jumped three feet in the air. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out the phone and smiled softly at the sweet text.

**(Bold=Alice)** _(Italics=Jasper)_

_Hello Darlin'. Havin fun with Bella?_

**Aww. Yes of course I am. Is Edward being annoying?**

_Yes very much so. But I would like to warn you. He's showing up in the dress shirt and jeans. Please don be mad darlin'. _

**Pales. He is not....**

_I'm afraid so. _

**Glares. I cant believe him!!! He's nominated for freaking KING!**

_Nodds. I know darlin I know. _

**Sighs. I need to go Sweetie. I'll see you at the dance?**

_Yes of course. I would never dissapoint you. I love you._

**I love you too. **

I shut the phone just as Bella came back in the room in the blue dress and heels. Looking closely you could tell she was in slight pain from the length of the heel.

Shrugging, I walked over to her and smiled. "Jazzy put me in a good mood so you can do your own makeup I guess." she stared at me and I laughed before grabbing my own dress and quickly changing into it.

When I came out, Bella had a tiny tiny bit of makeup on and I sighed before putting my own on. "Hey Bella, how excited are you for the dance?" she turned to me from the couch and glared. "I said so myself. No more dances this year. But do you listen. Nooo...." she glared more before huffing and going out of the room to most likely talk to my mom.

Rolling my eyes I went back to my makeup. This dance was so going to be fun.

* * *

_**Kandierain751: rolls eyes. I had to put in a small text convo between Jasper and Alice. I thought about it and decided, I don really put in that much Alice/Edward and Rose/Emmett. So, shruggs. I mite do a chapter dedicated for a date between Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper. Sound like a good idea? But not now. Nuh uh. cuz it would be a filler chapter for one and two, the dance! I can't go out of the story line right now just for two dates. *Shakes head furiously***_

_**Smiles. Review and all yall get....Hmm..... just put in the review what doll you want. lol. I'm out of ideas. *pouts* Maybe I should use characters from....well different series than just twilight. Just REVIEW!!! **_

_**Song of chapter.: Secondhand Serenade- Fall for you.**_


	23. The Dance

_**Kandierain751:**_

_**Okay....Now it's chapter 23.**_

_**THE DANCE. **_

_**I hope that you all like this chapter because I know for a fact I'm going to have so much fun typing this up! yay! **_

_**p.s. Don know if any of you have noticed but I've been using the names of people that are actually in the class that I was in this year for extra characters that I needed for the story. if any of you want the real pictures of the real dance this was based off, pm me and I'll tell you where to go. **_

_**Special Shout out to Eighth Grade Class of 2009. Corny I know but, shruggs. I cried when they graduated for pete's sake.**_

_**THANK YOU TO THESE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED:**_

_**LandAmongTheStars, Freedomforme, Shyrazie, team edward323, yankeesgirl4565, MissDanielle1, Mrs. Scissoorhands, trixily, amycullen1993, misstwilightusa, IHeartMrEdwardCullen, lozzy035, Ana568, Ana568.**_

_**THANK YOU!!!!!**_

_**Smiles. Enjoy. =]**_

_**Hands out.....Bella doll for Freedomforme, teamedward323 gets an Alice doll, Mrs. Scissoorhands gets a shirtless Jasper doll. **_

* * *

**Bpov**

My breath caught in my throat when Alice's mom drove up to the school and I saw the doors opened and held open...by none other than Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber.

Turning to Alice as we got up to them and they both smiled innocently at us, I raised an eyebrow and she burst into giggles. When we got to where we had to give our three dollars up and vote for the nominees, I grudgingly entered for me and Edward.

Alice smirked and poked me playfully after she had voted and paid. "Don't think I didn't see that," I blushed and she laughed before turning to Mr. Vanders

"Oh my god! Mr. Vanders!!! You're here!" she ran up to him and hugged him which made him laugh. Shocked I went up to him hesitantly and hugged him as hesitantly as I felt.

I pulled away when heard Rosalie come in with the girl Destiney. Walking up to them I smiled brightly. "Hey Rose! Hello Destiney," they both smiled at me before Destiney giggled and smirked. "Your boyfriend is here."

Blushing brightly I turned to see Edward in the dress shirt and jeans. Pausing for a second, I raised an eyebrow at him. All he did was smile before a bright flash appeared in front of my eyes.

I glared at Mr. Remington and skipped to where Edward was the fastest I could in these heels. "Hello," winking at him I twirled. "So you like?"

"Of course I do," he said with a roll of his eyes. "How could I not?" I giggled and hugged him hello which he responded to with a kiss on the cheek.

Blushing slightly I made my way over to one of the tables and he followed. I sat my purse that Alice had lent me down and almost immediently I was bombarded from Alice and Rose.

"Whoa whoa," I stopped them when they both tried to hug me. "What's going on and why do you both look like the cat that swallowed the canary?" they grinned at me more and I looked warily.

"Come on Bella! Mr. Davis is going to play the Cha Cha Slide!!" Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to the area where people were dancing to a Rihanna song.

Looking over at Edward I saw pity in his eyes and I rolled my eyes before winking at him. I slid my heels off and threw them to the side of the gym.

The song started and I smirked at him, daring him to move. I clapped my hands and did all the moves I was supposed to do. When it came time in the song "hands on your knees" I giggled mercilessly because I was almost right in front of him and made sure to make the show a little more than I was supposed to.

When I was finally in a part of the song where I could see him I winked at him again and smiled brightly when he winked back.

The rest of the song finished and I ran up to him flushed with excitement and smiling the brightest I had that day. "You were very good out there," he complimented and I stifled a full-out laugh.

"Good? I would have expected a little more of a compliment," I pouted slightly and his face instantly became nervous and shocked. "Ummm... I'm sorry?" he said with distress and I cracked up laughing.

Hugging him tightly and then letting go, I flicked his nose. "You don't have to be sorry. Don't worry. I'm not mad, I was just playing you," he breathed a sigh of relief that made me laugh harder.

"BELLS!!!" I heard the loud booming voice of Emmett and I shook my head in embarrassment as he ran through the crowd of people to get to us. "Bella!" he said again once he was within reach and picked me up and sat me on his shoulder.

"_**Vote for her!!!**_" my face instantly brightened with a blush and my eyes widened. "Emmett!" I said beating his head with my fist.

"I know this doesn't hurt but I know for a fact I can have Rose do many things to you just because you messed with me," he gulped and sat me back down. "Sorry Bells," he mumbled and I giggled. He yelled to the crowd again before I could stop him. _**"NEVER MIND! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE VOTED FOR!"**_ I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"Wasn't necessary Emmett," I said from in-between my hands. Jasper walked up to us. "Emmett, your going to kill the poor girl one day," he patted my head and I laughed with a thanks.

Ms. Colline walked up to us next and her face was in a huge smile. "That was very funny Emmett," she said and I mumbled under my breath many bad things that obviously showed that it wasn't in fact "funny". Glaring at Emmett one more time I huffed and sat in one of the chairs.

A couple minutes passed before Emmett came up to me with an orange pop. "Peace offering?" I nodded and accepted the drink, opening it and taking a huge gulp of the delicious beverage.

Obviously he wanted to make me laugh. "You know, I've always wondered why in the McDonalds commercials, they talk about how it's perfectly natural to make an Ahhhh sound after drinking an ice cold coke when people don't even make that sound," he looked like he was pouting and it ended up making me giggle.

He looked satisfied. "Lover boy is looking for you. Wouldn't want him to get worried. But hey, a gym this size, he's kind of stupid to actually not be able to find you," I nodded before leaving my drink on the table to go find Edward.

"Edward?" I called out in the crowd. When I got no response, I headed out to the hallway where photos were being taken. "Edward?" I asked again.

"Yes?" a breathy voice said from my ear and I blushed bright red before jumping about a foot in the ear. "I...I was looking for you," the blush wouldn't go away and I took deep breaths to try.

He smiled wildly at me. "Well you got your answer," and he winked at me. "This is torture for the Cha Cha Slide isn't it?" I groaned as his lips posed right before mine. I tried to make the small space disappear and whenever I would, he would lean back just the needed amount.

Pouting I stepped away and stuck my tongue out at him. "Your mean," he nodded solemnly before grinning and pulled me against him, catching my lips and kissing me roughly.

I moaned into his mouth and he groaned lightly before pulling away. "Bella we need to get to the gym. I know they're going to say the nominees any time now."

Sighing I rested my forehead against the brick wall that lined the gym halls and groaned like he had. "Tease," I bit out and he shrugged.

"So I've been called," his response flared something in me and I glared back before walking away. "Fine I guess Mike wouldn't tease me. I should go find him."

I started to walk away and made it about a foot before his hand grabbed my arm and stopped me in my tracks. "I don't think so Bella. You know for a fact I would get extremely jealous. Might destroy the gym," he added with a grin.

Rolling my eyes I punched him playfully before kissing his cheek. "See you in the gym Mr. King want-to-be."

His eyebrows disappeared and he raised an eyebrow. "Whatever Ms. Queen want-to-be."

"Oh real original, practically taking the same line I used and using it against me," he laughed and I rolled my eyes before contenting myself to just walk into the gym with him.

Rose walked up to us. "Hello love-birds," she giggled and motioned to the stage. "Might as well get up there because I saw Ms. Colline with the papers with the votes tallied up."

My nerves instantly stood on end and I gulped before grabbing Edward's hand nervously and slowly making my way up there. He smiled down at me and I blushed bright red but still squeezed his hand in thanks.

Ms. Colline called up every candidate and once we were all there, she said the normal thing that I was pretty sure you were supposed to say every time. "Now this was a pretty close vote and the teachers and I just want to make sure you all know, we tallied up the votes three times over just to make sure."

I took my other hand to bite my nails and Edward gave me a look that clearly told me to stop. I sighed. "Now the winner for King is....."

* * *

_**Kandierain751: *Smiles innocently* Umm...Cliffy? Yeah, I want 20 reviews before I update. Dead serious. And until then, you wont know who the winners are. Oh I bet you'll have guesses. And those come in handy! You can put what your guess is in a review! CUZ IT MIGHT NOT BE BELLA AND EDWARD!!! IT MIGHT BE SOME OTHER COUPLE!!!! *Puppy eyes* come on, it guarantees a faster update!!! And it'll make me sooooo happy. **_

_**Hmm..... If you review, I also promise a Renessmee doll!!! Squeals. So Cute. **_

_**Song of Chapter: Fort Minor- Remember the Name. (An amazing song! You must listen to it!!) **_


	24. Choice of School Text Love

_**Kandierain751:**___

_**O.m.g!!!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!! you guys got me 20 reviews in a day! I love you all so much! Thank you!!! *Hugs tightly* I was literally jumping up and down happily just a minute ago! Thank you!!**_

_**THANKS TO YOU REVIEWERS:.....**__**Elizzie-3, vampyregurl09, Chika PyonPyon, Trixily, dancingwithEdward, La Nina Boricua, bree-anne Lautner, littlemisscullen23, CullenLuv01, EdwardsAngel08, lozzy035, zahl14, IHeartMrEdwardCullen, teamedward323, Ana568, Gbgagbgy, shyrazie, Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe, Bella0211, we love the cheesey, AND Freedomforme!!!**_

_**Hope yall like =]**_

* * *

**Bpov**

"And the winner for King is.....Edward Cullen!" Ms. Colline shouted out and my eyes widened as Edward stepped up get the king's sash and the crown. I giggled as he blew a kiss to me.

"The Queen's winner is........from homeroom 211! Isabella Swan!" I blushed brightly and stepped up shyly to get the sash and tiara. When I got to Ms. Colline she winked at me. "I knew you and Edward would win," she said smiling and she helped me get the tiara on.

Alice came up to me and hugged me. "Great job Bella! We all knew you two would win!" I giggled and hugged her back before taking off the tiara and placing it gently on her head. "Here you go Sis. I love you!" She had tears in her eyes when she responded back. "Now I feel guilty for what me and Rose did."

I looked at her curiously. "What did you two do?" she blushed. "We kinda convinced Ms. Colline to make you and Edward dance..."

My eyes widened and I groaned as Edward came up to me and gave me a large smile before leading me out to the dance area. Here In Your Arms came on and I blushed as he led me through the whole dance perfectly.

"So, did you enjoy today?" he asked me. I looked up at him and smiled softly. "Of course I did. You were with me."

The song ended and we both went up to our friends. Emmett clapped Edward on the back. "Great job bro. Knew you would win."

All of a sudden Mr. Vanders came up to me with a bouquet of flowers and handed them to me. "Here, the Queen always get flowers." Nodding dumbly I took the flowers and set them on the table.

Turning to Edward I offered my hand and he took it without hesitation. "So, did you have fun Mr. Cullen?" I whispered in his ear. "Of course I did. Just like you said, you were here with me," I giggled and pecked his cheek. "I'm glad."

Rose cleared her throat. "Umm...I was trying to say something before you two went to love mode," I mumbled a sorry and she spoke. "Like I was saying, why don't we just leave now? I mean, the dance is over."

I shrugged and all six of us left the dance. "Hey Edward? I wonder if the dances next year are going to be as much fun without you guys." he grinned at me. "Bella, I doubt that they will even host the dances next year considering all the fun people left."

I punched him lightly in the arm. "Hey! I'll still be here!" he grinned more. "Exactly my point." I punched him again.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Boyfriend abuse right here!" he yelled and I just flicked him. "I couldn't hurt you even if I tried."

He smirked and kissed my cheek. "I know but just pretending is so much fun," I rolled my eyes and ran ahead of him. I walked side by side with Jasper and Alice and stuck my tongue out at him. "Whatever Cullen."

Alice snorted. "Don't even say that Bella when you know that you're a future Mrs. Cullen," I paled and my mouth dropped open. Alice lifted my mouth up. "Oh don't be all surprised. You two already act married. You just need the house and the rin... Oh I'm sorry! You already have the ring!" she smirked and ran away from me.

"Alice!!!" I yelled and chased after her. "Not funny!!" she waved me off from where she was behind Rose. "You know it's funny! You just don't want to laugh!" I glared and she was the one to stick out her tongue this time.

"Bella!" Edward called my name out and I jogged to where he was. "Yeah?" he laughed. "I'm at my friends house. Remember I'm spending the night?" I nodded and he pulled me close. "I love you and I want you to text me as soon as you get home." he whispered in the lowest voice I'd ever heard in my ear.

Blushing I squeaked out a yes and he kissed me right on the lips. "Good," he squeezed my waist before letting me go and walking to the door.

Pouting I made my way to Alice's house with her and almost as soon as I got in the door I collapsed to the rug carpet they had and texted him. **(**_**A.N. remember this.**_** Bold=Bella **_**and**__Italics=Edward_**)**

**I'm at Alice's. Forgot to tell u im spending the nite here. **

I sat the phone in my purse again and quickly changed into the outfit Alice had laid on the couch for me to change into. "Yay! Thank you Alice. Jeans and a comfy t-shirt!" she laughed from the bathroom and I got the phone out of the purse and saw the message flashing from the crap phone I had.

_That's kool. Wish 2nite hadn't ended so quickly. I like spending so much time wit u._

**Ya I kno. I love spending time with u. u kno, we could always jus go out to just the park one day. u kno, remember our childhood days.**

I just stuck the phone in my back pocket and walked into the kitchen where Alice's mom was. She was making some casserole dish and I asked her if she needed any help with the dishes. She nodded and I ran to get my mp3 player.

Sticking it in my ears and putting it on shuffle, I started cleaning the dishes I knew Alice would never like to do. suddenly my ass vibrated and I jumped into the air. "Crap!" I exclaimed and I wiped my bubbly hands on my jeans before taking an earphone out. Alice's mom looked at me crazy.

Alice bounced into the room and giggled at me absorbed in my phone. "Don't worry mom, her phone just went off. She's texting Edward? Right?" I nodded and finally snuck a look at the text.

_I never thought of that. But that would be fun. We should do that soon. Just not right now cuz it is February. Still pretty cold._

**Shruggs. ur right. Wish it was warmer in Forks. I mean, its so cold!!!**

Slipping the phone back in my pocket I turned sheepishly to Alice's mom. "Sorry about that. It surprised me is all." she giggled at me and motioned for me and Alice to get out of the room. "Your going to do nothing but bad being in here when your both so hyper."

Shrugging we walked to her room. Yawning I turned to Alice. "I'm sleeping on the bean bag chair right?" she nodded. "Okay then, what I am doing is getting on the bean bag chair, texting Edward and then hopefully falling to sleep."

She laughed loudly before crashing onto her own bed and getting on her laptop. Rolling my eyes I took out my cell phone and checked for another message.

_HAHA!! u hav lived here ur whole life and u still think its so cold?_

**Well duh! I mean, i'm almost always shivering!**

_rolls eyes. tell me next time. that way i can just warm u up :)_

**giggles. I would like that very much....yawns...**

_u tired? _

**nodds. but I wanna talk 2 u.**

_it's fine Bells. u can go to sleep if ur tired. _

**pouts. fine. I love you. goodnight and sweet dreams. talk 2 u tomoro?**

_of course. goodnight and sweet dreams also. I love u too._

I shut my phone off and leaned into the bean bag, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_**Kandierain751: wow. writing that kinda made me sleepy. *Yawns* End of chapter 24 people. yays.**_

_**Review and yall get Venom energy drinks. They good!**__**I promise!!! *Yawns again* **_

_**p.s. I'm being a little nicer. I want 18 reviews and I'll update! Because I'm nice like that! I'm serious too!!! I wan my reviews!!! Cries!!! **_

_**Song of chapter is: Basshunter- All I Ever Wanted !!!!!!Really though! Check it out!!! It's like an amazing song!!!!**_


	25. A Day To Get Away

_**Kandierain751:**_

_**Chapter 25. wow it. has. been. a. long. ass. time. since I last updated. cringes. Please don't kill me. Alot going on in my life right now. gah. I'm sorry. I'm trying to deal with potential switching of schools this year with only 29 days left until the school year starts. It's been hard. **_

_**[= (^_~ ~_^ ^_~ ~_^) =]**_

_**ThAnK yOu To AlL tHeSe ReViEwErS:....**_

_**littlemisscullen23, Mrs. Scissoorhands, yankeesgirl4565, trixily, Zahl14, lozzy035, Ana568, teamEdward323, Shyrazie, Bree-anne Lautner, IHeartMrEdwardCullen, sprinter1, Freedomforme, Twilight213. **_

_**=] Enjoy! [=**_

* * *

**Bpov**

I got woke up the next day by an eraser. "Alice," I groaned glaring at her. Then I ended up cracking up laughing. Her hair was all over the place and she was rubbing her eye with one hand and had another eraser in the other.

"Get up then Bella," she mumbled and I giggled before finding the eraser again and throwing it at her. "Hey!" she mumbled tiredly. "That's a totally unfair attack. I'm still dead."

Rolling my eyes I stood up and sat next to her on the bed. Raising an eyebrow at the open laptop that was on a random page I pointed hesitantly at it.

"Oh that?" she answered blushing a bit. "I fell asleep with the laptop on my chest." my eyes widened and I snorted. "How long were you up to?" she raised up four fingers.

"You were up until four am in the freaking morning?!" I exclaimed. "I went to sleep at twelve!" she nodded and I just shook my head.

Huffing she got up off the bed. "I'm getting breakfast. Coming?" I nodded and followed her to the kitchen and we both got some Frosted Flakes. I giggled when a look of pure bliss came over her as she spotted the sugar.

"Are you sure you should eat that Alice?" I asked her when she poured about a cup full into the cereal. It wasn't even a huge bowl. "Of course I can!!" she squealed and I winced.

Rolling my eyes, we walked into the living room and sat on the couch where we were content to just munch on the cereal. All of a sudden I remembered my phone was in my back pocket and took it out, looking for messages. There were three.

One from Rose asking if the group wanted to do anything today. Another from Emmett actually asking if Alice had killed me yet. And the last one was from Edward. _Good morning my love. Text me back when you wake up. 3._

Aww-ing I showed Alice the message and she aww-ed with me. I quickly responded.

**That was so sweet of u 2 do. It made my morning much better. Thank u. p.s. Rose wants all of us 2 hang out 2day. wat u think?**

I ignored Emmett's message not bothering with his silly-ness and just told Rose to chill and I don't know, text Alice herself. But that I wouldn't mind hanging out. My phone buzzed again and I looked at the message.

_I'm glad I was able to make ur day better. ;) And yea, I'd like to hang out wit everyone. Where would we be goin....oh never mind. Ill text Rose myself._

I smiled at how he had thought along the lines I had and responded with a huge smile on my face.

**YAY! Glad that u thought the way I did. giggles. that's what I told Rose to do about asking alice. Like I'm a messanger. Hell no.**

"OOH!!!!!" Alice's squeal resonaded around the living room. "We're hanging out with them right?!" she asked me hopefully. I nodded and she actually jumped up and down, getting out her phone and texting Rose back quickly and probably texting Jasper as well.

_Winces. I can practically hear Alice squeal because we're all hangin out and Im not even there._

**SHE DID!!! HOW'D U KNO THAT!? PSYHIC!!!**

_Rolls eyes. Did Alice slip sugar in ur cereal today Bells?_

**......Maybe.......** Looking over at Alice I noticed how she was really hyper and so was I. I looked into my cereal bowl and noticed the big clump of sugar on the bottom of the bowl and shrugged before eating it.

_Don eat the sugar...._

**Grins. Too late!!!!!!!**

_Laughs. Are you going to crash in about an hour?_

**Looks around warily....Maybe.... **

I actually looked around the room and noticed that there was a knock on the door that wasn't stopping. Groaning I went and answered it. "Hello?"

It was Jasper along with Emmett and Rose. "Hi Bella. Alice get you hyper enough?" Emmett laughed and I glared. Alice bounced up to us. "In fact! Yes I did!" she giggled and we let them in. I instantly got my phone out at the feeling of a text.

_Sweetie do you want me to bring some bottled water for you to drink? Better yet, do you want me to come over to Alice's house?_

**Mite as well! Everyone else is here!**

_Glares. Really? Oka I'll be there in a min._

"Edward'll be here in a minute," I announced and lay on the couch. "Hey!" Emmett cried out and he sat on me. "I've got a heated couch!" he said happily.

Em, get off... please...." I begged and realized my poor phone could be getting hurt.

"Emmettt...off of Bella please. She doesn't need you killing her before Alice does," Edward said from the doorway with a non amused face.

Emmett pouted before sliding off me. I gasped in air gratefully and sat up to avoid anyone else deciding to use me as a couch. Instead a water bottle hit my forehead. "Oww," I said rubbing the growing bump.

Edward was instantly at my side and he put his hand to my forehead rubbing it soothingly. "I'm sorry Bella. I forgot that you can't really catch things." I nodded slowly and groaned. "Well," I said trying to get a laugh. "I'm not hyper anymore."

Alice giggled and Jasper smiled a bit. "So what are we gonna do today?" I asked Rose with a arched eyebrow.

"I thought we could go swimming." I looked at her like she was crazy. "Swimming Rose? In February? In Forks?" she was crazy.

"Well I'm not talking about outside Bella. My family owns an indoor pool and I asked for permission to use it and they said yes." she rolled her eyes and my mouth formed an O. "Umm...Rose? I don't think I fit into any of my bathing suits anymore..."

Alice clapped her hands happily. "Bella? I have plenty of bikinis that I just know will look so cute on you!" I groaned and followed her into the closet. She handed me a black string bikini that has a white rose on the edge of the top and bottom. Blushing I tried it on to make sure it fit. When it did, I hurried into a pair of skinny jeans and a off-the shoulder shirt Alice gave me.

"Okay now that Bella has her bathing suit...All you guys need to do is get yours." Rose told us. Alice ran, got hers and then ran straight back to the living room. "Alice, Bella, and I am going to go straight to my house. Emmett, Edward, Jasper? All you guys can just meet us there," Rose winked before us girls ran out of the house, leaving the boys behind.

Laughing we jumped in Rose's convertable shivering slightly. The heat wasn't on but the top was up thankfully. Rose drove the car out of the driveway and headed to her house. "Woo!" I screamed happily and Alice was singing along to the radio.

"See girls? We can't have this much fun with the guys around," Rose said laughing and instantly turned the radio up when Sexy Can I came on.

All three of us sang along while trying to hold in giggles but we all pouted when we got to Rose's house.

Jumping out of the car, we literally ran up steps and ran to the indoor pool. I pulled off the shirt and skinny jeans along with the fact I had no shoes on and jumped head first in.

"Come on!" I said laughing as Rose was taking her sweet time getting into her bathing suit. Along with alice. Shrugging I started swimming laps for a couple minutes when a large spash made me ride a mini tidal wave.

When I popped up out of the water I saw Emmett laughing as he reamerged from jumping in. "That was so cool!" I said to him and high-fived him.

I got out of the pool slowly and wringed my hair with my bare hands. When I turned my head I saw Edward looking at me. "Yes?" I asked him laughing a bit. "You....You look amazing," his eyes traveling down my body and I instantly blushed bright red.

Edward, please no staring at Bella. Just get your skinny ass in the pool and have fun," Alice's voice traveled from one of the lounge chairs. She had a magazine in her hands and skipped the sunglasses as there was no sun to protect her eyes from.

His response shocked me. "I don't know about anybody else but I can think of a couple ways to have fun without a pool," he said in a husky whisper and I blushed brighter. "Or with a pool," he added after a second. I couldn't take the blushing anymore. I did a cannonball into the pool.

When I came up I saw someone right next ot me. Emmett. "Hi Bells!" and he lifted me in the air before throwing me, yes throwing me to Jasper. I screamed lightly. "Jasper! Let me down!" he nodded and threw me to Edward who was now in the pool.

He caught me easily and then threw me into the deeper end. I glared daggers at him when I came back up and splashed him angrily. Alice and Rose were at my side in an instant.

"You want revenge?" Rose whispered in my ear. I nodded and she grinned. "On the count of three we splash the biggest amount of water at Edward. Okay?" both me and Alice nodded. "1....2....THREE!" we all splashed at once and got Edward good.

Emmett and Jasper hugged us to show that it was awesome and we laughed before deciding to just float.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Rose drove me home it was well past ten and I was yawning without stopping. I mumbled a hello and goodnight to Charlie before collapsing on my bed and falling asleep instantly.

* * *

_**Kandierain751:Review and you get....hmmmm..... a dripping wet Edward, Jasper, and Emmett doll. In only swim trunks...... Tempting I know! So just click that little button. All you have to do is one word. Takes less than a minute. *puppy eyes* p.s. 10 reviews. please.**_

_**Song for chapter 25: Never Wanted To Dance-Mindless Self Indulgence. **__**It's a really good song!**_


	26. This Newly Day

_**Kandierain751:**_

_**Chapter 26. Oh She Didn't.....**_

_**HAha!! I love the name of this chapter. I hope you like how this chapter ends up. I just now thought of the idea so shrugs. **_

_**p.s. The explanation for not updating is at the bottom. loll **_

_**Thank you to these reviewers. Yall are so nice:Mrs. Scissoorhands, Freedomforme, trixily, lozzy035.  
AliceCullen'sBarbieDoll, J'AdoreEdwardCullen2195, Bree-anne  
Lautner, HPTL, ChOcOlAtE-rAiNbOw Cd's. Shyrazie, sprinter1,  
Carmon Denali, Elizzie-3. BrendaG, Twilover3-Bella,  
EdwardBellaCullenFan.**__**  
Gosh I feel so guilty. Yall hav given me 16 reviews and i havnt  
updated in months. Gosh i feel so so so guilty. Forgives??  
**___

_****__****__**Enjoy the Chapter ^_~**_

* * *

**Bpov**

Yawning I looked over at Alice from the corner of my eye. I was sitting on her bean bag chair next to the tv playing a video game and she was sitting on her bed with her laptop of course attached to her.

"Alice?" I asked her. I saw her guilty look briefly before she looked over at me. "Yeah Bella?"

"What is so amusing on that laptop that your getting a guilty look on your face?" she paled and quickly closed the laptop. I ran over to the bed and pulled the computer away and opened the screen again. Pictures of the dance were up and I could see they were taken from a phone.

"Alice...What are these?" she gulped and took the computer back. "Err... Rose took them?" I sighed and took another look at the pictures again. Most of them were just random, a couple of the food, our friends.... Then I saw the folder. "Bella and Edward?" I said to Alice quirking an eyebrow.

She tried to snatch the computer from me but I was faster and opened the folder. My eyes widened and instantly I turned to her and glared. "What. The. Hell. Are. These?!" I pointed to the pictures of me and Edward. Some of us dancing, or talking, even one of us in the hallway, me pressed against the wall and us kissing.

"Umm.... I'm sorry Bella?" I glared more. "But it's a little too late. Rose already took the pictures and posted them on Myspace." I paled and fell off the bed and on the floor. "No....No way," she nodded solemnly and I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

"How? When? Are you guys like secrets agents or something?! There was no one in the hallway with us. How the hell did you manage to get pictures!?" I practically screamed. She flinched back nervously and I glared.

"Don't even Alice. Bring up the Myspace page. Please!" she only nodded and brought it up quickly. Scrolling down I saw plenty of comments.

'Aww u 2 r so cute 2gether!'

'Ugh. Get away from my Edward bitch'

'Man u r smoking hawt Bella!'

'Mmm Edward, I can teach u alittle more than Bella Swan can'

'Im glad u 2 got 2gether finally!'

'Eww. Eww. Eww. Swan and Cullen? Making out? Eww!'

I groaned again and banged my head against the side table. "Make it stop Alice. Please." she patted my head and I growled at her. She took out her phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hey Emmett? Get Edward and Jasper and then get your butts over here. Bella is having a little panic attack. Yup.... uh huh..." she hang up and I rolled my eyes at her. "Inviting the guys Alice? I'm not that bad."

She sighed. "Bella, stop freaking. You should be proud that you were able to do such a cool thing with your boyfriend his last year at this school."

"I guess," I said grudgingly and poked her. "Should have told me before though.... Wait how come Rose isn't coming?" she giggled. "Her mom is forcing her to go shopping with her. Lovely right?" I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"Alice!" her mom yelled from the living room. "Your friends are here! Should I just send them in?" "Yeah mom!" she yelled and I giggled. Such loud people.

"Bella Bells!" Emmett cried out, wrenching the door open and enveloping me in a hug. "Oww Emm.... ow... Kinda hurts." he pulled away sheepishly and I laughed. Jasper hugged me slightly before pulling away and Edward held me tightly in his arms.

"I'm sorry Bells," he whispered. "I didn't know anything about it until I found out from Emmett and Jasper." I sighed and snuggled into his chest.

Emmett smiled at us. "Well looks like we're not even needed. All she needed was Edward to make her feel better." I blushed and buried my face in Edward's chest. "Not true," I mumbled and I felt Edward's chest shake in laughter.

"You're such a little kid Bella," Jasper said and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh that's really helping your case," he said in a sarcastic tone.

I giggled and rolled my eyes right back at him. "Whatever Jasper, you know you want my skills." he laughed and Edward chuckled. "Skills Bella?" I nodded happily.

"You've been spending too much time with Emmett," he said still laughing and Emmett puffed out his chest. "You know it bro!"

Alice threw up her hands. "We're getting no where! What are we going to do today?" I shrugged and Edward shrugged as well. Emmett was the one to giggle like a little girl. "We could.... Always.... you know....play truth or dare?"

I gasped and buried my face in Edward's chest. "No no no. Don't let him," Edward laughed and I glared up at him. "You think I'm joking? Do you want to end up making out with Jasper?" his eyes widened and he gulped.

"Emm... Emmett would never do that to a bro.... right?" he was hesitant and Emmett just grinned at him. "You know it Bro!" he slapped Edward's hand. "Come on! Just one game!" he begged at this point and I sighed.

"Fine Emm.... You suck. I ever tell you that?" he nodded before reminding me. "You told me that the last time we played it in eighth grade...." he cut off at me paling. "Err... Bella don't worry about it. Calm down..." I sighed and got up to hit him on the head.

"Shut up Emmett. Alice already knows about that because of Charlie telling her. I don't need Edward knowing as well," I whispered into his ear. He nodded nervously.

"What is it I can't know?" Edward asked and I froze. "No...Nothing Edward..." I said in a monotone. "Let's just play okay?" Alice nodded sadly and Jasper hugged her tightly.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked the group. Emmett's hand shot up into the air and I giggled before waving him off to go.

"Yay!!" he cheered and pondered for a second. "Okay, Edward, truth or dare?" Edward smirked thinking Emmett wouldn't do anything bad.

"Dare,"

Emmett smirked at him. "I dare you to....... kiss Alice!" I gasped along with Jasper and Alice. "You're kidding right?" I asked Emmett.

He shook his head. "Dead serious Bells." I groaned and Edward sighed before leaning into Alice. Jasper had her in his arms and tightened his grip when Edward's lips crashed onto Alice's. They stayed there for about a millisecond and they both wiped their lips on their sleeve.

"Eww!!!" Alice cried out and she jumped Jasper to the ground, making out with him. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Edward. It _was_ his turn after all.

"Truth or Dare Bella?" he asked me and I smiled sweetly. "Dare oh sweet boyfriend of mine," he laughed.

"I dare you to take your shirt off and have just your bra on," I grimaced before taking the shirt off. "You're such a perv Edward."

He nodded. "Your turn love."

"Okay...." I turned to Jasper. "Truth or dare?"

He looked nervous. "T...Truth?" I grinned evilly. "Awesome.... So Jasper, that night I was on the phone with Alice.... I was right in saying that there was baby-making right?" his face grew pale and I cracked up laughing when Alice looked at me betrayed.

"Umm....." he looked over at Alice scared. She just sighed and shook her head. He turned to me. "Yeah Bella you were...." I squealed happily.

"Omg!!! I knew it!!!" I was so happy for them. Jasper just sighed again. "It's my turn right?" I nodded at him. "Okay, Emmett, truth or dare?"

He grinned happily that he had been chosen and jumped up and down. "Umm... Umm... Umm... DARE!!!" we all laughed.

"Okay Emmett you have to sing as much of the song Barbie Girl to Alice's mom as you can before she hurts you!" if it was possible, Emmett only grinned more.

We all ran to the living room where her mom was and hid behind the wall corner while Emmett furfilled the dare.

"Mrs. Brandon?" he asked trying not to laugh. "Yes Emmett?" she responded smiling. "I was wondering if I could show you something?" she nodded and he cleared his throat before singing the song.

"_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world _

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic _

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere _

_Imagination, life is your creation _

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world _

_Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie _

_You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain _

_Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky _

_You can touch, you can play _

_You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa _

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world _

_Life in plastic, it's fan_" he got that far before Alice's mom's hand covered his mouth stopping any more noise.

"Alice!" her mom yelled. "What have I told you about including me in any truth or dare games?" Alice gulped before yelling back. "To not? Sorry mom!"

I laughed and Emmett skipped into the room. "I am the master!!!" he cried out and punched the air happily.

He turned around a couple times before his finger pointed to me. "Bella! Truth or dare!?" I laughed and replied Truth.

"YAY!" he said again. "I wanna know, how far have you and Eddie gone?" I giggled. "We've kissed. That's it."

Emmett gaped before hugging Edward tightly. "You're awesome man! Keeping my lil sis a virgin!" Edward's face became red instantly and I laughed awkwardly. "My turn?" Alice nodded at me.

I turned to Edward. "Truth or dare sweetie?" he smiled softly at me. "Dare love," I grinned the same smile Emmett usually has before something bad.

"I dare you to wear one of Alice's skirts and tight shirts, go with us to the supermarket. We can continue the game there." his eyes widened and he froze.

"No please don't do this to me...." I just grinned more as Alice dragged him to her closet. I actually heard a scraping on plaster and assumed it was Edward.

Looking over at Emmett he was looking at the closet in disbelief. Then he turned to look at me. "Oh my god you actually managed to make Eddie cross-dress!!!" I giggled and high-fived him. "I know right?" he laughed and Jasper slapped my hand.

Suddenly there was a rustling and Edward came out. I instantly burst out laughing. "It....It's PINK!!!" I cracked up laughing more and he pouted. He was in a knee-length pink shirt and a white thin top. A stuffed bra and pink flip-flops.

He walked over to me stiffly and I had to hold my sides to keep from falling over. "Can we just get this over with?" I nodded trying to calm myself down and we left for the supermarket. I made sure to grab some money and put my shirt back on. Might as well get some groceries.

Edward sat up front and I was the middle in a Jasper-Emmett sandwich. Halfway there Edward remembered it was his turn. "So....Alice truth or dare?" she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Truth Edward," he frowned and I could tell he wanted her to pick dare. "Okay, have you ever had a wet dream?"

She blushed bright red and swerved dangerously. "Ye...Yes..." she blushed more.

Edward tried to talk again but she interrupted him. "Nuh uh. You asked your question. No more." she turned to me again. "Truth or dare Bella?"

"Dare," I said giggling. "Okay Bella I dare you to make out with Edward when we get to the supermarket. In front of everyone," I shrugged.

"I don't care," I said laughing. "That'll be really fun."

All of a sudden we pulled into the parking lot and Alice quickly parked us......

* * *

_**Kandierain751: Agh agh agh. i feel absolutly horrible. How many months has it been?? ugh. So much has changed in my life, i cant explain it. Lets just say, that school has started up again, its completly different, and Im trying my hardest to get this thing updated i guess now. oka?**_

_**Now... review as many times as you want. Bcuz im a horrible person/author that deserves flames rite now. =(**_


	27. Double Dog Dare Me! If You DARE

_**Kandierain751:**_

_**There is a big big big problem with this story.... I'm so worried about how random these past couple of chapters have been so after this I'm sticking to a plotline that I need to write up. Gah. _ this is Hard.**_

_**~Enjoy?~**_

* * *

**Empov**

I snickered as Edward was dragged out of the car by Bella and Alice. Man I loved my little sis! I mean! She got Eddie in a skirt!!! when he heard me he glared at me and I cracked up laughing.

"Aww little Eddie is sad!" that made Bella laugh and he crashed out of the car, landing on his butt and making an oomph sound. Which caused all of us to burst out in laughter.

He just kept on glaring as he stood up and brushed off the gravel from the ground. Suddenly we heard a loud roar of laughter from the other end of the parking lot. "Cullen?!" Bella's face paled and I looked over. Mike Newton was standing there with Jessica Stanley and Ben Cheney.

He walked up to us with his jaw slack and his eyes wide. "Ar...Are you wearing a SKIRT?!" Edward groaned and Jessica Stanley giggled. "It's pink," she added.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yes yes, shoo!" she waved her hands frantically at them and they pouted before walking off. Mike decided to throw in a wink through and Edward pounced.

Knocking him to the ground, the skirt riding up to reveal, thank god, black boxers. I ran to them and right away, pulled Eddie off of him. "Eddie! Act like the lady you aren't!" I said once I had pulled him off and saw Mike's bloody nose. Then I pointed and laughed at Mike.

"HAHA! You got beat up by a he/she!" Bella quickly glared at me and I stopped.

"Okay okay, I'll stop teasing!" I put my hands up and acted innocent.

Alice rolled her eyes at me. Come on guys! Supermarket! Remember?" Jasper grabbed her by the shoulders and calmed her down.

I smirked at them and winked. "Ooh Alice, eager for the vegetables are we?" she blushed deep red and Jasper and Bella hit me. "Oww! I was just kidding! Jeez."

Bella still grabbed me by the ear and we all headed into the building. A man in a uniform looked at us strangely and I nearly died of laughter when Edward winked at him.

"Aww Eddie! Never knew you would cheat on Bellsy!" he glared at me which just made me laugh harder. Bella's grip on my ear increased in pressure and I shut up.

"Sorry," I said meekly and Edward grinned along with Jasper.

"Whipped dude! Whipped!" Bella and Alice both glared at them and they too shut up.

I smirked at them. "What were you saying Whitlock? Cullen?" they both glared at me and my smirk grew.

"Oh you're so fun to tease!" we were at the first aisle and I looked at the sign to see what it said. _Vegetables and Fruits._ Sweet. Pay back time for the girls.

I ran up to a cucumber and held it up to Alice. "Hey, doesn't this kind of remind you of a pe..." my voice was muffled by Bella's hand. Her face was bright red. "So help me McCarty if the next letters of that word are -nis I'll kill you."

I held a hand to my heart and she removed her hand. "Why Balla dear you're so perverted! I was going to say perfect fruit!" she glared and knew I wasn't serious.

"Okay okay, so I was going to say penis but who cares!"

Bella looked at me shocked before looking quickly at a little boy with his mother. She was glaring daggers at me. "Oops...."

Bella smacked my arm. "Emmett we are leaving now," I nodded slowly before hanging my head and walking for the doors leading out of the store. Everyone followed me and we all piled back in the car before heading home. _Oh shit everyone's pissed now._ I thought glumly and pouted in the back seat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Bpov**

I moaned happily as I jumped onto my bed in my room, at my own house! "I love Alice's room, and spending time with her but a girl needs her own bed sometimes," I mumbled and just lay there.

My eyebrows furrowed and I realized the date. February 15. That meant tomorrow was Monday and also that we were one day closer to May 28. The last day of school.

Suddenly I had the urge to cry and I curled up into the big purple comforter covering my bed. Looking over at my phone I contemplated calling Edward or Alice to get comforted but quickly dismissed the idea.

_I have to do this for myself_...._I know. Tomorrow I'll go to the guidance counselor. She can help me. _I sighed at my phone and burrowed more into the covers so that I could fall asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_You're so beautiful (oh yeah) _

_So damn beautiful (oh yeah) _

_Said your so beautiful (so beautiful) _

_So damn Beautiful (so beautiful) _

_You're so beautiful.. beautiful.. beautiful.. beautiful.._

I groaned as Akon came blaring out of my cell phone. "Dammit!" I reached over and slammed my hand down on the alarm clock when it started blasting out the radio as well.

I reached for my phone grumbling. When I saw it was Alice calling me I turned it off. "Go away," I mumbled and went back under my covers.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wakey Wakey!!!" I heard Alice's voice streaming in from outside the bedroom.

"Nooooo," I groaned and threw a pink fluffy slipper at the door. I knew it wouldn't hurt her through. "Don't bother hiding Bella! Charlie let me in before he left!"

"GO 'Way!" I cried out and before I knew what was happening she was in the room and dragging me by my feet onto the cold floor. "If you won't get out of the bed, I'll take the bed from you," she replied and I cursed her under my breath.

"I need coffee," I said holding my hand to my head and wobbling around. "What time is it?" I asked her. She held up my phone. 5:27am.....

"GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALICE!!!!" I screamed and threw my pillow at her. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOKE ME UP THIS EARLY!" I practically threw myself to the bed and tried to escape.

"Nuh uh Bella!" she said smirking. "You're not getting away from me. Besides, you try to get away and I can always call up the boys and Rose to help me tie you up."

I paled and sat up begrudgingly walking down the stairs to the kitchen. "No Bella don...!" it was too late. Me, Messy bed-head boy shorts and camisole wearing Bella walked in on Emmett, Edward, and Jasper devouring breakfast.

I was frozen still and when Alice had cried out my name it was too late for me to run and it had gotten the guys attention. Edward's eyes widened while Jasper and Emmett jumped up and threw off their shirts.

"Bellie! Put some clothes on! There are boys in the house!" Emmett said with shock in his voice as I threw on the shirt that went down to my knees on me.

"ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed again and her and Rose walked up to me sheepishly. Alice was biting her lip and looked scared. _Better be._

"Bella I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know that you wanted coffee before you got dressed!? I invited the guys over so that we all could hang out before school...."

I ignored her while I walked to the coffee maker, ignoring the stares I got from Edward. Jeez! I'm in a shirt/dress and he stares like its the most amazing thing ever.

"Edward?" I asked politely, sipping at the now ready coffee. _Ahhh....._

"Yeah?" he was still staring, I noted as his gaze kept moving from my legs to my stomach, to my breasts then _finally_ landing on my face.

"Stop staring!" I growled out and Emmett slapped him on the side of his head. "Oi! My sister you're staring at! Right in front of me!"

Edward mumbled a sorry and I grinned like the cheshire cat. "Thank you! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going up to my room to get dressed," I noticed Alice about to move. "Alone!"

She pouted and sat on Jasper's lap to make up for it. Rolling my eyes I walked up to my room and looked in the huge closet.

Five and a half minutes later I reappeared wearing a half-sleeve black shirt with a gray knee length skirt. It is Forks after all. I slipped on a pair of dark blue converse and walked back downstairs with a brush running through my hair.

"Done," I said, twirling around and shoving Emmett's shirt back in his hands.

Rose and Alice cringed at it but didn't say anything. I shrugged and grabbed a pop-tart from the cupboard, popped it in the toaster and waited.

"So....," I trailed off. "How are we getting to school? Do I get to take my truck?!" Alice's eyes widened.

"Hell no!" she exclaimed and snatched the pop-tarts right as they popped out and handed them to me. "You're riding in Edward's Volvo with him. See, I go with Jasper and his car, along with Rose and Emmett in the Jeep."

I stared at her like she was crazy and she just grinned at me. "Makes sense to me." Rose nodded and I downed the rest of my coffee.

"Whatever....," I hugged Emmett before leaning down and kissing Edward's cheek. "I love you.... but.... a girl need her sleep! Bye!" I tried to run up the stairs to my bedroom.

"No!" Alice screamed and grabbed me by the waist. "I don't think so Missy!" She growled at me and I pouted before letting her lead me to the couch.

"Now sit and watch television! Bond with us!!!" Alice squealed and sat down next to me.

I frowned at the tv screen. Full House was on for the simple fact it was around 6am and I did not want to deal with this. So I came up with the simplest solution ever.

I smiled up at Edward who was sitting next to me and fell asleep in his lap.

It felt like two minutes later when I felt my whole body move. Jolting up I looked around me warily. "Oh...." I noticed I was laying in Edward's backseat covered with a blanket.

He chuckled from the front seat and I instantly blushed bright red. "Have a nice nap sweetie?" I glared.

"I'll show you Sweetie," I raised a fist at him and he actually laughed harder. "Uh huh, sure, I'd like to see you try and hurt me."

I grumbled from under the blanket and he burst out laughing harder. "Screw you!" I screamed, the noise muffled by the damn stupid warm blanket....

I heard the engine stop and peered out from the window to see the big building practically laughing at me because I don't get to sleep anymore....

"Dammit!" I cried out and put my head in my hands. "I don wanna go. Don't make me!" Edward laughed from the front seat and I glared before throwing the blanket off myself. "You know what, screw this. I'm going in, and I'm going to sleep the whole day? So what!" I hmmphed and stormed off to the school.

"Besides," I mumbled. "I still have to see that one dude today."

* * *

_**thank god I got an update out. HAPPI NEW YEAR! WOOTTTTTT 2010!!!!**_

**Anyway, Song for chapter~~~~:**

**Yuu guessed it. Akon-Beautiful.**

**p.s(PrEvIeW fOr NeXt ChApTeR:: "So you're saying that for my major, it'd be best to go to OHIO!?" I cried out to the guidence counsler. **_**No...not ohio....anything but! Edward won't be there!**_


	28. Decisions To Make

_**Kandierain751: HI!!!!!**_

_**I'm back again! ^^ With chapter 28. WoW! Anyway, hope you all like.!.!.!**_

* * *

**Bpov**

Rolling my eyes, I stepped into the guidance counselor's office. It was barren. In fact, I didn't think I could ever remember anyone I knew even talking about a guidance counselor.

A young boy's voice broke me out of my trance. "Dad!" his British tone yelled. "There's a chick here!"

I looked over at the boy. Dark blonde hair, messed up exactly the way Edward's was. Out of a side room, a man who was obviously his father emerged.

Tall, Light brown hair, and gorgeous eyes. I blushed at the Edward look-alike. He smiled a crooked smile just like Edward. "Oh hello. Are you here for counseling?"

I grimaced and nodded, "Yes but I would hope it's better sounding than the way that sounds."

"Ah yes, that did sound bad didn't it. You'll have to excuse me. Students don't actually come here this often." I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh? Why not?" I asked. The little boy answered before his father could. "Because who the hell want's to know what they're going to do in a couple years in _Forks_. It'll just depress the hell outa you,"

His father's eyes widened, "Adam!" the kid grinned cheekily at him. "Sorry dad."

His father rolled his eyes before turning back to me. "I'm sorry about....well him. But that actually is the truth." I nodded softly, knowing it was true.

"So, my name is Ryan Madders. Since no one comes here and your practically the first person, I'd like you to call me Mr. Ryan.... errr... I don't know your name yet."

I held out my hand to shake his. "Bella Swan. I'm a junior."

"Ah. I see, you want to get this out of the way before you have to deal with it as a Senior?" I nodded shyly and he laughed loudly.

"No need to be shy Ms. Swan. Now, why don't you come into the office so we can talk about what you like to do," I nodded again and followed him and his son into his office.

"So what'cha wanna be Bella?" Adam asked bluntly. I flinched back. "Err... I don't know actually."

"Well, what kinds of things do you like to do?" Mr. Ryans continued for Adam.

"I like... err.... cooking? But I also love writing. And kids?" he laughed. "One at a time is fine Ms. Swan."

I blushed brightly. "Right. I'm sorry."

Adam growled at me. "Chick! Stop saying you're frickin sorry. Ah!" he cut me off again before I could say sorry again.

Mr. Ryans rolled his eyes at his son. "It sounds like you'd be interested in maybe... teaching?" my eyes lit up.

"I actually like that!" He nodded slightly, and went over to his computer, typing fast.

"Umm... If you don't mind me asking.... What are you typing so suddenly about?" I asked.

"I'm looking up good teaching college's....... It... looks like there's a good one... In Ohio." my eyes widened and I couldn't breathe.

"So you're saying that for my major, it'd be best to go to OHIO!?" I cried out to the guidance counselor. _No...not Ohio....anything but! Edward won't be there!_

They both looked at me in alarm. "What's wrong with Ohio?" Andrew suddenly saw the ring on my ring finger. "Oh.... Dad. Dad, Dude! She's like... Married or some crazy shit like that!" Mr. Ryans looked at my hand curiously.

"I don't mind to be rude, but _**is**_ that true?" I giggled hysterically.

"Oh no no no no! This is just a promise ring," I giggled more before composing myself. "Oh god though. Are you sure that's the best college?"

He frowned. "Other than Cincinnati, Ohio... You'd have the choice to go to San Diego State? It's closer than Ohio at least?" my mind blanked.

"Wait?! S.D.S.U?"

"Yeah? They have a good program there too," he gave me a wary look and I laughed nervously.

"Did I scare you by my outburst? I'm sorry about that," I blushed. "I only got excited because my boyfriend is going there."

"Well, it seems then that San Diego State is the best for you," Mr. Ryans concluded. "Is there anything else you need help with?"

I shook my head no and headed for the door. "Thanks for helping. I'll make sure to tell people there's actually a counselor at the school."

He waved in thanks as I walked out. Giggling I looked at my watch. "Ah shit. I missed Mr. Vanders class."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**(Lunchtime)**_

"Bella! Hey BELLA!" Emmett called out to me. "Over here!" I rushed toward the table where everyone was at and sat down with my chips and pop.

"Where were you in Mr. Vanders class?" Alice asked curiously, stealing one of my chips.

"Oh I went to the counselor's office," I waved it off as no big deal. "Wait what?????" Edward choked on his water. "Counselor's Office?"

I nodded. "I went for help of which college I want to go to." Edward looked at me suspiciously. "Why would you want help with that? You're only a Junior."

"Exactly! I mean, I didn't even know what I wanted to do after high school. Now this guy, he helped me find what I want to do and what college to go to," Alice hugged me tightly.

"Yay for you then Bella!" I rolled my eyes at the hyper girl. "Now... can I have a chip??" she gave me puppy eyes.

"Ugh chip-stealer. Fine," I handed her the chips and pop. "Take them. I'm not that hungry anyway."

Jasper looked at me in concern. "Are you sick Bella?" I shook my head no. "I'm just tired."

I scooted closer to Edward and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Night night people," I yawned lightly and Edward tucked me into his body.

* * *

_**Kandierain751: **_

_**soooooo? Did all you purple people eaters like the chapter? It's the new "Her Life" I'm trying to do a plot to the story, so it flows better. =] **_

_**p.s. It sucks. I tried to add my new story, Love Knows No Bounds, but my browser, Opera, wont let me click on "Select/Change Category"**_

_**So that story is being postponed being put up until I can find a way to fix that. =( =( =(**_

_**AnYwAy, ReViEw FoR mE pEoPlE. ^^**_

_**Song of chapter:::::Iyaz-Replay**_


	29. Life Starts Now

**Chapter 29**

**Her Life**

**Life Starts Now**

**Kandierain751**

**It's me. I'm back. =] Yes it's been a while, but I have a laptop, with internet access, and I'm starting to have more free time on my hands. So here's my shot at chapter 29: Life starts now. Enjoy.**

* * *

Bpov:

When I arrived at home I heard Charlie in the kitchen, which was strange. "Dad?" I called out to him.

"Ah Bella, can you come in here?" I frowned and walked into the kitchen. "What is it Da-" I paused mid sentence. He sat there with tears flowing freely and my heart broke.

"Oh Dad, what's wrong?" he sniffled and looked up at me. "It's just…. You're already a junior, and you already have a family besides me, and even a man in your life to take care of you. It made me think…of your mother and me when we were younger."

I went over to him and hugged him tightly. "Dad, I'm not going to leave forever. I'll always be in touch, and I'll always make sure to come and see you," he wrapped his arms around me.

"Have I ever told you how much you remind me of your mother?" he smiled at me and I blushed and smiled back.

"Yes Dad, you tell me a lot of times." I paused for a minute. "Dad… what's your idea on me going to school in San Diego?"

He looked up at me startled. "You're thinking about college?" I nodded hesitantly.

He hugged me tighter. "Is it a good college? Is it where you really want to go?" I nodded again.

"Then I say go right ahead and go there." I grinned. "Thank you!...hmm how do you feel about Baked Spaghetti for dinner?"

"That sounds amazing Bella. Thankfully that's one thing you didn't get from your mom. You can cook." Laughing I went over and started dinner. _Thanks Dad. I love you._

* * *

Almost a month passed before I even thought of college again. I was so focused on enjoying my time with Edward and everyone else.

* * *

(Lunch Time)

As I sat down at the table I heard Rosalie and Emmett talking happily. "Guess what guys!" Emmett boomed happily.

I tilted my head as to say what.

"Me and Rosalie got into San Diego State!" my eyes widened. "You two are going there?!" they nodded. "Is that bad Bella?" Rosalie asked me curiously.

"It's not that far away Belly if you're worried about that." Emmett was chewing on his lip nervously.

"No, no that's not it. I'm happy that you two are going there because I plan on going as well." Edward turned to me shocked.

"Really Bella? You've decided then?"

"Yes Edward," smiling at him I ate the salad.

Ah…." Alice paused and Jasper laid his hand on hers to calm her down. "Guys…. We have something to say as well."

"What is it Ali?" I looked at her worriedly. "Are you sick??" she shook her head no.

"Actually… me and Alice have decided where we're going as well… We're going to University of Cincinnati."

My jaw dropped. "As in…Cincinnati, Ohio???!" Alice started to cry. "Yes Bella…. I'm so sorry!"

Jasper gripped her hand tighter. "Please understand guys . Alice can work anywhere, but U.C has a good engineering program."

I felt like crying, but I really was happy for them. They would still be together, even in college, just like me and Edward, and Rosalie and Emmett. That made me happy.

Jasper and Alice sat patiently for our reaction. I guess I was the first one by smiling brightly. "As long as you guys keep in touch… I mean I'll miss you guys so much but…?"

Edward agreed with me, followed by Emmett and Rosalie.

Alice clapped happily and then everything was good in our group. When I thought this I cracked up laughing, and for some reason, all of us started laughing.

Finally when our ridiculous moment was over, we settled back into our happiness. Edward looked over at me.

"You know what this means right Bella?"

"No…?"

"It means it'll just be me and you here in Forks next year," I gasped realizing it was true.

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Now don't go and do anything I wouldn't do," Rosalie smacked him.

Ah good times

* * *

_**Kandierain751: for some weird reason, I feel horrible for this chapter being so short…but it just seemed so right to leave it there. Ehehe. Don't hate me for it please? Xoxox. –Emil**_i

_**Oh out my short story Unrequited. its short but has a huge impact. the m rating is only for caution**_


	30. Secrets Revealed

_**Her Life**_

_**Chapter 30: Sudden Secrets Revealed**_

_**Kandierain751:**_

_**Hello again… well.. as I type this it's the same day I typed chapter 29. Lol funny? Anywayy…. Chapters aren't going to be that long days going by. Its more like going to be, one chapter is this day, and maybe another day. Then the next one is like, a month or week later. This story…will be ended soon. Then I will(because I totally neglected this story for months) immediently start on the sequel. I promise. =] Enjoy this chapter guys.**_

* * *

Bpov:

Now, I will tell you, weekends are amazing, but trust me, when all you have is pouring rain outside, like always, and all your friends are busy, it gets really boring…. Really quickly.

I sat on my bed, yawning with Blood and Chocolate in my hands, reading intently. Ahhh I hate Aiden.

_She's upset, bad day._

_ Heads to the dresser drawer to drive the pain go away._

_ Nothing good can come of this. _

_ She opens it, there's nothing there. There's only left over tears._

_Mom and dad have no right she screams,_

_ Anger runs down both che-_

"Hello?" I picked up my cell phone curious as who was calling me.

I hear crying and I look at the caller i.d. Alice.

"Alice?? What's wrong?" She cried more and I bit my lip worriedly. "Oh-oh Bella it's horrible. You know how I'm turning eighteen May 2 right?"

"Yes…..? What's so bad about that?" she cried even harder into the phone. "Oh Bella! My parents found out that I'm going to Ohio with Jasper next year. They've banned us from seeing eachother until I'm eighteen!"

I paused, thinking of what to say. "Well Alice… that's only three weeks away. I think that you can handle not seeing Jasper for three weeks… plus you'll see him in school as well."

"Bella! How would you feel if you had to go without seeing Edward for three weeks of your life!?" my eyes widened.

"Oh… shit…. Alice we'll figure something out. I promise you. Now does Jasper know about all this?" she whispered a no sadly.

"I couldn't tell him Bella. I didn't want him to hurt like I am."

"Alice, Jasper is the more reasonable out of you two. He'd act reasonably and figure out something you two can do to see each other."

I could practically see her whole face lighting up with happiness and I know for a fact my eyes still heard her squeal an hour later. "Ohmigosh thank you so much Bella! Bye!"

Without giving me a chance to say goodbye, the phone clicked and I stared at it in wonder. "How is she so hyper….?" I muttered to myself.

Shrugging I looked curiously at the phone in my hands. It was battered and bruised…well not really but it sounded cool to say that. I laughed to myself. I opened it and looked at the date. Wow. April 17. 2010. 6:29p.m.

Hmmmm…. October to April… that's… SIX MONTHS! I dropped my phone onto my wooden floor in shock. Me and Edward have been together for half a year.

I picked my phone back up and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello?" his deep voice answered and I melted into putty. "Hi Edward," I blushed at my lame hello.

He chuckled into the phone. "Oh hey Babe. What's up?" I blushed more. "Well…" I began.

"Go on….." he encouraged me.

"And I was looking at my phone's calendar. Guess what?!" I said excitedly.

"Polar bears eat cake!" he said laughing. I frowned.

"No silly, it's been half a year since we got together," he laughed more. "you didn't know that Babe? I've always been keeping track."

I felt bad now. "Really?" "Yupp." He responded.

There was silence for a moment. "So," he cleared his throat. "Since you're now informed about how long our relationship has been going on, what would you like to do tomorrow?"

"I thought you were busy?" I asked confused.

"I am but I'd much rather spend time with you for an anniversary," I blushed more. "Eh I don't know. You pick the place. I'll just go."

"Sweet. I hoped you would say that. Well I got to go so I can plan. Be up at… 11 am tomorrow. I'll tell you how to dress." Giggling I hung up and sat my phone in the charger.

"Wonder what he has planned?" I said to myself as I pulled my laptop on my bed and opened it up.

* * *

**_Kandierain751: this is chapter 30. Short again I know but I'm kinda delying the end of the story. Lol im so lame. Thank you to anyone who read the last chapter, because that just means you stuck with this story even after me sooooo not updating in so long. I would totally hate me if I was a reader reading this. =(_**

**_OH! What do you think of this summary? It might be a story I do while I update Her Life. I'm also taking down Love Knows No Bounds because I completely practically lost the chapters I had written. =(_**

_**Edward's hiding a secret, one that he hasn't even told Bella. When he was seventeen, he had sex with a girl. Never thinking about the possibility of her becoming pregnant. Now, over a hundred years later, a bronze haired, green eyed, beauty with a heartbeat comes walking into Forks. Will Bella be able to withstand the pull of Edward's human Great Great Grandson, Elijah Anthony Sujino? Especially when Elijah definitely has a thing for Bella. And a very familiar feeling about Edward. **_


	31. Secret Surprises

**_Her Life_**

**_Chapter 31: Secret Surprises_**

**_Kandierain751:_**

**_Sup peeps. Yess this is a filler chapter. But it does have some important stuff in it so you can't really skip it. =]aren't I so evil? Ehehe._**

* * *

Bpov:

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has..._

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This do-_

Groaning I crawled out of my bed and turned off the alarm on my phone. "What time is it?" I groggily looked at the clock, rubbing my eyes. 11:15a.m.

"Ughh…need to call Edward…" yawning I reached for the phone again.

I dialed his number blurrily, sleep wanting to take over me. "Hello?" he answered, fully awake. Lucky bitch.

"Ish meh," I yawned into the phone. "I'm… up… sorta…" laughing he dialed numbers, making loud noises into my phone.

"Agh!!!" I screamed and fell onto the floor. "I'm up I'm up!" I screamed more. Even though I dropped the phone I still heard his laughter and I scowled. I picked it up, glaring.

"You think that's funny?!" I stuck my tongue out at the phone. Somehow he heard it and laughed harder. I patted down my hair and stood up. "Okay, so tell me. Where you taking me?"

"It's a secret."

I paused. "O…..kay….. then what do I wear?"

"Something fancy."

I paused again. "Err…. That doesn't tell me much."

I could practically hear his smile again. "That's the point babe. For you not to find out where I'm taking you."

"Darn you Edward," I stuck my tongue out at the phone again. "Fine, I'm going to get ready now. Bye!"

He chuckled. "Bye Babe."

I heard a click and sat my phone down, then walking over to the bathroom. After a shower, combing my hair, and taking care of my "Humanly duties" I walked over to my closet.

"My gosh do I even have something fancy?" I frowned. I searched and searched…. "Ah hah!!!" I cheered happily.

It was a short white dress that looked pixie like and it had blue itched into it, with blue straps and blue at the bottoms. Pulling it on I searched for shoes.

Now I'm a klutz. I admit that openly. So I went past all the shoes Alice had bought me with insane heels. Then I found a pair of silver heels with barely a two inch heels. "Yay!" I slipped them on and walked around. Noting I could walk without killing myself, I grabbed a bag, slipped some money, my phone, a tiny brush, the camera Esme had given me, a couple hairbands, and walked downstairs.

HONK. HONK.

I perked up and ran outside, walking past my dad in the kitchen. "Hi Dad! Bye Dad!" he waved. "Her and Edward," he mumbled. Grinning I stepped outside and hopped in the car.

"Hey Babe," he leaned over, hugged and kissed my cheek. I blushed.

"So do I get to know where we're going now?" he shook his head and I pouted. "Why can't I know??"

He grinned over at me, patting my hand as we drove out. "It's because I'm mean." I nodded in agreement.

"You really are!" I pouted more and he pinched my arm. "Oww," I looked over at him and he grinned back. "I made you stop pouting. That's good."

"Hmmph," I turned away and looked out the window. "I'm ignoring you."

Suddenly I felt the car pull over and stop. "Well then I'm not going anywhere," I looked in surprise at him. "What?! Why not??"

"I made you look at me too now." He leaned and kissed me softly. "I'm sorry. Are you still mad at me?" blushing more I shook my head no, unable to speak.

He started the car again and took off. "Good then. We can go now."

I rolled my eyes and laid my head back. "You're so weird."

"But you love me," I rolled my eyes again. "Yes I do but you can still be weird while I love you."

Conversation ended and I peered over at what he was wearing. Black button down shirt, black dress pants and…. "Edward…. Tell me you are not wearing man sandals…" he shrugged and I shuddered in disgust.

"I may be no Alice, but I know for sure when something is just not to be worn. The first example on a guy, man sandals. Never. To. Be. Worn. Ever."

"It's hot out! I'm already sweating in these black clothes." I slapped his arm lightly. "Then you wear something light colored. Dummy." He grinned over at me.

"Okay you got me. I wanted to wear the sandals. I like them. They're comfortable and they don't make my feet sweat."

I grimaced. "Oh that's just… eww Edward. I don't want to know my perfect boyfriend's feet sweat." Cracking up laughing he put a finger on the back of his neck, gathered sweat and wiped it on me.

"See?"

"OHMYGOD EWWWWWWW!" I tried to wipe it off of me, shuddering. "THAT'S NASTY!"

He beat his hands against the driving wheel, cracking up laughing. "Your reaction is hilarious Bella!" I glared furiously. "That was disgusting."

He only laughed more, pulling into a parking lot. His face got more serious. "Close your eyes now. This is a surprise." I closed my eyes but only slightly. He caught that.

"Okay my bad. I can't trust you not to look," he leaned over, searched in the glove department, and pulled out a blindfold. My eyes widened. "Should I be scared because you actually had that in your car?!"

"No you shouldn't," he winked at me. "Because if I ever used them on you like you're thinking, you'd be begging me to."

I scoffed. "You wish dream boy," I still blushed though.

"Whatever you liar," he wrapped the blindfold around me, opened the door, and led me out into the fresh air.

I guess it was then he noticed my outfit and he whistled in appreciation. "Nice. Very cute on you," he pecked my cheek and led me straight ahead.

"Eh! Where are we going?!" he kept me walking.

"Be patient. Be patient. You'll find out in a minute," then I felt us hit wood.

"And here we are milady," he took off the blindfold and bowed to me. I looked around curiously.

* * *

_**Kandierain751: ahhhh don't kill me? Lol it was bordering on four pages, and while that may seem short, I am following a plotline now. Sooooo… yeahh. Review.. three times… and you'll get the next chapter tomro. Yupp. if ya'll don't, I wont update. =(**_

_**Yupp. That definitely confirms I'm mean. =] =] =] byeee people. -Emili**_


	32. Anniversary

**_Her Life_**

**_Chapter 32: Anniversary_**

**_Kandierain751: Welcome to the true chapter of the anniversary. Lol have any of you ever dressed Lolita? Just a question is all. Anyway, Enjoy the chapter people. =] –Emili.

* * *

_**

* * *

I gasped at the beautiful scenery around me. It was a gazebo, with flowers twisted all around the walls and a small table set up in the middle. I turned to Edward. "How the hell did you get this done in such a short time?"

He held me by my waist lovingly. "Alice was a little help, along with Mom and Rosalie. They really did a good job,"

I grabbed his arms and pulled away facing him. "This really is beautiful Edward. Thank you so much for this."

He pulled me close to his chest, kissing my head. "I've said this before to you Bella. This is all for you. It will always be for you." I looked down at the ring on my right hand, sparkling in all it's glory.

"I know I've said this before as well, but I love you so much Edward. Thank you so much for all this," he held me tighter. "I love you too Bella."

Then he let go of me and stepped over to where a cooler sat. He pulled out two wrapped up plates, two glasses and a bottle of wine. I looked warily at that when he sat it down.

"Edward…. Did your parents say we could drink that?" I bit my lip nervously.

"It's okay Bella. My parents actually told me that this is a special occasion and that we needed something a bit special to celebrate it," I blushed shyly. "What about my Dad though?"

"Bella, they also called your Dad this morning before you woke up. He gave us the okay," I sighed in relief. That's good. I walked over to the table and looked curiously at the plates.

"So…what's for lunch?" he chuckled and batted me away. "Be patient Bella." He opened the wine and filled the glasses, setting them down on the table.

"Now, my princess, you may sit," he pulled the chair out for me and I sat down, blushing brightly and smiling at him. Sitting down across from me he uncovered the plates.

"Mmm!" my mouth watered at the plates. Slices of turkey sat next to pieces of watermelon, strawberries, and honeydew. "This looks delicious!" he nodded and picked up a piece of turkey. "It is. Try it Bella. Stop admiring it."

I grinned sheepishly. "One minute."I pulled out my camera and snapped a picture of the plate. He cracked up laughing and while glaring I snapped a picture of him with his mouth wide open laughing.

He looked up in shock. "What the?" I grinned at him and he smiled back. "Whatever, ms. I have pictures of me with pretty crown on at a dance."

I puffed out my cheeks and pouted. "Jerk,"

"Yupp," he popped a piece of honeydew in his mouth grinning.

We ate in silence, not really talking, savoring the yummy food. It was then I noticed the fidgeting of him. "Err Edward, what's wrong?"

He looked up in surprise. "What do you mean? I'm not nervous. No way." He said it quite fast and I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh….huh? Tell me Edward. You're really a horrible liar."

He kept eating silently. "I'll tell you after we finish eating Bella," I sighed in resignation. "Fine. But you better hurry,"

)))))))))))))))

We finished the food on our plates and I looked at him expectingly. "Well? Go on and tell me what's making you so nervous."

He looked me in the eyes and grabbed my left hand. "Bella, your birthday is june 17 right?" I nodded shyly and curiously.

"You'll be eighteen correct?" I nodded again.

He clutched my hand tighter. "Then I have a very important question to ask. You know that next year I would be going to college, but I'm waiting for you… and I need to ask you one thing." He paused nervously. "you don't have to answer now,… but Bella Swan…. Will you finally accept my hand in marriage?"

I gasped loudly. "What? Edward no!" he looked hurt.

"I- I mean… we're still so young. Edward, I want to have a life first, I want to graduate high school, go to college, get a home. I don't want marriage before all that." His face still looked hurt.

"Edward… you're already a year older than me. If we didn't live in such a small town, people would be angry for you being eighteen and me seventeen. I'm still just a kid, no matter what has happened to me in the past. Don't you think I just want to sit around, baking, taking pictures with friends, and just… enjoying myself?"

He nodded silently and sadly. "I understand Bella."

I took my hand away from his. "I'm sorry for saying no Edward… but it just can't be… now."

We both stood up and he gathered the plates and now empty glasses, putting them in the cooler. I looked at my cell phone and saw already three hours had passed. It was 4:51.

"Edward I think I should get home…." I didn't think he heard because he was looking at a flower, twisted around a pole. "Edward…?"

"Huh?" he looked at me. Then realizing I had been saying his name, he blushed. "Sorry Bella, what did you say?"

"I said I wanted to go home," he nodded and we walked back to the car, him driving me home. I looked over at his face once we were driving again.

"Edward… don't think that I don't want to someday marry you, it's just I don't want that now. Please understand," he didn't say anything. "Edward! Please talk!"

He didn't even glance my way, focusing way too hard on the road. "Bella," he didn't speak for another couple minutes. "Bella… I do understand. I just wish you would have said yes. I guess it was just this big fantasy. You saying yes to me. Us living happily ever after."

I nodded. "And I get that Edward too. But fairytales, and fantasies, and happily ever afters, they don't always happen."

I clutched his arm tightly, rubbing my thumb lazily against it. We were pulling up to my street now. "Just remember Edward, I still love you. I just didn't say yes because I'm not ready. I know you aren't either,"

We got to my house and I slid out of his Volvo. "I love you Edward. That date was beautiful. Text me okay?" I leaned down and kissed his cheek before he drove away.

When the street was clear again I practically shook into the house, before falling to the ground in my room, shocked. "I cant believe Edward Cullen asked me to marry him… and I said no…." I shook my head in shock, but I couldn't get the feeling away from me. "Wow…"

* * *

))))))))))))))))

_**Kandierain751: supp peoples. Chapter 32 is…. DONE. Yayy. Shocker to any of yuu? Lol. Review review review. Pwease?-Emili**_


	33. Shockk

_**Her Life**_

_**Chapter 33: Shock**_

_**Kandierain751:**_

_**Welcome to chapter 33. Did yuu all like the last chapter along with the new summary? Yeah, I thought it needed changing. =] So let's get on with the chapter. Arigato. 3 –Emili**_

_**)))))))))))))))

* * *

**_

**Bpov:**

I woke up to the sound of Between The Trees again and looked at the caller. "Home?" I shook myself awake from the floor and peered out my door. "Err… you called Dad?"

"Sorry Bells. I accidently hit the wrong number. Were you sleeping?" I groaned out a yes and slumped onto my bed.

I heard him walk up the steps and saw him peer into my door. "You can go back to sleep Bella. It's 1am anyway."

I jerked up. "It's how late?!" I rushed out of bed and to my phone. Besides the call from home, I had seven missed calls, and twelve texts. All. From. Edward. I bit my lip worriedly.

'u ther Bells?'

'I understand if u ignorin me.'

'pls jus say sometin bak. I didn't mean 2 push anythin on yu.'

'Bella?'

'At least pick up'

'please?'

'Bella im so sorry'

'dont be mad'

'im sorry if this is annoying'

'i should stop bugging you'

'I love yu bella. Im sorry ferr what I did.'

'Goodnight My love. I hope to see you tomro at school. If yuull talk to me. Sleep well my darling.'

I grimaced at all the texts and knowing he wasn't awake, still texted him anyway.

'I'm so sorry Edward for falling asleep on you. I'm not mad, not at all. Sleep well tonight Babe. I love you. Goodnight.'

I shut my phone and lay back down on the bed. Only moments later my phone buzzed.

'Bella? Your okay?!' -edward

Blushing I responded back. 'I'm fine Edward. I wasn't mad at you. I fell asleep as soon as I got home'

'so yuu up now?' -edward

'yes Edward. =]'-bella.

'are yuu tired?' –edward

I sighed. Okay this conversation was getting boring. 'No edward, I'm. not. Tired. I'm. fine.'

'wats wrong'-edward

'you're getting kinda annoying!'- Bella

'How? I'm just concerned.' –edward.

'Yes but you're asking me one question after the other. It's getting annoying. Quickly.' –Bella

'I'm sorry.' –Edward

"Don't. Be. Sorry. GAHHHH!' –Bella

'You may not be mad at me but you do sound pissed off. I'll have a surprise for you at school tomro. Night.' –Edward

I raised an eyebrow. Surprise? Yayy. 'Okki love you bye babe!' –Bella

I sat the cell phone on the charger and finally rested on my bed. I still couldn't get over it. I mean, Edward asking me to marry him?! It's just so shocking and new to me.

))))) )))) ))) )) )

I remember waking up at like… 3am but going straight back to sleep. Then my dream…? It was so weird.

~Dream~

"Edward!" I flew to him, my wings outstretched and flapping in the wind. I looked in shock at them. "What the?!" I was suddenly falling, and Edward caught me effortlessly.

"Silly Bella, haven't I told you a thousand times not to come to me like that?" he poked my nose and let me down. I stumbled and my wings came out again. "What are these?!"

He caressed one and my knees buckled. "Bella these are your wings," he looked at me strangely. "Why are you acting like this?" he unfurled huge black wings and wrapped them around me.

I must of looked shocked because he stepped back from me. "Bella stop acting like this," his face morphed into Jacob's and then his whole body.

He glared at me. "I told you I'd get you Bella," and his wings came at me, making my vision go black. "Aghh!" I screamed and tried to get away.

Next thing I know I'm tangled in my sheets, the alarm on my phone going off and sweating. "My god," I muttered to myself, sitting up.

I turned off my alarm and got up, took and shower and got ready. With the hot days out, even in Forks, I dressed in a black hottopic skirt and a bright yellow tank-top. Completed with strap-up black flats and pigtails.

Then I got my cell phone, stuck it in my back pocket and ran downstairs, spotting Charlie. "Hi Dad," he smiled over at me as I got down a granola bar and a Fuze, drinking it quickly.

"Morning Bells. Sleep well? I thought I heard a scream but it could have been my imagination. I blushed and I know he saw it. "No Dad," I smiled fakely. "I slept fine."

He looked at me skeptically and I just smiled more. "Well… I got to go Dad. I love you bye," I pecked his cheek and ran out the door to my truck.

Once I got to school I parked my truck right next to Edward's horrible Volvo…thing. "Bella!" I heard Alice's shout and ran up to her, both of us hugging. "I heard what happened," she whispered.

I bit my lip, pulling away. "Is he okay?" she shrugged. "Yeah I guess, but you can tell he wanted you to say yes."

"Edward!" I called out his name and he turned around from talking with Emmett. I gasped loudly and ran up to him. "Ohmigosh what happened?" his left side of his face was bruised badly.

Emmett cracked his knuckles. "He asked my little sister to marry him without my permission," he growled out and I glared weakly at him. "Emmett!"

I rubbed Edward's face and he flinched in pain. "Babe go get some ice," he nodded and started walking to the nurse's before stopping and coming back to me. "I almost forgot. This is for you," he handed me a large piece of chocolate and I grinned happily.

"Thank you Edward," I kissed his cheek and he left.

I glared even more at Emmett when Edward left. "Now you," I growled out. I stalked closer to him. "You. I can fight my own battles Emmett! I. Don't. Need. My. Own. Protector! Especially for something as simple as this!" I stormed off before he could speak to my locker. "I can't believe you sometimes Emmett!" I muttered to myself.

* * *

**_))))))))))))))))_**

**_Kandierain751: Yeah…. Emmett's being the big brother? Ughh. I hate it when my bf Shayy acts like that. Lol but its still kinda cute. You girls know what I mean? Anywayy, hugs and kisses. Peace outtt. O!!! Check out XxFallenWarriorxX Shes my friend Alexis. Yeaaa….shes that reviewer that doesn't sign in. (WHICH IS ANNOYING ALEXIS!!!) anyway…. Clears throat. Review 5! Only FIVE! times, and i update tomorrow. -Emili_**


	34. Testsss and Mayyy

**_Her Life_**

**_Chapter 34: Tests and May_**

**_Kandierain751: TIME SKIP!!!! Anyway, the end of the story is coming verrrrrryyyy soon. Sadly. But hopefully, the sequel should be up soon too? Which means ya'll are basically reading Her Life… just a different name. (Which I shall say the last chapter) enjoy! –Emili

* * *

_**

**_Bpov:::::_**

"Fricking stupid super monkey money balls," I hit my head against the table and glared puppy eyes at the calendar. "NOOOOOOO,"

Alice looked at me strangely. "What _are_ you saying Bella? It's really fricking weird," I pointed to the calendar. "That. Is what I'm trying to show you."

She gasped. "No!" right there on the calendar said, first week of May, WGTs. Washington Graduation Tests. **(A.n.: I have no frickin clue if there are WGTs. But in Ohio, we have the Ohio Graduation Test. So I just switched Ohio with Washington. Ya'll can deal… right?)**

Alice turned to me slowly. "Bella, what's the date?" I looked at my phone. "It's the….second….." I paused for a moment. "Alice! They're tomorrow!!!"

I pulled out my phone and texted Edward. 'Did you know we have the WGTs tomro?' –Bella

I got a rushed response back. 'we got the wat the WAT?!' –Edward.

My ringtone soon went off. _She's upset, bad day._

_ Heads to the dresser drawer to drive the pain go away._

_ Nothing good ca-_

"Mushimushi?" I grinned at my use of Japanese. I heard Edward's voice from the other line. "Bella are you serious?! We have tests tomorrow?!"

I sighed. "Yes Edward we have tests tomorrow. Does anyone know!!?"

He laughed nervously. "Probably not. Want me to warn Emmett and Jasper while you warn Alice and Rosalie?"

"Uhh Edward, I can just tell everybody. They all here except for you," I turned to our friends sitting on the couches. "Say hi everybody,"

"HIIIII!!!!" they yelled and Edward chuckled. "I'll be right over Bells,"

"Okay Edward. Hurry your butt up."

Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap happily. "Thank you Bella for letting us secretly see each other here," I nodded and smiled at them. "I can't possibly let your stupid parents keep you apart."

Rosalie agreed wholeheartedly. "I'm so glad me and Emmett are both eighteen." Emmett glared slightly at me. "Yeah but Bella is still seventeen while Edward is eighteen."

I glared back. "Emmett, don't start."

The doorbell rang twice before Edward walked in. "Hey guys," we all greeted him.

I pulled him up to my bedroom, glaring at Emmett to tell him not to say anything. Once we both sat on the bed I spoke freely.

"When's your birthday Edward?" he looked at me in confusion. "It's October 29 Bella."

I gaped at him. "Your birthday passed and you didn't tell me?!" he shrugged. "I was just turning eighteen. No big deal Bella,"

I slapped his arm roughly. "Edward!" I turned away from him and fake pouted. I could feel his uncomfortableness(**A.n.: it's a word in my books. )** and I giggled softly.

"Oh I see how this is," he turned me toward him forcefully and had to stifle my laughter and pout at him. He didn't buy it. "I don't think so Bella…"

"Oh shit," I muttered as he came closer to me. "So Bella, are you still sad?" I bit my lip nervously and nodded.

He audibly sighed. "Then you give me no other choice. "His hands were on my sides and stomach, tickling me without mercy. "Aggghhh! Noooooo! Stop Edward! Asssssaaauulllltttt!" I managed to giggle and laugh out.

He stopped but paused his hands right by my sides. "What do I get if I stop?" I blushed at the other meaning. "Umm… if you stop I'll… give you a hug?" he tickled me more.

"Okay okay!!! If you stop I'll… IDK! What do you want Edward!" he stopped fully. "Anything I want?" he asked me curiously. I nodded warily. He grinned wide and hopped off the bed, walking out the bedroom.

"Hey wait!" I called after him and ran to him. "What did you want?!" he smirked at me. "I never said I'd say it now. You'll find out my dear Bella," I gulped. "Oh shit."

He only smirked more and sat by Jasper. "You'll find out Bella…." He whispered in my ear as I passed. I blushed. Why did this sound so wrong?

* * *

**_)))))))))))))))_**

**_Monday morning. Forks High School. 8:30am._**

**_Bpov:::::_**

They separated me and Alice for the test. I guess they figured out we would help each other so with a pouting look at Mr. Vanders, I sat next to Mike Newton. "Hey Bella," he tried to make his voice sexy and low as I slid into the seat and I shuddered in response.

"Leave me alone Newton," I replied, pulling out my mechanical pencil and staring dead on at my test.

"Now you and I both know what happened earlier in the year at the gym was Edward's fault. Me and you both know that you want my sexiness and not him," I looked at him in shock. "You're kidding right Mike!?"

"Oh I'm more than serious. I want you so badly Bella," he rawred at me and I shuddered more. "Oh god Mike leave me alone you sick animal!"

I focused on the questions, getting them done quickly when all of a sudden I felt someone near me. I shrugged it off, thinking it was the teacher. Then… someone touched my ass. I froze. _Now that_ _wasn't the teacher._ I looked down slowly at the hand.

"Mike….. remove your hand…. Now…." He didn't take it away, only squeezed. I exhaled slowly, trying to calm myself down. Then he squeezed again. _Okay fuck this shit._

"Fucking a- Newton stop it!" I stood up and slapped him hard across the face. "You absolute pervert! You're disgusting! I tell you to stop and what do you do?! You touch me again! STOP IT!" I glared daggers at him, my rant over.

Mr. Vanders came over and looked at both me and Mike. "What's going on here Ms. Swan, Mr. Newton?" I glared harder at Mike and he smirked back.

"I'm sick of this guy!" I yelled. "He's touching me, making rude comments, and I've already had to deal with him once! Tell him to leave me the hell alone!" I let out a deep breath, grabbed my test, and sat down next to Alexis, one of the junior girls.

She smiled over at me. "Hi Bella," I smiled back, grateful. "Hey Alexis."

We both focused on the test. "God I fucking hate Newton," I muttered under my breath and I heard Alexis stifle a laugh.

* * *

**))))))))))))**

**Kandierain751: Lol makes you wanna jump Mike huh? Lol! Goshh I hate him but the actor who plays him is cool. Haaa. Anyway, yess that Alexis is xXFallenWarriorXx and yess, she acts that way. =] supp bestie? Anyway, just for your guys' benefit, its now May 2 in the story. The school year ends the 26th. So in 24 days, the school year, of Her Life… will end. Yeah. Sad.**

**EDIT: OMG I MADE A MISTAKE! I SAID ALICES BIRTHDAY WAS THE SECOND LIKE......LAST CHAPTER? ITS THE TWELVE! PLEASE READ THIS. LOL IT CANT BE TODAYYY? :EDIT**

**Anyway, Review… 5times. I will Update then.. Peace out. -emili**


End file.
